A Chance & A Glimpse
by GossipQueen2000
Summary: "It's every kings right to see what they are getting, they have the right to examine the goods" AU, a world where our dear Regina was brought up as a princess. A barbaric ritual and a King who she enraptures, one who may be her only salvation. OQ,CS, RB, SC, RW and SQ friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"It's every kings right to see what they are getting, they have the right to examine the goods"

Her mother had spoken the words carelessly as one of the servants had waxed her. Regina refused to cry, she was to lay bare in front of dozens and dozens of kings with only a flimsy shift on her body, revealing almost all of herself to theses beasts

"of course some mystery must be kept, no man wants what all others have seen, but once the bidders get down to three though, you're at their will" for days now she has been waxed and oiled, massaged and pampered. Her mother had spent hours looking for the perfect dress that would

"tempt the men in the right way".

Her brother in law was hosting the party, if only Daniel was alive; if only he had not been killed, then she would not have to go through this shame.

* * *

><p>The night of the party arrived much quicker than she liked. Guests trickled in, she could hear the music and chatter far below and her mother had finally left her after hours of primping and condescending comments. She had kept quiet, not said word nor had she looked at the mirror. She knew what image it would show, a beautiful and scantily clad women with eyes half dead and half filled with fear.<p>

As she was about to be taken to the designated room, her brother in law entered and circled her, she felt instantly dirty and wretched under his gaze. He was three times her age but still took girls years younger than her. She was his latest interest unfortunately.  
>He circled her once, twice, his eyes devouring her, she would truly be sick<p>

"I can't wait for the later part of the bidding, the last three men can ask to see all," he leered at her and spoke as though she had not been told before, his eyes fell on her breasts that were covered under the transparent shift

"and as your brother under the law I must stay present, to inspect the suitors behavior." Regina hated the man and stepped back when Leopold tried to grab for her; his eyes darkened with fury before a sickening grin took over

"of course, if no one buys you it's only fair for me to take you off your parents hands; after all you must do as they say to show your obedience. Your sister, she spanked her maid before pleasuring the girl thoroughly with her tongue under my command. Did it all with a smile ignoring that mewling quim's protests. She, is divine. I treat her good but you, you need a good thrashing and I will give it to you once you fail tonight, there is no way you'll be able to do what they will ask of you" he backhands her hard and leaves.

Her mother is furious at Regina when she sees the mark and has to magic it away; if it wasn't for the event, she would leave her own mark on her daughter.

The huge room has comfortable chairs strewn about with food and nourishment in each corner. A square stage is in the middle with curtains hanging, the material sheer giving them a clear view inside. She knows that from the inside the material is not sheer but hangs like velvet curtains, she will not be able to see the crowd, they will see everything.

The room is lit with candles, though shadows are everywhere. She can hear the men in the adjoining room as her outer robe is taken from her and she is ushered in, a maid follows her in and closes the curtain. She is to play the harp for the bigger crowd until she is at the mercy of the last three bidders.

She sits there, on display, her only motivation tonight is to get away from Leopold and her mother's clutches. A cruel husband would be much better than a psychotic brother in law and a sociopathic mother, not to mention a deranged sister.

The voices grow now and she can hear them surround her. The maid nods and so she begins to play. She doesn't care who wins her so long as they take her away from here, her life is over either way. She may not be able to see them, but she hears them. They shout crude comments and jeers, someone throws a cup and it sails through the curtains hits her in the back of her head, she shakes and wants to tare them all piece by piece but Daniel is dead, Leopold might get her so she plays. And as she plays she tries to forget all else. Their voices raise and she ignores their horrible words, keeps calm, she plays and plays as the noise level begins to finally dim down.

She is engrossed in her music when her maid suddenly stands.

She stops playing.

Regina swallows not wanting to show fear; the maid comes closer and pushes the harp out of the way before moving to stand behind Regina undoing her hair. Regina doesn't make a move to push her hair out of her face, she knows it's cowardly but she hides behind the curtain of ebony as her maid moves back to the corner and receives a second note and now tells Regina to stand.

They are down to three.

Regina wants to refuse but goes anyway and the maid directs her to face one of the walls, Regina swallows but goes. She hears murmurs and deep laughter when the maid comes to stand behind her and unbuttons her shift beginning to work at her breast bindings. Regina clenches her fists she must, not, react.

Must. Not. React.

But when the binding are about to fall her hand springs up to hold the piece of fabric in place, she must let go, she must or Leopold will win. She tries to keep her face impassive as she wills her hands away allowing the material to fall to her feet. Completely aware that her breasts are on complete display visible through her shift; a second maid enters with a bowl of something as her shift is the next thing to go and she hears laughter and jeers from the other side.

"Lay down" the second maid commands and she has a bowl of molten chocolate and Regina feels terrified of the kind of spectacle they plan to make of her, but she is forbidden to speak and so she turns her back toward the wall and begins to walk toward the chaise. Shame courses through her and as hard as she tries she can't help the tear that escapes her eyes, though she hopes her cascading hair conceals it.

She goes to lay down her form trembling beyond afraid when suddenly shouts begin to rise outside and the maids look at each other with alarm, Leopold's voice booming over the others

"We had a deal!"

He shouts clearly angry but the doors close, a bidder has left there is now only two. The maids look at each other unsure and proceed, Regina lays down, one maid lifts a chocolate covered finger and places it on the hollow if Regina's throat and begins brushing it down, toward the valley between her breasts but the door opens and closes again and Regina's heart stops as do the maids movement for either she was left or someone has won the bid for her hand in marriage.

* * *

><p>He is not prepared for what he sees nor what he feels when he walks in that blasted room.<p>

He is here for an old friend;

Longstride had been friends with his father for as long as Robin can remember. The man though, had left Sherwood and came back to the enchanted kingdom when his great niece had married Leopold; the King had been tolerable back then. After the Queens death and his remarriage all had gone to hell and though Robin still somewhat traded with the kingdom he had not visited, he knew the kind of animals they were.

The marriage bid was utterly disgusting in Robin's opinion. He had bared it once; once. Had gritted his teeth and watched as a young girl had been left at the mercy of men older than her father before drawing out, he had married his wife for love. That once, it had been more than enough.

Longstride had called in the favor, the man had saved Roland's life when the boy had been a babe and therefore Robin felt honor bound to do as the man asked.

His Roland who was waiting for him back home.

The letter had come urging Robin to attend, spoke of the missing princess and how Longstride feared it might be her who is to be auctioned for marriage and begged Robin to intervene if it was;

To get the princess out of there, if indeed it was princess Snow, a young girl of 8 when Robin had seen her last, and bring her back to Sherwood where Longstride would then whisk her away to safe place. The man was asking Robin to enter a sham marriage with the girl until she could be rescued and Robin hates the idea of young Snow wedded to him even in pretense, for the girl deserves better. But he hates the idea of leaving her at the Mercy of the wolves more.

It's not Snow.

It's the new Queens younger sister.

Princess Regina

He learns the news not two minutes in and though he feels horrible for the lady, he has no plans to enter matrimony again. His Marian has been long dead and he has made peace with the thought but he has a secret fear of his son forgetting her which keeps the small inklings of remarriage that enters, once in a blue moon, at bay. He is about to leave, even heads for the door when he sees Longstride himself.

It's been years and Robin plans to converse for only a moment but the discrete gratitude that the elder man starts bestowing onto Robin at the beginning of the conversation turns into inquiries about politics and a breakdown of who's present and airing of the guests laundry list.

Robins not one for gossip but in the political sphere secrets are leverage and his kingdom and family are his to protect and he tries to get an edge where ever he can. He is so busy speaking that he doesn't leave in time; the exit doors close and the ones to the 'business' meeting open, he doesn't hide his displeasure well.

"I take it you planed to make a hasty exit when you found that the Lady was not the princess Snow?" Longstride's hair is white and his skin aged but he still carries himself like a true warrior and Robin grunts in assertion

"Pity Regina would have made you a fine Queen, would have made any of these fools a fine Queen but Leopold is trying to rig the auction" and Robin face goes from embarrassment to curiosity and a hint of anger

"What do you mean?" Longstride points toward the King who is conversing with two men who Robin knows are cruel and uncaring oafs

"Lord Hans or king Frollo. I would bet my fortune on one or the other; They have been here for three days now and if neither of them ends up with Regina I can promise you none will, Leopold is cutting a deal with them" now Robin frowns

"Politically?" He asks about the kind of deal at play Hans doesn't have his own land but Frollo does and an alliance between Leopold and him would be dangerous

"Politically and personally" Robin can't help the disgust that his face display

"His wife's younger sister?" He asks and Longstride simply nods. As the doorway to the room is finally empty, the duo being the last to arrive.

His throat goes dry the moment he sees her; the angelic music she is playing doesn't help, neither does the sheer dress she wears. She is the definition of grace and elegance as she plucks the chord, her eyes lowered though they still burn brightly. He can't help his eyes from roaming her, trying to imprint the picture she creates into his 's Longstride who snaps him out of his daze

"If you want to have a chance you can't show your interest this early" the older man pulls Robin by the arm and drags him to sit on one side. While the majority sit by the entrance getting the view of her profile Robin and a few others sit directly in front her, spirits help him.

"You still plan not to marry?" Longstride asks as he forces Robin to sit in the last row and Robin wants to say no, he does not know the lady only knows story and he marries for love, not for beauty.

He neither collects, nor treats women like objects but what is surprising him now, is that though the shock of her beauty has passed, he still feels drawn. He feels an urge unlike one he has never felt before surge through him; he sits back and tries to go for nonchalance, he fails. So he moves to take the focus off of himself,

"Is it true her mother had her fiance assassinated?" Longstride nods

"It's more complicated than that, she didn't deserve that. Never understood how a monster like Cora could have a daughter liked her. You know she is doing this instead of Princess Ella" Robin frowns

"But Princess Ella is getting married to her childhood friend, I have been invited" and Longstride raises and eyebrow and things click

"Regina took Ella's place. So the couple could marry, she knew the young prince would never be able to out bet the older kings" Robins voice has a tint of awe to it and a glance around the room tells Robin that she had been right. Despite their age most of these men, they have no class; one of the older men call out a crude demand, others laugh.

Robin wants to throttle the man, for how dare the stupid old fool but Regina's posture stiffens as another shout goes up and Robin sees her glare at the wall where they sit and he sees fire flicker in those stunning brown eyes.

"She has fire" he doesn't mean to say the words out loud but they slip and he can feel Longstride stiffen and Robin leans back to trying to regain his senses,

"I apologize Sir Longstride, I condemn the other men and am no better than them now, I would ask for the lady's forgiveness" he pauses

"Though I don't think I will have the opportunity" Longstride offers him a drink and though Robin accepts the cup, he only takes a sip, he does not want to lose his inhibition

"you're not wrong she has fire more than almost all the men here can handle and had I not Snow and my own daughters to worry about I would take her under my wings spirits know my younger children adore her"

He doesn't plan to enter the bidding.

Not at all.

Doesn't plan to take a coin with a number when the trays are being sent around by servants.

But the men are getting drunker and he hears suggestions of what they plan to have her do and it makes him sick. Longsrtide rambles on about his children like most parents but his tails include the princess and his children's adoration for her. Which causes him to hear Granny's voice that his boy needs a mother figure, needs it badly and even though Robin fears the boy will forget Marian, he knows it to be true and can't help but picture the princess with his son.

The servant with the tray comes and Longstride slips a gold coin onto the tray instead of taking one and tries to get as much information as he possibly can, the women offers freely what she knows and from the way she freezes when another bout of shouts go up Robin gathers the men behavior is effecting her personally.

"You care for the princess?" and the girl looks at him with distrust and a hint of fear but nods never the less

"she saved me once from one of the kings drunk captains; sent him packing within a weak and hire me to her own staff. She has had many suitors, the king invited none tonight. He plans to take her himself" when the servant leaves Robin feels something foul deep within him toward this mad king

"She sent a captain packing? A princess has such powers?" Longstride gives a grin

"She is, lady Cora's daughter; one does not reach such an age under her mother without learning to fend for oneself, Regina's sharp and skilled and certainly no fool. The captain resigned when certain debts began to surface, he was lucky that an anonymous benefactor bought the debts, the man left the castle then; set up shop as a trader" and Robin can't help but smile at the deviousness.

He's intrigued, spirits he's intrigued; wants an hour to simply sit and speak with her to gauge her but that won't be allowed instead he gets to sit and listen to the enchanting music as men twice the women's age throw insult after insult.

A drunken man throws a goblet at the curtain and it hits the curtain with force and rips through, hitting the princess in the back of the head and Robins about to stand but Longstride keeps him down and the princess keeps playing as though nothing has happened.

The other men laugh.

"Sit Down fool, you won't help her like that, only the medallion you swiped off the tray may help her" Robin is not surprised that the older man caught his steal for the man was the one who taught him the art and when he pulls out the two part medallion he feels his gut assure him that he had made the right decision.

"Robin I can give the mon-" but Robin shakes his head, he's hesitance is a matter of moral. He wants to free her not trap her in a cage of his own making, he will have to improvise and perhaps in the process of helping free her, they may come to get to know each other.

"No. No need I shall win her tonight, and if indeed my competitors are Hans and Frollo I will not need much money to out bid the duo, Leopold doesn't deserve the money either. I will win and I will put the money equivalent amount to the highest bidder in a treasury for her" he pauses and looks at the women

"I will offer it to her as a wedding gift, so if she ever chooses to leave she can" For the first time that night he leans back and takes a sip from his goblet, he is not trapping her nor buying her and if indeed they prove to be incompatible he shall allow her to leave though he doubts the lady can be tied down.

Longstride looks impressed

"you are truly interested? Interested in getting to know her?" He specifies and Robin looks at the lady once more,

"I am" he wants to know the story behind the sad fiery eyes, the story behind the small scar upon her lips, he wants to take whatever she will offer and give as much as she will take. His pull towards her though, is overwhelming.

Leopold has truly planned things tonight, pilled all the other men with so many drinks that many have to be helped or carried out, he also has let loose a series of his courtesans who entice another series of men to leave and so before long there's nine of them left, Longstride stays as Robins second until he is in top three once in, he too will leave.

Politics is a nasty business and most of those in power are twisted by nature, but the speed that Leopold dismisses the other suitors is sick, he wants to get to the next part. He blackmails and bargains 5 suitors out fast and it's between Robin and King Cole, the geezer is 70 years old at least and half asleep but Leopold makes his way toward Robin. But once Robin actually catches the kings eye the older man freezes in his way, he looks away nervously and seeing Longstride at Robins side does not help his complexion, the man goes paler and its Cole who is kicked out.

"Good luck" Longstride offers as he leaves and no sooner are the doors closed that a servant comes and sits by Robin, she will write down his command to be taken to the princess. An action Hans in the first to do and Robin can see the princesses eyes go briefly shut as her maid undoes her hair. It tumbles down in cascading waves and Robin wants to get lost in her beauty, but her fists are clench and though her face is impassive her eyes are swirls of anger, pain and fear all which she stamps down as she slowly rises.

They command her to face the wall which the sick trio sits before, snickering and eager giving Robin her profile view. She holds her head up high and Robin is happy that the lady is not cowering, the maid goes to her upper bindings and Robin clenches his fists as he notices the light tremor in her hanging hand. She remains still until she cannot bare it and her hand suddenly fly up to her bindings, holding it in place. Leopold frowns in displeasure until the petite hands let the garment drop but Robin can't look away from the princess's eyes, her mask is cracking.

Though he tries not to look at her body he can't help himself. One glance and he is flooded with shame and complete desire; He swallows thickly and averts his eyes, feeling like a pig and a hypocrite all the same and fixes his stare at onto her face and tries to concentrate on the other trio, try's to look relaxed and unimpressed.

Longstride had said to not enter too hard, to wait; but when he hears them discuss their next move which is to simply humiliate her, he loses control. Robin can't have that, won't have it. So he turns to the maid and has her write a quick message, to Frollo.

The man's kingdom is on edge and he will be gone in a year if not two unless he receives a miracle and so Robin reminds him silently of the massive debt that the bastard owes Sherwood and gives him a choice. Leave now and the interest owed will be forgiven, or stay and Sherwood will demand payment immediately. The men are too busy watching the maid unbutton the shear dress on the princess but Robin fixes his gaze on the old geezer who looks half confused when the maid hands him the note.

Hans and Leopold are too busy laying out crude plans and therefore miss Frollo turning purple as he glares at Robin. Robin who sits, lounging with a blank look about his face and stares right back. A second maid enters the stage and the dress must be off for Hans and Leopold begin yelling vulgar comments and that's when Frollo crumbles the paper and gives a small nod in Robins direction, one which Robin returns before turning his gaze towards the stage.

His heart stops for the lady who had stood tall and stoic till now has turned her back toward the others and is making her way toward the chaise trembling as a glistening jewel slides down her cheek and she bends her head down in shame trying to hide them, her pride evident even now. A lone wolf cornered in the battle, one who sees defeat about the bend.

Robin won't have that. She's not alone and this has gone on long enough, as Frollo begins to leave and Lepold is thundering shouts of betrayal, Robin writes another note this time to Hans. Robin will report this to the prick of a prince brothers (their kingdom does not allow such practices) and will cut off trade with their country if he does not leave, the young prince will be in trouble for certain then and may risk being cut off. He sends the maid off with the note but then motions for the maid who had served the medallions to approach. He unclasps his cloak and hands to the maid

"when Hans leaves cover the princess take her out of here" he whispers and the maid nods vigorously and is off.

Robin sits back and takes another sip of his drink; he needed to calm his nerves a tad.

The pieces are set and he will need to be calm, utterly calm if he is to save the lady. Hans turns ashen white and is out the door before Leopold has turned away from the door that Frollo exited to. He won't look at the stage too afraid of what he will see and his control is at the tether and he might rip Leopold limb from limb but that would only destroy the lady's chances at freedom.

The King marches over and opens his mouth to yell but Robin won't have that,

"you have already used your two strikes, I am the last suitor remaining and I am willing to offer the same amount of money as Lord Glide, Frollo was going to pay the money to you I will pay half to Lady Cora and half to my bride herself; in return I will release the ban on trade placed on your personal traders to Sherwood."

Leopold is stewing but Robin doesn't care about him anymore, the princess is brought out, wrapped in green velvet and as she is about to exit through the door he catches her eyes were confusion is evident. He tries to give her a comforting look and is rewarded with seeing her eyes light up with relief and he allows hope to enter. Perhaps they will build a life, if he can evade the sick brother in law

* * *

><p>She does not have much time to ponder as a maid rushes in, speaking hushed words to the other maid, they bundle her up in soft green cloak. It smells of forest and something entirely masculine, the scent engulfing and soothing her as she is ushered out. Before she exits the room she catches the figure of Leopold looking thunderous as he stands before a man who is seated and looks to be completely at ease.<p>

The stranger catches her eyes and she feels her breath stop, as though those blue orbs are seeing through her, penetrating her soul. She feels completely bare, his eyes show kindness in that moment and he tilts his head forward in a small nod, before the doors are shut and she finally cry's.

Tears escape her eyes in relief.

She was safe.

**AN: First let me say that Once Upon A Time is not mine, sadly and second I know I should be updating Nox Aeterna but this was already written and hopefully I will update my other story very soon.**

**Now this story, I actually have written another story, with very familiar themes but I decided to publish this one, for now at least. Thoughts? liked it? hated it? suggestions? Should I keep a one-shot or update the rest? let me know please and as always thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, A New Life:

She wants to leave immediately, doesn't care where or whom she is to wed. If Leopold is to be believed, her brother in law has traded her for safe trading routes. The results of the negotiation are odd and around the table no one looks happy, least of all Leopold. He makes it sound as though it's her fault that he is unable to sell her for more.

Sell her like a common whore.

Over dinner, Leopold rambles on and on about her mistakes, her failures what she did wrong and he verbally tears into every single guest that had been present. Lord Longstride is called all manner of horrendous names so is King Frollo and Prince Hans, both of who were declared to be men of "character" two days ago. For once Cora does not blame Regina, she anger is laid upon Leopold.

"I still think Longstride is hiding Snow, where else would the brat go anyway?" it is a sign of how bad a day it will be when Snow the runaway princess get mentioned by the king.

Regina tries not to think of her, the girl who had cost Regina her love, her Daniel. On bad days she sees herself lording over a quivering girl. Destroying the princess who cost her everything, recently though she is simply resigned and achingly tired.

Her sister is busy terrorizing the service when Leopold gets to the cusp of the matter; Regina is to marry Lord Locksley, the king, of the Sherwood lands. Her father is on his feet at once demanding the King to call off the match but he is ignored by all else and its Regina who finally, gently pulls back her father. Locksley, a name with much power; Much fear.

Called the prince of thieves in his youth, Locksley had stolen back every inch of land the other kingdoms had taken over and colonized. United them and now he stood a king, picked by those he had liberated; he had the biggest spread of land in all the kingdoms.  
>No one dared to attack him, if his fearsome troops and endless sea of archers did not stir fear and deter any thoughts of invasion the unusual terrain surrounding the mighty Hoods land would.<p>

From two sides, the sea protected his kingdom by swallowing his enemies. To the west rose, unforgiving mountains climbing high and barricading the enemies out; The east of the kingdom laid shrouded in the darkness of Sherwood forest.

Very few knew of the inner workings of Locksley's kingdom, Regina had only ever met one who had spoken of her life in Sherwood. That friend though had long left the Enchanted Forest planning to go home.

The mysterious king was taking over the protection of trading routes by the boarder. That was the highest bid made by a barbarian king for her hand. Her father tries to stop them he does, her mother simply says she might as well for she was on the verge of becoming an old maid at 26 and her sister has already accepted on her behalf.

She is going.

She remembers the blue orbs, how they saw through her, how they offered her solace in one of her darkest hours and shrugs; some man would get her in the end, might as well be this one. The fact that her future husband has managed to royally piss off her entire family is an added bonus to her; she'll be rid of them and she would assert herself with her husband. Give him what he wants and she was sure she could have him leave her be the rest of the time; he seemed nice enough and not too old.

Her mother intends to send her with 20 trunks of clothe, Regina lets her pack them; she has long stopped arguing with her mother. Privately she packs five; two are filled with practical clothe. Clothe she has a seamstress secretly make based on what her old friend described as regular outfits in a land no one knows much about. Comfortable pants for warm and cold seasons, dresses for all sorts of weather, shirts, vest and comfortable and durable boots. Gloves, cloaks and undergarment are also acquired, what she packs is well made and of quality but has a purpose.

The last three trunks she fills mostly with books and some old knick nick-knacks and valuable jewels. She makes notes through her father, to get a good amount of gold just in case, one never knows when handing out bribes would be necessary. She packs and prepares for she needs a distraction, packs and prepares for until now she has been a dancing puppet whose string have been pulled by powerful people. She packs and prepares so she can pretend that she has some control.

Regina says her goodbye to her father the night before she is to depart, asks him not to travel with them to the border for he is weak in health and she is concerned for him. They both weep, she's not sure what power helps her leave her crying father but she does. Nesa her maid, who had brought her the green cloak the night before, has promised to stay by her father's side and for that, Regina will be forever grateful.

Regina does not utter a sound on the several day journey to the boarder. Her mother and brother in-law though have plenty to say. The talk on the way there would have been disturbing for anyone but Regina

"you plan to kill him?" her mother had asked flippantly. Leopold had shaken his head

"their land is of no use to me, the extreme terrain makes it useless. The people are barbaric and uncivilized they are all of no use, they can keep it; and I do not tempt war with a man who has hundreds of thousands of highly skilled archers under his command"

Leopold tries to force himself on her the first night, she barley escapes and so by the time they reach the border Regina is about to fall over for she has not managed to sleep a single night out of fear. The naps she took during the day were of little help, though the two soldiers who greet her at the border bear both good and bad news.

No one but Regina will be allowed on the land and for that she is extremely grateful. Her mother and brother in-law seem displeased but both have high tempers and instead of asking for entrance they spend the time it takes to unload the 25 trunks spitting insults to the two soldiers who seem on edge. The last trunk is barely off of the carriage when her family turns and makes a hasty exit.

"Do try not to be too much of a disappointment dear" are the last words her mother tells her as the carriages begin to roll away.

The two soldier look at the trunks with displeasure, the carriage they have brought would barely hold half the number but before they can utter a word a man riding on a grey stead appears not to far in the horizon. The soldier look to be on high alert and reach for their arrows

"It's alright, he is here to lighten the load" if Regina's sentence surprises either, they hide it well and while they do not move take their hands off their arrow they do not take aim either.

The rider is breathless and is offering an apology the moment he is off his steed

"A carriage broke, and we were delayed I rode a head to look after the cargo so you would not have to pause for long on your journey" Regina nods and asks the two soldiers to load 7 of the trunks, the other 18 the rider inspects. 18 trunks of fine cloth, she will never need. The rider nods and hands her a package and as Regina get in the hitched up carriage, she sees wagons in the distance slowly rolling closer. Once her carriage begins moving, she closes her eyes and lets sleep consume her.

She sleeps for most of the journey to her new home; the soldiers do not speak to her but most definitely speak about her. Her friend taught her the old Sherwood dialect which these men mock her in. She is not wanted here, she can tell. Her friend had been a war slave from Sherwood, one of many Regina had helped escape years ago. These soldiers missed their previous Queen; they also seemed to have known her well for they compare Regina to her piece by piece. Regina doesn't care this was not the life she had wanted either.

She keeps mum, nibbles on the food she buys at the towns they stop and mostly keeps to herself. The people of the land live in odd villages, in houses that blend into the nature, making it hard to recognize where a village begins and where it ends. They are courteous but cold and distant; at one of the later stops her two soldiers are pulled a side and thoroughly reprimanded by one of the older captions though Regina is not sure for what. The forest is breathtaking, dangerous and elusive. But it is also quiet and comforting and Regina finds that it also smells quite lovely; it smells almost as the green cloak had and it calms her down.

The night of her selling she had began weeping the moment the doors had closed, had lost control and Nesa had barely been able to get her to her chambers without alarming her mother or sister to Regina's state. Regina had only ever wept once before like she had that night. When Daniel had died she had cried till she had passed out, her mother had lashed out at her later.

Nesa had a bath ready for her and once in Regina had scrubbed her skin till it had turn red and raw unable to stop the tears. Nesa had pulled her out by force, dried her before helping her to bed. Even then Regina had trouble stopping her tears; it was the scent of the green cloak which had finally lulled her to sleep as she had clutched it in her fists. Now once more the scent soothed her nerves.

Each day they ride for hours and stop when it becomes too dark, the pattern continues for another two week before suddenly they are upon a village bigger than any other they have crossed so far. Houses and huts built on the ground and in the tree, a village like no other Regina has ever seen.

They walked her to a huge hut in the center of the village and Regina is exhausted and tired. Three men stand in the center, a forth leaning to the side as other hooded figures surround them. It takes a moment for them to realize that she is there but once they do the eyes of the men rake over her. Regina dislikes the arrogance in their eyes.

"Well, well, well mate, looks like your bride has finally arrived" it takes no great effort to figure out who the man is. A hook for a hand is the signature of Locksley's naval captain. The man is a legend on his own right, he had beat out four kingdoms armadas on the high seas while Locksley had kept them away at land

"question is she worth the trouble?" A younger man adds from the side,

"eh princess? Is your services worth the trouble?" he starts to reach a hand for her face when he suddenly falls back with a cry, clutching a bleeding arm

"she cut me! The bitch actually cut me" and the others are watching stunned but before anyone else can move the man lunges forward but stops short as an arrow whizzes by his cheek and grazes the man's face, he stumbles back.

Regina had meant only to give a warning not to cause a scene she thinks as she reaffirms her grip on her dagger, but she had not even seen her betrothed's bow in sight let alone his attack on her harasser

"I believe her title is to be your Queen" the man standing on the king's left hand side speaks the words calmly, with a set edge. This man is younger than the king and the navy captain, much paler in complexion too.

"Fall back Antoine" Killian barks from the kings right and the soldier steps back and storms off, clearly angry. Only then are the weapons put away and when the king finally locks eyes with his will-be-Queen Regina feels the grounds beneath her shift. His eyes have haunted her in her dreams as they seem to pierce her very soul, they make her feel weak and it frightens her.

She is scarred of what he sees as she stands before the great and powerful Hood.

"Welcome" his voice is not gruff as she had imagined it to be but rather deep and kind, she nods and he says no more, one of his advisoes takes over the pleasantries and before long a women has been called to usher her out. The king does not protest, that suites her well, a husband who is indifferent is a rare blessing; she will have freedom she thinks.

The women who guides her out is called Ruby; a rather young stubborn girl who seems not to fit any one mold. She greets many as they make their way and Regina gets the impression that the girl is a bit of a drifter.

Ruby leads her to a hut not too big but farther back toward the outskirts. Not too far off is a much bigger hut at the base of a trunk wrapping around it, though not as big as the one she had just exited. What catches her interest though is not the size of the hut or its interesting design but rather the small boy who is high up in the tree, looking at her from his hidden spot. He looks at her with curious eyes but there in them dwells a twinge of fear.

"That's lord Locksley's hut" the girl informs her not seeing what Regina sees, preoccupied with overseeing the unloading of trunks. Regina ignores the commotion and moves closer to the boy's hiding place and sees a fallen ladder.

She straightens the ladder and steps back, the boy peeks out again and Regina gives him a small smile, encouraging him. And down he comes, a boy who can't be more than five. When the boy reaches down and is safely on the ground he turns and peers up at her rather shyly. She goes down to his level, dropping to one knee

"hello, what's your name?" the boy cocks his head to side before giving her a toothy grin

"I'm Roland I'm four and a half, that means almost five" he is so insistent that Regina can't help but smile;

"well hello Roland who is almost five, I'm Regina" the boy studies the hand she offers before launching himself at her and she is so shocked that for a moment she does nothing, before slowly hugging the boy back just as tightly

"your very pretty" he tells her when he pulls back

"but your skirt to big, they'll find you easy in hide-and-seek" he is so earnest in his assessment that Regina can't help but chuckle.

"Roland!"

A sharp voice calls and the duo spring completely a part with Regina standing and Roland clinging to her skirt, as a robust elderly women appears

"Roland, how many times have I said not to climb the trees with a ladder, oh you're lucky the older boys found you" but Regina spies the older boys who are snickering clearly having left the young boy and Regina knows the feeling of being the youngest best.

The women comes to a halt when she sees Regina and stammers about, making apologies

"Roland" Regina interrupts the babbling

"was just telling me how the ladder seems shaky and should not be climbed" and the women sees the ladder and whirls on the older boys with slanted eyes before returning to Regina and apologizing again, taking Roland's hand in order to return him to his papa. As he is walking away Roland turns and waves his tiny hands

"bye Gina!" he calls and Regina ignores the numerous looks as she wave's back

"bye Roland"

Let them stare.

**AN: First let me give a huge thank you for the over whelming response! Thank you for favorites and fallows and most of all for the reviews. I did people mention the fact that the last chapter had errors, I am sorry about that. This story does not have a beta and I uploaded it on a whim. A lot of people mentioned wanting to see the meeting and honestly the original piece I have written glosses over a lot of details so I'm trying to expand on them.**

**So I'm interested in knowing what you think? What relationships do want to see develop in detail? what relationships do you not mind me glossing over? This story will be heavy on dimple queen and here is a riddle can any of you guess who the other man that stood next to Robin was? How about Regina's secret friend any guesses? Also this is definitely OQ but they will bump heads just a heads up!**

**As always Once is not mine, thanks for reading and looking forward to your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Becoming Queen

Her sleep is restless and she wakes up twice in a span of few hours, the first time is when the night is still young. She went to bed ridiculously early, avoiding the people who look at her with distrust.

The second time the moon is at its peak, hushed whispers and heart wrenching whimpers are the sounds that wake her. She thinks she is dreaming when a small voice reaches her ear and instantly she is on her feet. It sound like Roland, the boy who had appeared like a ray of sunshine in her utterly bleak life.

She doesn't hesitate as she slips out from behind the curtain that separates her temporary room from the rest of the hut. She instantly spies Ruby and her grandmother (Granny) huddled by the hearth trying to calm a crying Roland. She barely takes a step when all three occupants by the fire look her way. None of the adults get to say word for Roland does not waist a moment and launches himself out of Ruby's embrace and into Regina's. The young Queen in lost, so lost but by some instinct she picks the boy and hugs him close. He looks at Granny with a questioning gaze "father has watch mothers been gone" the older women murmurs and Regina nods as she begins running soothing circles on the boys back singing his name softly till the boys cries begin to subside.

The stare of the other two women grate on her nerve and so she slowly recedes back to her room, Roland's sniffling calming down. Her body is half battered and she can't help but lie down, with the small boy curled on her side. "I had bad dream Gina" Roland whimpers when Regina asks why the boy had been crying "a bad dream about what sweets?" Regina hopes that talking will dim the boys level of fear "flying pigs, they, they came and papa was not here and neither was nuncle killy or davi or little john and I shouted but no one came!" Roland switches between regular English and Sherwood dialect unconsciously.

"Oh, Rolland it was just a dream sweetie but tell you what, if you ever get lost I promise to not stop until I find you" and she means it, she knows how terrifying and lonely being lost feels. Roland rubs one his eyes with is pudgy fist as his breathing begins to even out "you promise" he asks and she nods. "I do" he seems satisfied with that and wraps a tiny hand in her shirt color and drift to sleep as she hums softly.

She is woken at the crack of dawn by several older women. She wakes with a start and instinctively hugs Roland closer to herself; the strangers look at her oddly but back off. It's Granny face that calms her and only then does she hand Roland over to Ruby and he is taken from her still half asleep and carried out. She is dragged into the cold misty morning to a lake. They strip her and she lets them, goes into the ice cold water and lets it numb her to the bone. They sing and dunk her head into the water several times rubbing her with sand till she is red before dragging her out, wrapping her in a cloak this time taking her to a cave closer to camp. The cave houses a series of hot spring where she is scrubbed and cleansed with oils messaged into her body with more chants and singing.

When they bring her back to her hut they stare at her expectantly. Regina lets them ponder for a bit for she cannot stop shivering nor can she feel several of her toes; so she takes her time moving toward the one of the chests.

She sold the wedding dress her mother had ordered her; the huge white gown had layers and layers of hoops and underskirts. The dress had taken up one trunk by itself, though it had brought her good deal of gold. She, or rather her maid and close friend Esme had another dress made in a bold dark navy. The dress reminded her of the midnight sky and had been made of a light and flowing fabric which danced in the wind. It held tight to her figure, extenuating her curves but flowed out to a loose skirt at her hips. A deep v in the front and the back showcased her alabaster skin the flowing bell sleeves where transparent in parts. Esme, had spoken about how her hair shone brighter and her skin whiter in contrast of the material while Regina had tried to care.

Now though, she did and when she spied the look of approval on Ruby, her grandmother and the other two ladies attending she sent a silent prayer of thanks to her maid.  
>They dress her and lead her out.<p>

She is wrapped once more and taken to her hut where they take coal and draw designs upon her hands and feet, adding lines behind her lashes. As she sits there getting painted woman after woman enters the hut and offers a series of dried herbs before adding a line to the tail of an arrow which has been drawn on Regina's back. The painting of the arrow stings and she knows that it will remain forever, she wonders of her husband, how he is going through this the second time.

She knows not to expect much her mother was after all Lady Cora "Love is weakness" but so apparently is hope for while women come, smile and wish her well in English. They compare her to the previous Queen, dissect the day, her husband's behavior and mood step by step and though they speak in the Sherwood dialect, thinking she is oblivious their words begin to wear on Regina. She endures though, endures and smiles at them, thanking them over and over but after hours and hours of hearing them talk she is ridiculously close to tears, close to shouting at them to stop. For she understands that their first Queen was brave, more beautiful, and apparently more respectful of the Sherwood culture and fashion; understands that her betrothed far more in love with his first wife , far more excited about his first marriage.

She wants to protest and tell them this, but she doesn't. Instead she smiles and when the sun is setting she is called out. The people stand and watch as she walks toward their leader, all eyes on her beside that of her husband, he looks straight ahead; Chants, song, and vows begin to be recited and Regina feels as though she may cry.

Finally a knife is presented to her. It's simple, so utterly simple with no designs and no carvings and she hears murmurs rise but the wise-woman points at her and so she takes it and gives it the woman who has been singing and she cuts Regina's palm, she doesn't flinch before doing the same is done to Locksley. Her betrothed finally looks her in the eye and offers her his cut hand and this is where she can refuse, turn or run. From the look in those blue orbs she can tell he is truly offering any if not all those option to her, she doesn't know why but she doesn't take them. Instead she places her cut hand in his and she can tell he understands as well. What's surprising is the look of relief on his face when she places her hand in his, he suddenly seems lighter. The wise-woman pours a liquid on their joint hands and it burns but her hand shaking brings her enough shame that she will not let it register on her face.

Then suddenly young Roland is there, between them and the man is saying a song for mother and son and Regina wants to scream, for if her friend had not taught her the ancient dialect she would be clueless right now. She should be mad, furious maybe but its Roland and all she feels is ridiculously happy and ecstatic. The boy looks utterly adorable reciting what he is told, Granny steps in and asks the wise-women to say this part in regular English and the women does so without stopping or missing a beat, though her husband looks confused and alarmed for a beat though he composes his face quickly.

She says each word she is asked to say with utmost sincerity. She pledges to be Roland's mother, his guardian and his protector, she promises to love and cherish him, and quietly she adds to herself that this small boy, this ray of sunshine and hope that has burst into her life will be, from this day on her first son, come hell or high water. Roland smiles up at her with that toothy smile and presents her with a small fairy stone, a deep red wrapped in agreen wire and turned into a necklace. She can't help but smile as tears cloud her eyes, thought she keeps them at bay, and get down to his level; allowing him to place the necklace around her neck. She doesn't have to give anything to him but she pulls out a dragon medallion, her own father had made it for her, and places it around the boy's neck. She places her forehead against the boy and whispers only for his ears "it will protect, cherish and help you grow; I will love you forever more this vow I solemnly swear" in his Sherwood dialect and he looks dumb struck. The boy hugs her and she returns it.

She rises and stands, they sing more chants and bind her hands in a figure eight with her boy's father, the cord is lit on fire and it vaporizes into air as the flame touch the rope. And then he is leaning in a hand tilting her chin and kissing her.

A spark

A spark unlike any other runs through her veins and she forgets everything, the people who now are cheering, her lack of will to live and when they part because of oxygen she is staring at him, dumb struck and she will later swear that for a moment when they parted he too looks dazed. The crowds cheers pulls them back and she swallows trying to compose herself as Robin leads her away. Music and dancing follow and in all honesty it's a blur, Ruby and her friend Belle are by her side tending to her needs, the sea caption comes about and gives her a black pearl necklace and makes one inappropriate joke upon the next; Ruby looks amused while Belle looks faint but the caption continues until the man who had spoken in her defense the night before cuts him off and apologizes.

His name is David; he gives her a hair comb designed with purple crystal flowers, crystals she has never seen before. "They build in the caves high in the mountains near my home" he smiles softly to her and she now knows who he is. The shepherd who had risked his life for this country; sending a messenger hawk to her husband of approaching army from the mountains, a daring plan which Leopold and several other kings had planned. David had stalled the army posing as a prince who had news. The man had dinned and charmed the invading captions so thoroughly that they had no idea that the king who they had wanted to kill had not only been warned but had saddled up and brought his own army to meet them. Many had said that the spy had died in the cross fire, others spoke of his daring escape. No matter "Charmming" as he came to be dubbed was just as big a myth as Hook. Though Regina now knew the younger man is much better mannered.

Her favorite part of the wedding is getting to know Roland, he is four, he loves horses and dragons, hates green food, his mommy is with the stars and he has a big heart; he talks with her for hours in broken dialect from her home and she listens to everything says absorbing it like a sponge till he finally settles himself on her lap and exhausts his topics hours later. She asks him if perhaps speaking in Sherwood dialect would be easier reminding him that she could speak whatever was easiest for him "Roland I know how to speak your tongue" his big eyes have mischief in them as he smiles and answers "not many people here know enchanted dialect, it'll be our secret language" and she agrees.

It grows late and a group of old women come to whisk her away, to prepare. She agrees but tells them she is putting Roland in his bed for tonight. The boy is sleeping with Ruby and Granny once more; he is already half way asleep and asks to be carried. She picks him up and he clings to her. But before she exits she pauses and nods her head to the guests in a silent thank, she had thanked them personally earlier, and they silently raise their glass, the few guest who are too drunk begin to shout things as she suspects might be customary but they are shushed and silenced by others. No one wants to disturb the sleeping prince. Roland put up no fight as she helps him change and tucks him in, she gives him a kiss on his check before exiting and before she exits she can hear his snores, at least someone will sleep peace full tonight she thinks as she heads to the big hut that is now suppose to be her home.

They fuss about her like doves slipping her dress off and helping her into a flimsy robe. She wishes that Granny, Ruby or even Belle had been here. The women once more reminisce about the first Queen and while Roland had distracted her and caused her joy she is once more nervous. Their words set bloom a sense of self loathing in her, she doesn't hate the previous queen, can't the women is the reason she has Roland. So rather she hates herself for falling short, every comment they make, helps the loathing and doubt bloom and soon her mother's voice joins them in her head. Agreeing that Regina is too thin in the wrong places and too muscular in others, too tall, too pale, too old and too bold; Her mother's voice agrees with them that she will disappoint and that the marriage is odd at best and doomed.

One old women tells her she is to cut the cord that secure the robe bout her with the knife she got at the ceremony. She sees the odd look they share as one passes the knife to another before they placed it in her hand with a fake smile. "Hand it to him then as a sign of your trust" and Regina stops her face from showing her true expressions of fear, self-loathing and annoyance and instead nods. The women leave and Regina sits on the bed twisting the knife about, it's sharp, well balance and the handle is sturdy, all in all a good knife which will serve it purpose but will be tossed aside when it becomes too dull, easily replaceable she thinks. She wonders of its significance.

Her attention wavers after a while, Locksley still has not shown up and so she finds her gaze locked into the fire as the flames dance changing their color, weaving together and she thinks of Daniel and how this night was supposed to be shared with him. But she doesn't get much time to dwell on the fact when suddenly the curtains are parted and Locksley's there staring at her. She is utterly wrecked and nervous inside the other women's voice grow louder and louder in her head, but she squares her shoulders, lifts her chin and stands. With one swift move she cuts the cord that holds the robe together, the chord falls and the only fabric on her body falls open barring her to him.

She sees him swallow and his eyes roam her body. She is scarred but does not let her chin drop as he begins tentatively walk toward her. When he is within a foot she holds out the knife, he pauses and after a moment takes the knife. She waits, not sure what he is waiting for its basic thing they must do. As she keeps looking at him, waiting, she sees his eyes which had at first been poised on her face, after their initial roaming, then the knife finally snap up to meet hers; but for only a moment. Before he strides past her toward the bed, sharing a bed is a duty and chore why is he acting like this? he cuts his hand and she can't help but ask "What are you doing?" he pauses, still turned toward the bed, away from her and rolls his shoulders as though getting rid of tension "they will expect blood" is all he says and Regina does not know how to take this answer, this insult.

She is so angry and hurt at this unwarranted insult that she will not bleed, at the insinuation that she is used and sullied, at the fact that her mother and all those women were right and at the proof of the fact that she is not good enough; that she does not think when she moves "it suppose to be mine or it won't count" she grits out and takes his wrist with the knife and cuts her hip, he does not turn. She walks past him to the other side and grips the sheets and wipes her blood on it. She waits again; he does not look at her at all but takes his shirt off, tossing it to the side before lying on to the bed "get some sleep" is all he says as he lies on his side facing away from her.

Regina stands there in shock; she has never felt so wretched in her life. She slowly sits on the bed, so far into the corner she is likely to fall off during the night. She clutches the front of the robe together and feels her lips waver, but she refuses to make a sound. She feels so exposed that she desperately searches the room for something to wear and all she can see in form of clothing is his shirt, she hates this man right now but that shirt is welcomes. Anything to cover her at this moment feels beyond good she consents as she slips the shirt on and gently lies down and curls her feet into herself, she has never felt so exploited.

Why marry her and make her come here if he is uninterested. She had not been excited to bed him, he was not what her dream man looked like, that man was long dead, but she had been willing to trust. Had done as she was suppose to, went along with his customs, bent to his every whim, had bared herself in front of him, literarily and had place her trust in his hands, figuratively, only to have it thrown back in her face. It was a simple tradition, why did he act like this, why did he reject her? Why was she cursed with a life of isolation? What more did he want? As she felt her eyes begin to close to she heard her mother's last sentence echo in her ear over and over again, she had somehow managed to be a failure at the most basic thing a women was suppose to be capable of, she had failed to be desirable. And as dreams finally consume her it's not just mother taunting her but every other women she has to live with from now on.

**OQ**

The next day as she slowly wakes and as the events of the previous day slowly come to mind she realizes something, the worst part of her wedding wasn't the wedding night. Matter of fact her wedding was smooth though uneventful. It was having to listen to the others that had ruined her day. She thinks back to what had happened last night and admits that she is indeed part relieved; part insulted sure but mostly tiered and confused. Growing up in the family she has, she knows everyone wants something so if not her body what did her husband want from her? A mother for his son? For if that is what he wants then she would gladly be that, Roland, she can't help but smile at the thought of the precious boy who has already captured her heart and soul. If indeed that is all he wants, she can do that, and if seeks another she can. . . bear that too, her fate would have been much worse with other men who would have used, abused and neglected her.

In a way Regina realizes she gets exactly what she wants and so much more. The Hood- Robin as she is expected to call him had not touched her, barely had been able to even glanced at her. His actions were noble, even welcomed she was not keen to bed a man she didn't know, except…

Except he had insinuated that she would not bleed, that she was not pure. That had struck a nerve within her; it wasn't like Regina cared about the notion of it all really but that the protection of her virtue had cost a lot. It had cost her Daniel, any male friends growing up and so much more. The fact that he had ignored her during the celebrations and that he had made no attempt to speak to her had also hurt, badly.

Though now, that she is calmer, the chatter of those women farther away she can see that the man probably did not know how sensitive the issue would have been to her; he was most likely just trying not to force himself on her, though he was very rude in the way he went about it. Either way she appreciates that he did not force himself on her and is glad that she now has a child that is hers by marriage in her life, a child whom she loves dearly. Her only mistake was thinking that perhaps she had a chance of developing something more with her husband; Love is her weakness, it has always been.

She is lost in thought when suddenly she hears very faint pitter-patter of small feet and then the curtains that separated he-their room from the rest of the hut is pushed back.

"Gina! You awake?"

Roland's enchanted dialect is very sloppy but extremely adorable; Regina can't help the smile that settles over her face as she feels the tugging on her blankets "are you awake? Papa said not to wake you so if you still sleep tell me and I go" this causes Regina to chuckle and she turns and in one swoop snakes a hand around the boys frame pulling him under the cover and attacking him with tickles.

He shrieks with laughter and squirms and pleads for mercy which Regina grants readily. As Roland begins to calm down Regina feels mesmerized, this little precious boy was half hers now. Hers to love to cherish to help grow; She feels her heart squeeze and warmth spread through her inside as Roland snuggles closer to her, a movement she mimics. As the small boy, her small boy begins to tell her what he wants to do today, her finger unconsciously go to his unruly hair and absentmindedly stroke them out of his face. Even if Robin spends the rest of her life ignoring, evading or insulting her, Regina knows she won't care. For Robin has given her this beautiful boy and for that, for that she will be eternally grateful to him no matter what comes.

She spends the day with her new son and he shows her his world, their hut wraps around an enormous tree. The inside trunk of it is hollow all the way up, though it is very much living and used as a chimney with the hearth in the center. To the back lays Regina and Robin's room separated by hanging curtains it's furthest in the back hidden by the trunk when you enter. Roland's room is situated by the side of trunk visible from her own bedroom as well as the front entrance and kitchen. A third room lies across Roland's, the hearth and sitting area is by the front of the tree trunk and directly in front of the huts opening. An interesting circular house, cozy and warm.

Its early spring still frost very much present in the air, an old woman with deep wrinkles and a soft smile is preparing food and while Regina pays attention to the story's Roland tell she watches half fascinated at her sure movements. Roland introduces the women, as Gemma. She lives in a house that according to Roland looks like a shoe and she takes care of him and teaches him fun games. Regina can tell the women is uneasy about her presence and the way she keeps glancing at Roland makes it obvious that the women fears being cut from the boys life. "She teaches fun games and songs.." Roland goes on and on in his adorable manner.

"Will you teach me?"

Regina asks with conviction for now she has a purpose, for the first time in her life she has a purpose, her Roland, her little dragon. If she is to be his mother she needs to learn the ways of his life, his world. And for him Regina can already tell she will do anything including changing her color and spots. But she needs help, can't do it alone, and needs someone to show her. Someone, anyone. She doesn't say this to the old lady with white hair and kind eyes who lives in a shoe shaped house. She doesn't beg or plead, just asks;

"Will you teach me?"

The lady pauses and studies her, looks straight into Regina's eyes and stares. Regina feels as though her soul is being weighed but keeps looking back, the lady stares and then she smiles.

Though Gemma teaches the ropes of her house and the domestic life; it is Ruby who shows her the ropes of the culture around her, the girl who Regina has heard be called aimless is full of drive to teach Regina all she knows. Regina spends the first two weeks repeating one phrase over and over again "teach me" and Ruby does, from the layout of the land to the way the village works, the language, the trades, weaving, hunting, trapping, history and politics. Ruby is well versed and if there is something she does not know she knows someone who does.

That's how she is taken under the wing of the elder Granny. Every day she teaches Regina new things, lesson after lesson from basic things such as plant usage, skinning, sewing, weaving and cooking to more complicated matters such as council meetings and settling grievances and listening to complaints. Regina has never learned so much in such a short time but she has no other work besides Roland who besides meals and some afternoons spends time in morning classes, with his friends or papa. She realizes early on that she needs to let Roland's life continue as it has, to fit herself in it no matter how much she would love spending every day with him.

Her husband is kind and courteous, offers to help her in anything he might catch her doing, carry things, hold open passages but usually he does so silently, he is courteous. She does not talk to her husband unless necessary which only happens if Roland is present with them both, a rarity. He is utterly polite and utterly courteous, a stranger. So it's no surprise that a month later and she is going stir crazy; people do not accept her as their queen won't come to her with problems and she can't do her work. She goes to stables, as they have always calmed her and run into a surprising familiar face. .

Her secret friend, Emma, literally runs into her and they stand there shocked before they are embracing. They swap stories, she tells of being saved by Robins Navy Caption after she had rescued him from Leopold's dungeon and Regina tells the newly arrived scout about her marriage "what happened to Daniel?" and Regina can't breathe. but she tries to keep calm and tells her "my mother killed him, three years ago" she feels tears fall and no matter how hard she tries her face won't easily fall into the composed mask, it takes her trying a good while but she is finally composed "I wish I could ride" she whispers and its Emma who looks surprised "why don't you? Is your horse to wild" and she looks at Emma like she stupid but it turns out she is the one missing something. "Every groom gives his bride a horse" Emma explains and there in a Stall next to Robin's signified white horse lays a black beauty "she has a temper, is restless to; rumor was the queen is too dainty to go riding" Emma is goading her and it works "care to race?" Is all she asks and Emma leaves to saddle her own horse.

The horse has a temper but so does Regina, they stare at one another sizing each other, Regina slowly approach and place a hand on his neck; they will get along fine, she can sense it. She is saddling her when someone enters shouting alarms to leave the Queens horse be and Regina has to do everything she can to keep herself from laughing when the man sees her face, and stammers an apology and that is how Regina meets the stable master. Tuck, he is old with kind eyes and turn bright red and Regina takes pity on the man, who upon learning her plans begs her to take a guide "the Forrest is dangerous for those unaccustomed to it Milady" he means well and Regina nods as she walks her horse out "I know sir Tuck but I won't get a costumed to it from inside the village, I am it's queen, I need to learn my land" she gives him a small smile and with one swift move mounts her horse, Emma is there and once they enter the Forrest, Regina flies.  
><strong>AN: Let me just say that the notifications I get from you guys make my day and I want to thank you all for the kind words and the many, many suggestion! Those of you who reviewed with questions or ideas thank you so much, for it spurs on my muse, I have to say I did not expect this interest in the story but thank you all!<strong>

**A lot of you have asked about Snow, she is coming but not for a few more chapters, Regina will have other things to deal with first. Killian will also be more present now that Emma has been found and also, keep your eyes out Rumple, he is going to be related to Roland any guesses how? Also a character mentioned will end up being pivotal to the plot in a few chapters, they have not appeared on OUAT and I have shortened their name here, can you guess who it is?**

**In regard to Robin seeming cold and distant, it has a good explanation, just remember this all from Regina's perspective so there are things she doesn't know. I do wonder if you feel dimple Queen is being rushed? Because I wanted to make Roland, Regina's goal and purpose, though Granny will have a chat about Regina's relationship with Roland and there will trouble in that regard as well.**

**Well that's it for now, please, please do review and let me know what you thought as always Once is not mine and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Disgust

While granny taught her the domestic affairs and politics of the land Emma updates her on the foreign ones. The girl was not only a guard but a scout as well becoming Regina's eyes and ear in the political realm of this new place, Emma was generally well liked and so Regina found herself up to date with the news

It takes a month for a domestic pattern to be established and another to go through it before she realizes that while the people have come to accept her, the people do not see her as a Queen and so she still remains an outsider to them. She is an outsider for they do not interact with her, she has job that should solve this problem, except it doesn't.

The problem is that her job comes with no description and so one day she asks Granny "What did the Queen do?" and the old women looks at her with same blank stare everyone else does when she hints at the previous queen so she amends her question "what does a queen do?" and all she gets for an answer is an evasive, everything. At first she huff and rolls her eyes, but as she lies there that night next to her husband who seems to be involved in everything, she figures why not and so she begins, doing everything, for what does she have to lose.

She has Emma ask the head female caption of one of the offensive divisions to meet with her, Mulan they call her, the women comes looking doubtful and not so trusting and so Regina continues with her mantra "teach me" but she words it differently and now commands her and so it begins. Her new routine, getting up earlier than Robin an hour before dawn; getting up and going to the training camp and sparring, sparring everyday with a different female warrior until one morning while she is sparing and Caption Jones appears out of nowhere like he always seems to do when Emma is around and begins sparring with her.

The first time she keeps up, her father had trained her for a time until her mother finds out, so she keeps up and she can see he is impressed. But it has been years and she is rusty so it's no surprise that he begins to take the offensive. while Ruby and Mulan teach her hand to hand, Killian teaches her the art of swords, they fight until the sun peeks, he has disarmed her twice, and she has gotten him back once, but she receives a compliment before she hurries to the cold stream, washing quickly before slipping in to her hut to wake Roland.

Her daily riding and sparring gives her away to connect with the scouts. Weeks later when she is heading toward a Scout Meeting the familiar faces give her comfort. The scout meetings which commence twice a month every week, includes receiving reports from different part of the land, her husband doesn't usually attends those regularly, though he does receive reports. However since the border dispute has begun he has no time. He is trying to keep a nomad attack from the south east border. There seems to be no question that he shall win but in his absence he asks Regina to take over.

Regina will never admit aloud how seeing the great and mighty Hood shuffle his feet and clear his throat a great many times in a span of few minutes had been not only amusing but in a way adorable. Partly because it became clear to her, where Roland got his bouts of shyness as well as his mannerisms from and partly for it reminded her that her husband was man instead of a myth. She hadn't been able to help her smile as she had agreed to take over this. It is one of the longest conversations they have had in the three and a half month of their marriage but she gladly accepts for it allows her an entrance to having an official entrance.

She spars with these scouts regularly so they are not hostile and the meetings are standard, she acts as mediator and must be doing an ok job at it for they welcome her back every time.  
>It's during the fourth meeting that she proves her worth. The meeting is one called urgently, and they all gather to hear the news; a small group has began congregating to the south border, their intent unclear but though they have not made a threatening move, yet. They could be planning to attack the king from behind or planning to attack a trading village near there, They only have enough man power to the aid of one, which do they choose. People are divided and fight back and force, Regina listens to both sides. She usually calls for a vote and then gives her decree; so far majority rule has been her answer. She does a count in her head and knows what the outcome of a vote will be; she doesn't call for a vote.<p>

When the last man has had his say she makes her call "send the group to the village" she says and waits for their reaction. They seem unsure of what to do "the enforcement goes to the village, so be it" Mulan is the first to back her and writes down the decree and sends it off with a messenger. Others murmur agreements and when Regina can see they won't challenge her outright on the decision, she gives her explanation "when I was coming here my mother Lady Cora and brother in-law king Leopold accompanied me. When my mother asked the king whether or not he would make an attempt on our king's life, Leopold declined. Fear is an effective tool one which our king has instilled fully in his enemies hearts. No group, especially a small one will risk going after him, especially when he has an army with him, but they will ransack a trading village, so we will guard the village it is the right thing to do, the king would prefer it thus" and he would, her husband is polite and courteous toward her and maybe even shy, but he is passionate man especially toward his people and his country, he loves his people. And in the three and a half month since their wedding she knows he carries the burden of his responsibilities close to his heart and would rather protect the people than get extra aid.

"we shall send a rider toward the king with warning, but the reinforcement goes to the village" they take her piece and she can see that majority are swayed; one speaks out "Leopold could have been lying, you can be lying, plotting his death" tension hangs in the spade but Regina has had accusation flung at her before and is master at playing cards. She keeps her face blank and her tone e passive "Leopold lost regard for women after his first wife died and speaks carelessly around them" she waves that worry off "as for me well you're right I'm a foreign a queen, but I still am your queen. Trust my judgment and I will not lead you astray not on purpose. But whatever you may think of me, know this. That the king is my Roland's father and no matter what, I will walk through hell to make sure Roland is not separated with the ones that he loves."

And no one disputes that, for a blind man see how Roland and Regina have taken to each other like bee to honey. Roland follows her around like a baby duck waddling after his mama and Regina includes him in as many thing as she can often checking on the boy when he is with others. Their love for each other is undisputed, unchallenged and when the meeting is adjourned she leaves to find her little duck although he likes to be called her little dragon. She picks him up at Granny's hut where her boy is asleep and carries him back to their hut; Emma, Killian and Mulan are waiting there for her. She is surprised but lets them in, she puts down Roland in his bed tucking the small boy in; thankful she had fed and bathed the boy before dropping him off at Granny's.

"Robin will hear of this" Emma is fuming "no doubt love I'll let him know personally when I warn him of the group" "why bother him about it, Otally has always been a pain, we can quite him ourselves" and it's the fact that the other two look OK with the idea that forces Regina to take action "Stop! Look I appreciate all your support but he didn't say anything that others weren't thinking; I don't want people to think I deal in fear, if there is to be backlash let be on the surface so it can be dealt with before it grows to serious" she tries to keep her temper she does really appreciate their concern, it's nice to know someone will help. Emma keeps pushing  
>"Robin will-"<p>

"do nothing!" Regina finally snaps and closes her eyes; her outbursts taking all she has left "he won't care and he will do nothing" she tell Emma quite honestly "love,-" Killian begins but Regina holds up a hand "Killian I know he is a brother to you before anything else and believe me when I acknowledge that as far as men go, he is one of the most honorable men I have ever met hands down, an amazing leader, a spectacular father and a courteous husband. But he will not care and that ok which is why I ask you to let me handle this" the other three look at her as though she has grown a third head

"A courteous husband? Spirits Regina what kind of life are you living here?" Emma looks at her with concern etched onto her face "a very good one, I have boy who I love, people whom I consider friends and a husband who respects me, though he won't stand up for me; and that's fine too I can't stand a man who fights my battles for me, I can fight just fine" the three don't looked convinced "what have you seen in regards to Robin?" It's Mulan who asks and Regina glances at Killian "he won't tell" it's Emma who promises "the hell I won't" Killian answers honestly and grunts at the punch Emma throws at him but continues "Regina, I don't know if you count me as an honorable man-" Regina rolls her eyes "you know I do Killian which is why I do not wish to put in you in this position" but Killian doesn't head her warning "Milady tell me, how do you know of his lack of support" and Regina is tiered and just wants to go to her bed "I watch the inner meetings" and the three of them look at her dumbstruck,

"Those meetings are well guarded I have never seen you there" Killian is sure "no you haven't. But I have heard what the other members say, how I'm spoken of and alas hear his silence clearly as well" Killian opens and closes his mouth "Milady then you have also heard my silen-"

"It's Regina, Killian and you're not my husband. All I am to you to anyone in this land is a joke of a queen left to dwell in the shadow of the one who lived before. What everyone forgets is that I did not wish for her passing, not did I ask to be brought here and tied to a man who is so busy trying to hold on to a shadow he does not see the disarray his own son is in. No one speaks of her and Roland is desperately trying to find a piece that belonged to his mother, so go and report to your king and tell him all I have said, and see if he cares" they leave and she sleeps, there is only one she cares about and while his father is amazing, he is denying the boy a basic thing.

She doesn't know if Killian does report the conversation to Robin, but a week later news come that the small group did attack, they attacked the village. At the next council they look at her with respect.

**OQ**

It's been four month she has been wed Her favorite part of the day is the time she spends with Roland, Robin is out of the tent early in the morning, before sunrise and Regina has come to love the hours between when he leaves and which she has to drop Roland off at the small school they have. The boy has a big heart and gives freely and she soaks up the love radiating and gives every ounce of love she has right back pilling it onto the boy. She wakes him up with a toy she has made for him from the extra material of a grey velvet dresses she has cut off to suite her new life better, a grey dragon with name of sniffles. She strokes her boys check with the dragon and piles kisses on him till he squeals with laughter, racing him out so he can go wash and clean himself before running back to the food that she has cooked. She walks him to the school before checking in with Emma.

Gemma is much happier with her busier schedule, she is more relied on now and while Regina has stopped cooking the morning and afternoon meal she tries to cook the night one herself and often coaxes Roland to helping her, she loves the freedom of creating something, Roland has nothing but praise and Robin who is often full of stories for their son always gives a gentle "thank you" and raves about the food, more so now that her food are actually tasty. After every meal they share her husband pulls Roland with him to clean up, "if Regina cooks we clean. Fair is fair" he tells his son who often tries to protest that he too cooked. Sometimes, Robin lets him get away with it, usually Roland helps loving to sing off key with his father. They both have little talent Regina soon learns, but she doesn't mind the scene the create one bit.

**OQ**

But not all that she learns warms her heart; she is sparring with one of the more daring soldiers who have not let her gender blind his opportunity to practice, when she learns of the significance of the dagger. They call it quits for the day and she makes for her water skin when she sees a dagger just like her own beneath the young man's things; following her gaze the soldier begs her to keep quiet for its not ready yet and when Regina nods as though she knows what he is talking about, the soldier rubs at his neck nervously "it's just, I'm not what to carve on the handle you know, its suppose to be such a statement, preserved for years to come. I'm not sure how to carve what her union to me would mean on a such a small handle, I mean I hope for so much and its suppose to reflect our love, our hopes maybe our future and least of all our commitment to each other. I want our kids to truly see her importance to me in the future you know…"

He is rambling and Regina is nodding "… I thought about leaving it blank, like yours. Figured there is a bigger meaning to it that I don't realize, -" "Don't" Regina's voice is firm, not unkind but firm "Don't leave it blank" she pauses, "where did you first meet her" Regina asks and the young man answers without a beat "beneath the maple tree by the well" and Regina nods "Trees are a symbol of family and unity, they have roots indicating our ancestors and past and have fruits which will symbolize our future" she is throwing an idea to distract him from her slip and it seems to work as he nods entranced before thanking her and rushing off.

She sighs and stands there unsure, it should not affect her but it does. Taking out the dagger she studies it closely, it sits there in her palm as it has always been, bare and simple. She had not expected much when she had came into the marriage, but during those first hours she had let herself hope, of a future of a potential. Even now there are moments which hope blooms in her no matter how hard she tries to squish it down. He was not a bad man her husband, she knew this form what she had observed these four month.

He was just, easy going and kind and caring. If he had been cruel she would not long for a possible future, but instead he had only insulted her on their first night in the worst way possible. She took out her own knife and examines it, she had broken it in. She supposes she should be grateful he had not beat her, had not tossed her out for everyone to mock, yes she should be happy. But was that all she was worth, nothing? For that's what he saw of her, as he had demonstrated on the knife nothing now and nothing ever. She sighs berates herself, he husband has barely been home for a solid week these month, more important matters consume him and they should consume her, if this country falls she too will be in danger, Roland would be in danger. She gathers her things slowly gets up, turns to go about her business when she sees Killian and Emma standing there.

From their faces she knows they have heard their talk, Killian looks apologetic and Emma looks mad. Regina has a long day ahead of her and she lets out a harsh breath "Let it go Emma" fatigue evident in her voice. She sees Emma open and close her mouth looking for something to say but comes up empty. So instead she whirls on Killian who ignores her, for the first time Regina has ever seen and opens his mouth in what starts sounding like an apology before Regina waves him off "my mother and Leopold arranged this match, come on Emma, I got lucky; now if you excuse me my son is waiting. Just let this be proof that he should not be bothered in regards of me" she repeats the mantra in her head, trying her heart to agree with her head.

Slowly Regina sees the people open up to her, her expertise lay in three things her son, herbs and horses. It starts out slowly at first but those close to her refer people seeking advice on horses and herbs to her and she shares what she knows and soon enough more and more people are coming to her with questions and concerns. However if she was to point the pinnacle moment of her acceptance by the people it's when a young girl of six is carried off by her spooked horse. Robin and the men are out dealing with boarder issue; Regina takes off a second behind her, beckoning the girl to jump into her arms and off the spooked horse. When she finally does all, Regina feels utter relief, the rest of the village joins them and they are swept up by the happy crowd. That night the family hosts a dinner inviting people and Regina is toasted to again and again "To the Queen" they call, and the forest returns the calls from its depth. Regina is utterly happy for her son is happy, he had been concerned with how the people used to evade Regina and now, now he basks in his mother's glory sitting on his father's shoulder.

Regina thinks it her imagination but she can swear that Robin too looks utterly proud. She had been surprised when he had burst into the hut looking panicked, his eyes roaming her form as he had approached her in quick steps and grasped her hands in his "I- I heard about the horse, you're alright?" and Regina for once doesn't have a heart to pull back and instead nods her head feeling speech less "yes I'm alright, so is the girls" Robin had blinked and nodded "right the girls; that's good" he had kept staring at her as though doubting his eyes and for a moment his gaze had lingered on her lips. Regina tries not to think what would have happened if only Roland had not burst into the room.

**OQ**

Roland, her beautiful boy, she gives thanks to his mother every day, and whenever he tells her stories other obviously have recited for him she listens and asks question. But he needs more, she can sense and so when she suggests doing something special during their weekend time he jumps with excitement. A trader from the east had once brought her a book on folding paper and while that is scarce here, there are plenty of large leaves which they hunt together on the last day of every week, the day which Robin stays at war councils, before huddling together by the hearth in the middle of the tent creating a small cranes, frogs, dogs, etc. Then Roland sits with their creation and holds in his tiny hands and speaks, she offered to leave during that time but he said no.

So instead she picks up her own side project, a bit of mending, knitting or weaving until he is done talking. Though some speak of the previous Queen many do not, and when Roland asked her of a story Regina began hunting for them, a voyage that has proven more challenging and difficult than expected. Most often now she sits and writes those stories down while her little dragon talks and plays with his creation. She will one day give this book to him but for now he just plays and talks with figurines. Sometimes he is done in a few minutes other times he goes on for a good while but never more than half an hour. He then goes to Regina who always says the same thing to their creation "thank you for giving the best treasure of all, I'll always love and protect him" before Roland kisses the origami and burns it, sending a kiss to his mama. The boy needs this for now, maybe he will for a long time, but something had to be done.

Its five month after they have been married when Robin begins to show some interest in her. She knows that he has been dealing with a boarder crisis, there are rumors of betrayal by an ally and Regina knows that indeed the situation is dire for the very day after their wedding Robin had come home with a huge pile of parchment. A pile that has kept growing as more and more messengers and envoys have come by. He looks weary now, tired and aged in the short time she has known him with barely anytime to spare.

The small time he does find he spends with Roland, and it is evident on both father and sons feature how much that little time together means to each. Regina doesn't intrude in that time even though Robin always asks her to stay, to play whatever game Roland insists they play. "I don't mind" his blue eyes look at her earnestly and she knows that he doesn't, knows that even now he is willing to share the small time he gets with his son.

But Regina declines "it's alright, Roland wants a big boys day to go see the horses, apparently I'm no fun not letting him sit on the big one all by himself, papa always does" Regina can't help but tease; speaking about Roland comes naturally to both. Robin chuckles softly "Really? Because I was told that you let Roland ride my horse all by himself" he says the sentence loud enough for Roland to hear. The boy freezes for a moment but pretends to not hear them a beat later. Regina can't help but laugh at her sons antics; her son has grown tall in the past month with a birthday approaching soon. She turns to Robin to speak of the matter, but finds that he is staring, no studying her. She swallows and tries to stay calm as she looks at his eyes. He does this often, almost every time they ease into a conversation about Roland, looks at her with wonder and questions as though he wants to say something. Something personal and like a coward Regina always escapes before he can a word; this time no exception. "I promised to go help Ruby gather herbs" is the excuse of the day and she smiles at him, kisses Roland on the cheek and is out the door before Robin can say his customary "Of course"

She knows she should stay, that this is him trying to start a relationship of sorts with her. But she is too afraid to hope; On her wedding day she had hoped, with Daniel she had hoped and each time she had paid for it. No more, she is content with what she has. Therefore she does not need to hope. Except that she does.

**AN: Hey friends, so I received my first "disgruntled" reviewer who was unhappy in terms of the tagging as well as my support or such of the "rape culture" as they put it eloquently.**

******I edited the summery to further clear up the couples of the story, and I wanted to make my opinion known about something. While I do mention harassment and hint at sexual assault in this story, in no way shape or form are these two themes and behaviors inspired by the characters or the actual show. Nor do I endorse, encourage or romanticize these behaviors.**

**The idea for this story came to me after watching the movie Helen of Troy, there is a specific scene really and if you watch the movie you'll be able to tell instantly. Then a visit to the medieval times had me, writing a story about an arranged marriage (something that still happens today). I chose Outlaw Queen because I was/am heartbroken and I love the chemistry of the couple. I know not everyone agrees with the last statement and hey respect to each his/her own. This will be my only reply to such comments though if you do spot grammatical or typo errors do let me know and I shall fix them. I do not have a beta and my editing is not that great.**

******To all my other reviewers thank you so much for the kind words and don't worry you will get more OQ fluff in the next two chapters. Though it won't last****  
><strong>**On a final note, I ask everyone to please not take what I told you as reason to leave unsavory messages on other stories, especially on those who are about other ships. We can peace fully coexist, if not because we are all fans of the same show then out of respect of the hard working group who is the OUAT cast/crew/writers who put a lot of time and energy creating a show that we all love and enjoy;**

***phew* **

**N****ow that all that was said: On with the story**

**As always, much thanks****GQ2000**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4B

Though many come bearing documents and messages that her husband is required to receive, a great deal come bearing wedding gifts, expecting to meet the new Queen.

Her husband is so busy and weary with dealing with political messages he seems to light up when the well-wishers arrive, something that is unlike him according to Granny.  
>They start trickling in at three month mark and have continued so far in a steady stream.<p>

The gifts and well-wishers Robin does not deal with for Regina is the one the gifts are presented to, Regina is the one whom the messengers want to see and report back to their leaders about. Never the less, Robin is always by her side during those visits. She does not know how he makes time but he is always there, appearing out of nowhere and greeting her with a soft hello and genuine, albeit small smile. He makes no move to lead those meetings. Regina is the one to take charge as her husband hovers in the background supporting her; even the more chauvinistic messengers have to deal with Regina for those people her husband completely ignores.

Robin is quite at first during the first few meet and greets. She had stood looking dumbstruck when he had entered, greeting her with a "Good Morning!" the first day. Had to actually stop herself from looking around her to make sure no one else was present in the hut they were in. "Good Morning" she had offered back belatedly. It starts small a few weeks after the first meeting he asks her what her plan for the day are "Roland, is having friends over" she had answered before countering the question "and you?" she knows he must think that she is shy because of how she averts her gaze, but the honest truth is that she is not sure she will be able to control her eyes from roaming his figure should she look at him. "Documents from the western land," he would answer back or "boarder control have submitted their reports". He expands on any topic she asks about and is quite honest with the countries problems; his honesty is refreshing and welcomed.

She would be lying if she said that this does not endear him to her, it is a small thing but it shows his trust and belief in her. The fact that he all but ignores the envoys that are rude to her sends the same message to the other leaders, he trusts and respects her.

This makes her respect him; it also puts her at ease. He is sure enough of his decision and his power that he does not feel the need to control her. That is a rare quality in people with power, she knows this first hand. She had thanked him for his backing after a rather nasty envoy who she had not only snapped at but had sent packing tried to get Robin to override her decision. The man had the nerve to ignore her and to look at Robin who had simply turned to the soldier waiting for them to follow her orders; he had given her soft smile and a countered his gratitude with an "of course".

In these moments she tries not to think of the first night or his silence when the inner council decides to tear her to pieces. Even great men have faults, and her husband's faults are small; she tries to remind herself but, it is these memories that force her to keep her distance.

Though keeping her distance becomes much harder after she stumbles upon her husband bathing one hot summer afternoon. She still blushes when she remembers the sight which greeted her when she had gone to cool off at the stream. She had been returning from training some horses, an action that had gotten her chastised by Granny "it's hot enough to cook an egg on the rocks girl, you will be sick". She had chased Regina out of the stables, making her promise to go to the river and cool down before heading home, a promise Regina had planned to see through.

She had been in high spirits, Roland had mastered enchanted alphabet that morning and the stubborn horse she had been dealing with had finally, finally worked with her, and so she wasted no time slipping off her hot riding boots as well as her thin leggings and outer tunic before diving into the water with only her camisole and underwear on. She had submerged feeling utterly refreshed when goose-bumps had erupted on the back of her neck.

She instantly knew she was being watched and berated herself for leaving her dagger at such a distance as she had. She had slowly turned, trying to prepare herself for anything, only to come face to face with her, naked husband who was standing frozen beneath the small waterfall. Her eyes traced over his form, rigid and solid, until her eyes met his. She felt her cheeks heat and instantly wanted to flee, but something inside stopped her. She could not look away, he was not moving and she, could not, look away. It was as though when he looked at her she was everything, the only entity that existed within his line of sight. His actions would say otherwise but the looks he sent her way, she felt exotic and empowered as though she could command an entire army by simply being her.

It was his look that made her bold, made her insides heat; after all this man had already seen everything and he was her husband. Looking back she knows not, what gave her the strength to simply nod at him and keep cleaning, nor how she managed to not look at him again (though she does steal a glance or two as he washes himself),but somehow she did just that. And as she finished, got dressed and headed home she thought that at least no one could accuse her of being a coward. No one could accuse her of not grasping his attention. And if anyone does accuse her of washing a bit slower or leaving of her leggings and only slipping on her long tunic, well they will not be able to prove a thing.

**OQ**

Neither mentions the 'meeting' as Regina calls it, out loud and life goes on as it has. Along the papers that occupy her husband till the early morning hours comes Killian and David, her husband's most trusted captions who she finds out are like his brothers. While her husband respects the distant she sets, his naval caption grates on her nerve until he begins to grow on her.  
>This irks her.<p>

"You know lass, I was worried you would be a mousy thing until you wielded your mighty dagger on that bastard Antoine, though I'm sorry to say love that it didn't leave that lasting of an impression the ass-hat has been running his mouth again"

It's the sixth night the two captions have dined with them this week for dinner and each night Killian has grown louder in his taunting. Robin has been gone for five of those nights and Regina has a suspicion that her husband had asked the men to join her to make sure she was not alone, Ruby, Emma and Granny had also been present at the table till tonight. One of the expecting women had some trouble and they were called away.

David is kind and sweet, a bit too much in Regina's opinion though at times he gets lost in his thoughts and Regina sees a repressed darkness pass through him. It never lasts and in away it makes Regina trust him more. He has his own demons, he is dealing with them but he still has a tight honor code. Youngest of the three friends he somehow manages to be the most levelheaded though the most idealistic.

"You would know the problems of having a small dagger wouldn't you caption" Regina can't help making the remark which sends David and Killian both choking and spitting there food; looking at her as she cuts her sons food with wide eyes. When she finally looks up David is wheezing trying to not choke for he can't stop laughing and Killian is look at her with awe, shock and amusement. She can see he is impressed though he try to look wounded.

He does indeed try's to play the part of hurt man for he grasps his heart and twists his face in mock pain "oh, mercy spirits the queen has aimed and killed, oh love you have killed me" he falls over and lays as though dead.

Regina looks on unimpressed though Roland's laughter has her lips curving up. The small boy look beyond amused and the moment his "nuncle Killy" is down he launches himself and the duo roll over and over, pretend wrestling. The first time Regina had seen them do this she had wanted to she had watched on utterly petrified that her small boy would be hurt, she had been about to step in when two hands had gently gripped her hips and stilled her movements "he'll be fine, he's fast and wins usually too even though they have stopped letting him for some time now".

Her husband had gently whispered the words to her, his breath ghosting over her skin and she had felt heat bloom and spread from where his hands lay to other parts of her body making her ache. He had been mesmerized watching Roland out run Little John, while she had tried to keep the images of him holding her as he had, with less clothing away from her mind. Regina now recalls how he had flushed when he had recognized how close they had been standing.

Since then, since then he had been lingering longer around her after meals, as they prepared for bed small conversations that went beyond Roland and politics. And now, there were also small touches, a hand on her elbow as he walks with her, a gentle brush of fingers that lingers longer than usual. It's these small things that cause her to hope once more, a fact she is quit weary about. But, as Regina watched Robin creep in quietly and pick up their son and throwing him in the air causing Roland to let out a shriek of laughter she knows she can't do much else but allow that hope to bloom.

**OQ**

Her peace doesn't last, two weeks after the day that marks her fifth month of stay in Sherwood the spy is caught in one of the eastern villages. Robin takes off only to return eight days later with the news of the spies' suicide before he had even reached the village. The betrayal weighs heavily on her husband's soul and the fact that he has to depart again for a war council that ends extremely close to Roland's birthday, which is in three weeks, does little to appease his mood. She has made big plans for her husband's departure to lift his spirits, plans that are completely forgotten due to a few simple words.

She hears them accidently, as much as she eavesdrops on Robin's war councils she let his private affairs be. A woman had come to her hut complaining of head ache earlier and Regina had given her the last of her lavender to have with some tea. Now she wanted some herself and had entrusted Emma to watch over a sleeping Roland while she acquired some from Granny. She was about to knock when she heard her husband's voice

"I don't treat her badly" he grumbles in a voice so unlike the fearsome leader he is, sounding like a young boy getting scolded, which is what is happening "you don't treat her at all, I have seen enemies which interact more than you two do, she's your wife" Granny's voice is sharp Robin groans in what seems to be frustration and says nothing and Regina has to strain to hear the next part "you didn't consummate you bond with her did you?" There is horror in Granny's voice and again Robin says nothing

"Marian died four years ago and I know her last words to you were a demand for you to find happiness again and a mother for Roland so what went wrong? What happened that night, did she refuse, for that I understand you waiting but since-"

"No" is his soft reply "Then what happened where you nervous? What where you feeling?" and the answer he gives pulls the rug from beneath her so fast that she is left shell-shocked

"Disgust-"

She has heard enough; she turns ready to bolt, only to see an equally stunned Ruby behind her. Clamping a hand on the girls mouth Regina pushes her back "you didn't hear anything" she threatens the younger girl before storming off, she arrives back to find Emma, who shots to her feet at her friends distressed face "What is it? What happened?" Emma whispers not wanting to awaken the sleeping boy. Regina takes deep breath and tries to control her face from breaking down.

She barely gets herself together when Robin enters and looks with surprise to Emma "I'm going on a patrol tonight" Regina blurts out, Robin blinks looking surprised. He is to leave tomorrow night and she actually had made a big dessert for them but now. Now she feels sick. Like a fool and wants to hide herself from his sight. Robin looks lost, pauses as though wanting to say something but in the end he only nods. Regina exits the hut hastily and stays up the entire night watching the forest and the stars, replaying every interaction she has had with her husband in her head over and over again, analyzing and examining it with the new information she had.

The memory of that afternoon in the stream is what causes tears to finally escape; the look which she had thought was longing all this time had been disgust and suddenly the memory she had kept close to her heart leaning on it when she had a especially bad encounter with one of the women crumbles into dust. She doesn't talk and eventually Emma leaves her be; her mother's voice and those of the others ring in her ear, keeping her awake.

Love is a weakness but so is hoping, she feels like an idiot.

The following evening she goes to stand with the other women who are sending their husbands off. All day Robin has been glancing at her, obviously picking up on her dishearten spirit, Regina hopes he thinks it's due to his leaving. But her husband is neither that conceited nor that self absorbed. Plus she realizes he must know her some for he pulls her aside and starts rather bluntly "I have upset you" those eyes that Regina now can't stand peer at her, filled with regret and worry. She wants to turn away for its not fair, she still can't lie when he looks at her like that and it's not fair for she has lied (and gotten away with it) to people like Leopold and her mother. But her husband's blue eyes have become her Achilles heals, along her son and her new friends but his eyes ask for answers she does not want to give.

A bugle sounds

Robin doesn't make a move and Regina realizes he is standing resolute till she answers "It doesn't matter, just be back in time for Roland's birthday" but her husband is not appeased "and then we'll talk?" and the hint of hope in his eyes speak of talking about more than today. She doesn't want to hope not anymore but she finds herself nodding "yes, then we'll talk" His smile is radiant as he lifts her hand and places a lingering kiss behind it, a simple act that causes heat to go through Regina. He smiles, mounts his horse and takes off. She watches till his horse is out of sight, returns home and succumbs to fatigue not wanting to think, not knowing what to believe, passing out her son long tucked in. Letting sleep give her the peace she is deprived of in her waking hours.

**AN: serious author note in regard to my other story, I will be updating a small piece of Nox Aeterna by Thursday. Its small compare to the other chapters but it will include the meeting of our Goddess and Hunter in modern time.**

**Sssssooo I'm just going to take a moment here and admit that this is just the beginning of the heartache for Regina, Robin and even Roland (but it'll be for like one chapter only...hopefully just one)**

***hides under rock***

**But before you all pick up pitchforks, here is the thing. . . I have no excuse, I just needed them to struggle before coming together. That being said all the OQ fluff in this chapter and the one before was added since the update of chapter 3, because everyone demanded to have some OQ goodness . Now, honestly was the stream scene good? Or was it like a bad, cheep ****and ****cheesy romance novel which made you all cringe?**

**I purposely didn't have Regina run off because come on, our Queen, she is bold and audacious, a man she considers hot checking her out is not going to send her running though I did feel a bit bad for Robin who had Regina crash his bath. Not going to lie this scene came to my mind when I accidentally went to the guy bathroom at school (fortunately for me no one was in the said bathroom or the hallway. Don't read FF notifications while trying to find a door on your phone kids. Serious consequences, I'm telling you)**

**So to conclude, spread the love people, prepare yourself for major angst (though mine will be short and sweet unlike the shows...) and if you want OQ scenes give me idea people I suck at romance (real or fictional). Don't forget to review and as always ONCE is not mine and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Man She knows, the Monster He Seems

"You need to talk to him. Make him see sense; he needs to take Regina away on a trip just the two of them or something. This dance they are doing is getting ridiculous" Emma pleads with her commander as they prepare to leave with Robin.

The other women sighs and turn toward the scene that has piqued the blond's interest, she watches as their leader speaks hushed words with his wife, before leaving her with a kiss on her hand. Mulan remains quiet as they begin to head out, the two of them at the end of the group of riders. "Why me? Why not Ruby?" Mulan doesn't like meddling in other people private affairs. "She is too busy planning her own wedding and besides, everyone knows how much Robin values your opinion".

At this Mulan snorts "sure he does, but about battle tactics, not his love life. Look, I like Regina, believe me I do. I was skeptical at first but she is capable, and I am much closer to her than I ever was with Marian. That being said, meddling can have dire consequences; a relationship is between two people. When a third gets involved it becomes messy." Emma looks unconvinced, as if she wants to argue more; but surprisingly she drops the matter "I guess" is all she mutters and Mulan has to hide her surprise at her easy surrender.

"Look, if he asks, or something I will give him a nudge, but that's it" and that causes the blond to give a tiny smile "Thanks, and don't worry I'll keep my mind on protection detail, there is apparently new whispers of dark magic" and with that the subject turns to the rumors of new threats against their king.

** OQ**

Seven month after her wedding is Roland's 5th birthday; a momentous events for he will receive his first bow from his father and the quiver from his mother. Regina has planned a grand affair, in the first glorious days of autumn Roland's birthday is situated and she has invited every one.

"Will papa make it Gina?"

Roland asks, his big eyes filled with worry ,"I promise my little dragon that your papa will do all he can to be here" she repeats the word for the thousands time that day.  
>Her son's birthday is a day away.<p>

Robin arrives in the dead of the night. Regina is half asleep working on her gifts and small favors she plans to give to the children, nothing much mostly marbles and such.  
>She feels him rather than hear and sure enough when she turns he is standing in their door way. Something is off about him and he only stares;<p>

"Robin?" She is not sure what to say and he is staring but it's not his usual stare, no this stare unsettles her. "Roland will be happy your back," is all she can offer and finally he blinks and begins to move.

"Oh, yes his birthday, it's why I hurried back" his words come out slow and unsure, he rubs at his chest absentmindedly. He doesn't say anything else, looks miles away as he walks to their room, he is fast asleep when she climbs into bed an hour later. So much for talking she thinks.

Few weeks before, when she had begun planning, Granny had came to her with a half decorated quiver, tucked inside was a letter. The letter was addressed to the woman who was now the leading lady in the king's life; in it the former Queen had asked for love and patience for her boys as well as healing. She just asked that her memory be kept alive in her boys mind and asked whoever read this letter to consider Roland as her own, and Regina did.

She could be dragged away or tossed aside but from the moment she had accepted the necklace which had hung around her neck since her wedding, to this day; her first child will be forever Roland Locksley. Come hell, heaven or high water he was her boy and she his mother and she would destroy all who said otherwise.

The bonfire begins spectacularly, even she and Robin have managed to exchange smiles, her husband seems more like himself, Roland looks beyond ecstatic. She has prepared his favorite food and he and the other children are delighting in games as the adults relaxed and the food cooks.

Roland blows out the candles on his cake with such haste, itching to get to the next part. Presents are taken out and when it is time to present Roland with the bow, Robin calls forth his son; Who, with utmost sincerity goes forth and swears the oath of an archer. Regina feels tears slip from her eyes when Roland salutes his father with a tiny fist to his chest before receiving his bow, after which Robin lifted his boy high and Regina cannot help but smile through the tears.

For all his faults as a husband Robin is an impeccable father. Roland lifts his bow high showing it to Regina who smiles and clapped in return, "it's your turn girl, go" Granny shoves her forward and Regina stumbles into the circle created around the father and son. She kneels as Roland squirms to be put down and presents him with her parcel. Roland tears the package apart and once his eyes take in the quiver he looks up with wide eyes;

Regina can't help but smile as she points at the intricate design of leaves and vines, "your mother began designing it Roland" that was Marian was known to Roland, his Mother and she was Gina but that was ok "She sent me a letter asking me to take care of it and finish it" she points at the dragon design she has added before pointing to the letter in her other hand.

She has decided Roland deserved to hear what his mother had thought and feel her love for him through the concern she had shown in her letter. She explains the letter to Roland who takes it and traces the words with his small fingers before he suddenly looks at Regina rather shyly "I made my birthday wish" he begins shuffling his feet "but only you can make it come true"

Regina feels perplexed "What is it my dragon?" he had to know, surely he knew she would not deny him anything;

"I know mothers with the stars but if she wrote you she must like you so would it be ok if I call you mama?" and Regina's face breaks into a huge smile as tears cloud her vision "of course Roland" and the boy throws his tiny arms around her, leaving no one in the crowd with dry eyes.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!"

Robins yell causes them to look up alarmed and Regina can see Robins face turning purple "You will not call her that under any circumstances is that understood!" he is shouting and Roland begins crying; Regina calls Robins name several times but the man has gone deaf as he continues to rant. When she hears Roland whimpers she has had enough and shots to her feet

"ROBIN!"

The man freezes his eyes oozing nothing but anger, pupils so dilated that for an instant Regina wants to scream as she can't see the blue, but not a moment later she thinks she must have imagined it. Robin is half panting, looking surprised as Regina stands in his face, he may be King but she is the Queen, and even he will not upset her son.

"You are scaring the children" she says through clenched teeth and when Robin stares at her unmoving as though half dazed she adds "We will speak later" and the color in his face begins to return. "Musicians!" are called and music fills the woods once more as adults begin to distract the kids and talk and eat once more.

Robin blinks once, twice, thrice and finally closes his eyes and lets out a breath. Unsure, he swallows, he has never lost his temper in front of his boy before, never to this extent really and when Robin looks at his boy who has tears running down his cheeks he feels even worse.

"Roland-" he begins taking a step to comfort his boy, but feels utterly shocked when his boy takes a step back, his boy was, afraid? Of him? What had he done!

"Roland?" he tries to keep his voice steady as he goes to his knees but once he is face to face with his boy Roland hides his face in Regina's skirt. The feeling of self loathing that attacks him is unimaginable.

The last thing Regina wants is to help this man; he has ruined Roland's party and scared her boy. But now, looking at the great King Locksley she saw another broken soul and she saw fear. The letter asked for the women to take care of both boys. So she too goes down to her knee once more and begin gently talking to the boy who now has his face buried in her shoulder "Roland, your papa didn't mean it" Regina begins soothingly "it's just, it's just I didn't tell him about the letter and he was so surprised that he thought we were leaving him out. He wasn't . . . upset with you, he was upset with me" Roland finally peeks out and looks at his father "I am so sorry buddy" Robin states earnestly "you won't yell at me or mama again?" and Regina closes her eyes after she sees Robins eyes glaze over once more, preparing herself for another verbal attack.

She is surprise when she hears nothing and peeking at him, she sees him shake his head and close his eyes taking in a deep breath before answer their son "I promise not to yell like that ever again" Roland smiles and slowly goes to his father who clutches the boy to himself like life line, for a moment, Regina thinks, they are making progress of some sort.

**OQ**

She is coming back from a watch, switching shifts earlier than expected, she is looking forward to seeing Roland's reaction having just managed to find some fresh black berries. They are Roland's favorite.

Her boy has been a lot less happy since his birthday two weeks ago, partly due to the tense atmosphere in hut. At first all is fine; Robin even attempts a form of apology muttering things about hard time. He doesn't elaborate and Regina feels as though she is missing something. The rest of the people sympathize with her, but they tell her to give it time. Granny says that it is Roland growing up. Town gossip suggests it's the time plus something about the last Queen; for once though no one blames her, at least not at first.

Before the end of the first week Robin begins to grow quiet again. By the middle of the second, he confronts her and tells her that she has to tell Roland to stop calling her mama. Regina refuses. Every night since has been a variation of that argument after Roland has gone to bed. Their first lengthy conversations are arguments.

Last night's fight had been quite bad and for the first time since their marriage Regina dislikes her husband. It had started the same as always, Regina had pointed out that through the letter the previous queen had given her blessing and that he, had married her. They had then proceeded to argue in circles with it ending with his threat of annulment and her calling his bluff on the matter.

She is approaching their hut from behind, when she hears Roland's cry of "NO!" and she begins running, panic engulfing her. A caravan of riders are waiting not too far away from the camp. She rushes in and not a second later she is tackled by a hysterical Roland "please, please mama! don't let them take me" Regina's eyes are wide as can be as she picks up her boy clutching him to her chest as Roland wraps himself about her form tightly.

Robin is kneeling next to Roland's bed pinching his nose bridge but a man Regina has never seen before stands in the middle of her hut. Regina turns from one man to the next trying to calm the boy in her arms.

"What's going on?" Regina asks her voice on an edge "Roland is leaving for his uncles castle for a while" Robin states calmly in a hollow voice as he rises to his feet and Regina sees red;

"Who allowed you to come into my home?" she turns on the man in the middle room who seems taken aback. Her voice is set and dark venom dripping from each word she throws at the man "to make my child cry and then stand there and look at him while he is hurt" the man is clearly off balanced now and looks at Robin for help "do not look at him!" She is verging on hysterics but she keeps Roland's head tucked into her shoulder "he may be king but I am the Queen of this land and if you do not step out of my sight right this instant I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you have a miserable existence"

The soldier is gone in an instant Roland has not calmed down, and the two adults stand at either end of the hut staring at each other; Regina, rubbing soothing circles on Roland's back glaring daggers at the man across from her. Emma suddenly bursts in, out of breath "Regina, Robin plans to..." She trails off seeing the man at the other side and instantly is at Regina's side.

"He plans to send the boy for undefined amount of time to his mothers brothers house, asked Killian and David to do it but they refused" her northern tongue is sloppy but Regina understands "pack your thing and tell Killian to pack a bag just in case, be here quickly" Regina murmurs back in the same tongue. Emma looks unsure toward Robin but nods and leave with as much haste as she has arrived.

"So you also speak northern any other secrets you wish to reveal?" Regina's eyes slants but Robin seems to be looking through her "you have some nerve talking about secrets"

Robin stands "he is my son not-"

"He is mine based on the rights you gave me" Regina yells before calming down as she bounces her boy who has began whimpering again, "what will this prove?" Regina implored softly now a bit of her inner turmoil appearing on her face "your upsetting him please it's not worth it" Robin frowns and squints as though she is far away, before closing his eyes and answering "your babying him too much" He places his palm above his heart rubbing it as though in pain, she doesn't buy the answer "he's five years old" she reasons.

He shakes his head "it just a trip to his uncles house-"

"Indefinitely?" Regina taunts back "visits are done for a week maybe two, please Robin" his eyes open, and for the first time in weeks his blue eyes are focused on her as they use to be, she is asking nicely "don't do this, please" she see his shoulders sag and hope blooms in her chest only to be squandered away a moment later when Robin refuses, rubbing at his temple.

"He's my son, he's going" and Regina loses control of her anger "all this for one stupid word" she spits at him

"That word has a significant meaning"

"She's gone robin"

"It's nothing to you"

"No he is everything to me and you're torturing him over a memory of a person who is dead!"

She has gone too far she sees it instantly; he marches over to her, she tries to run from him but he is faster.

"Robin No, No; I'M SORRY! NO!"

She is begging and Roland begins wailing once more while Robin mutters "he's my son he's going" over and over again, he tugs Roland from her arm but neither mother nor child will let go of the other and in the midst of the hysteria Robin pries her finger off of Roland, while she cries, pleads and begs as her boy screeches trying to get back in her grasps.

When she is finally detangled she tries to stop Robin, she pulls at him pounds her fists at his back but Robin is out of the hut and thrusting the hysterical boy to a rider;

"PAPA NO! PLEASE PAPA!" Robin doesn't look at Roland, his pupils blown up as he vibrates with emotions.

Regina rushes toward the rider when Robin grasps her wrist, but she won't be deterred. Twisting beneath Robin's arm, pulling and straining until she can caress her boys outstretched hand in her own, she tries soothing the boy in a fake calm voice.

"it's ok baby, it's just a little trip and I'll be waiting right here for you when you get back" she desperately looks around for someone to help, she sees Killian arrive with Emma sitting behind him on his horse, just in the nick of time; they look horrified

"Uncle Killian and aunt Emma will be going with you" she hushes her little boy who keeps repeating over and over "No! Please no!" and she feel utterly powerless and wretched but tries to keep a calm face for a bit more.

"hush my dragon you'll be fine Aunt Emma and Uncle Killian will bring you back in two weeks, or I'll come for you" At that Robin who seemed to have frozen till now yanks her away with a harsh 'Enough' and the caravan begins to move.

"I love you Roland!" Regina cries desperately in a last attempt as her boy is restrained by the rider. Not waiting a second Regina yanks her arm, and Robin seeing her direction lets her go. She runs inside and as tears cascade down her face, begins to stuff a bag full of things she knows Roland loves, his stuffed dragon, origami shapes, his bow and quiver before she adds a few coats for him, she adds her jewels and all the gold coins she has.

The caravan is farther away as she runs out handing the bag to Emma. She ignores Robins calls and begins rapidly speaking desperate and hysterical, tears rolling down her cheek "he can't sleep without his dragon and loves stories about them but he still gets scared easily, he only likes black berries and don't give him cold milk in the morning or else he will get a stomach ache, and every week he lights an origami for his mother but don't leave him alone or he'll get too sad" she feels robin pull her back by her waist "Regina enough!"

"Emma two weeks, bring him back, I have what you need in there but two weeks or I'm coming myself,"

"Regin-"

"GO!" she orders and watches as they take off

"don't let him be alone" her voice brakes "he doesn't like strangers" and for the first time she has arrived at this godforsaken town she begins crying

"Regina, it's eno-"

SMACK

She whirls and delivers a harsh blow causing Robin's face to snap to the side;

"How dare you! How dare you!" she begins hitting him with everything she has and is not letting the man who has sent of her Roland to get a word in other wise "you monster, how could you! How could you!"

It takes a few more almost hits before Robin reacts and grabs her arms to stop the assault on him but she will not relent, scratching and hitting with all her will. He walks her backward into their hut. Once inside she manages to land in another hard hit this time to his chest and this causes Robin to let go and her pulling causes her to stumble back onto the sitting cushion.

"ENOUGH! Roland may be your stepson but he's my son and you may be my-"

"Your what Robin? Your wife?" she mocks through her tears and throws the first thing she can get her hand on at him. The dusty cushion hits him straight in the face "is that what I'm supposed to be?" and he looks at her with blue eyes and once they had briefly filled her with hope, now she despises them

"You bought me like a common slave and I was made to be your wife but you made me feel less deserving than a whore all the while mocking me with the title of the Queen and somehow in the midst of it I found one thing. One. Good. Thing and I was content, one thing."

She is sobbing.

She takes out the knife and throws it at him, it lands in the ground "this is all I am to you a knife that is useful as long as it's sharp and replaceable the moment it gets dull; that, is what this marriage is to you expandable" and she hiccups an insane laugh "and that was ok" she smiles through her tears" because I had my Roland" she sobs at his name, deflates onto the cushions no longer able to hold herself up, feeling once more that fate has stolen her life line.

** OQ **

It's the second hit that has given him a moment of clarity to break free from the haze in his mind and it's the look on her face that anchors him to that moment.

He is confused, feels sluggish as though he is just waking up but her words are like knives cutting him to pieces as he does "…less deserving than a whore"

"Regina," his voice is soft and hoarse now but she weeps and weeps with each sound a dagger to his battered heart due to his boys cries earlier, he shifts; reality catching up to him with the fog that had clouded his vision now gone. He swallows thickly "Regina," he is pleading as he sits on the bed and looks away from the woman who is destroying his ripped heart only to be met with his sons empty bed and he feels the floor shift beneath his feet, opening to swallow him whole;

What has he done! "Regina please, don't do this" but she keeps sobbing and he kneels next to the bed feeling utterly wretched

His breath leaves him and he feels himself slipping back into the haze which he desperately fights against. It's the knife at his feet that again snaps his attention back to focus. Regina's anguish is evident in the words she spoke and now her sobs, cause shame to spread through him as he looks at the plain knife stuck on the ground.

_"But it was ok, because I had my Roland"_

His wife's voice ricochets in his ear. The way that Regina had sobbed his son's name causes his heart to squeeze. The sobs that rack Regina are making him physically ache and he finds himself pleading with her to stop as he tries to put together what he has done. His memory takes moments to come together and with each scene that flashes a searing pain runs across his forehead, he still pushes to remember.

"Please stop, he'll be fine" but she doesn't and he can see the pillow getting wet by the tears and hear the muffles cries of his son's name. It takes a few more minute of him trying to calm her, reciting everything that this morning he knows he must have thought were solid reasons, thing he knows he said and had seem like a sane idea before he has realization and the implication of exactly what his actions mean sinks in;

Roland was...Roland was away... HE has send Roland away because… He has let his boy go, over a word. Destroyed two hearts as well as his own, for an old fear. He can't breath as horror fills him what has he done! What has he done!? Why did he . . .

He was a monster.

Panic grips him; his son is gone, with strangers. Worry for Roland, for Regina blooms twice over, as the pain in his chest increase but he pushes it back, he needs to get his son back to Regina, to his mother. She will protect him. He curses himself and grabs his bow. Something is wrong with him, he has blanks and missing pieces in his memory, his own logic not only shames but baffles him. It's as though someone had been whispering at him, his body feels foreign to him.

He heads straight for his destination but topples twice, each time the haze returning almost forcing him to turn back, but he pushes the image of his wife to the forefront of his mind, reminds himself of his sons screams and pushes the haze back.

Sweat has broken on his brow by the time he gets to his destination knocking twice before entering and the scene he sees is not pretty. David is consoling a crying Belle as she has been obviously telling them what has happened; if the heated looks he is getting any indication, only Granny seems to not want him shot instantly.

"Boy what have you done?" is all the old voice can muster,

Robin wants to hide in shame, and with that thought alone the haze returns; but instead he clears his throat "I'm aware, but I need you to go to Regina she won't stop sobbing-"

"what did you expect her to do?!" It is the town's soft-spoken scholar who heads the attack "Regina doesn't show that she cares often, but when she cares about someone she feels it with her soul, anyone can see that. She has worked her ass off to be accepted with people here, no thanks to you. With her only joy being Roland how could you just send th-"

"I'm bringing him back."

Robins sentence cuts her short and she stares mouth agape "David my horse please" and the man rushes out, Robin turns to Granny "I'm worried she will harm herself if she keeps at this rate, please!" he implores and Granny hands something to Ruby "go to her tell her what he's doing and burn this in the room, try to get her to drink something" Ruby and Belle rush out past Robin and only then does Granny come closer and pokes at his cheek where he feels a burn "girls got a good arm" she murmurs.

"Be glad if she had done it, if not I would have" she spread something over his cheek, pausing a moment, Robin makes a hasty exit before the elder can notice a thing. David is waiting by the center hut, he had stood with Killian firm on the matter, and Robin had called them blinded. And again, it's a memory he knows he lived through though it remains foggy and unclear. He is a fool, he should have noticed something was wrong, should have realized sooner and he thinks he will owe more apologies than he can count, he mounts his horse and nearly topples over as his vision goes dark momentarly, he focuses on David's voice which pulls him back to reality this time.

"You're doing the right thing" David assures and Robin pushes the horse into action, he needs to find his son and bring him back to the only person he knows will protect Roland like no other, will protect him from what Robin is becoming.

It takes him an hour of hard ridding to find them. Emma and Killian now have switched position with Emma sitting in the front holding a still, crying Roland in her arms with Killian supporting Emma's back as she tries to calm the boy. It's Roland who sees him first and with all that Robin has done the boy still calls out in his croaky voice with all his might "PAPA!" when Robin pulls his horse alongside the others, Roland launches himself at him crying in anew. Robin looks at the two soldiers who were suppose to acompany Roland and gives instructions instead to report to the border patrol before returning to report in a week, he can feel his chest tightening so painfully his head swims and the darkness returns, this time it is harder to fight back.

It's the scent of son and his wife mixed together that gives him that final strength. The moment his sobbing son is in his arms Robin turns his horse and pushes the steed to full speed, he knows Killian and Emma are not far behind. Knows that if anything happens to him they will take Roland back, what he fears is not passing out due to the excruciating pain that is in his chest but losing control again and giving his son to someone dangerous.

Roland's sniffles slow down and it take some time for Robin to realize it might be due to the apology he has unknowingly been uttering over and over again. It's another hour of hard riding and almost noon when they return but Robin is not aware of that, nor the crowd that is gathered about, worried about their distressed Queen.

Roland has been dozing off when they get back, Robin can say things are no better the moment he enters the village. "The Queens been in a right awful state, who kidnapped Roland?" it Mulan's voice that rises first and others join in promising war and blood on the person who took their prince and caused such grievance on their Queen. He knows he should address them, but he also can feel his control slipping fast.

He notices when Mulan is suddenly next to him as he carries his boy toward his home, where his wife can be heard from outside. He feels like an ass, he has been weak and careless to let this happen and death that he can sense around himself is a fitting punishment, one he will stop fighting against as soon as his boy is back in the arms of his mother.

The moment he enters, he sees Ruby and Belle hovering. He has done it, his boy will be safe, his boy will be safe. The boy scrambles from his arms and into the arms of his wife and for a brief moment he pushes his guilt away in order to enjoy the beautiful scene before him. His judgment is claiming him but now, seeing the love in his home Robin feels at peace. For the first time in a long time, he feels at peace.

**OQ**

"Mama!"

It's Roland's voice that causes Regina to sit up suddenly and turn. Her son is in his father's arm looking radiant one moment and the next on the ground running toward her arms, her boy has been brought back by the same husband who took him away.

"Roland!" Regina sits up to catch the boy who launches himself at her and she cries and rains kisses on her boys head. They laugh and hug, and Regina feels as though her world is whole again.

She is hugging him tight beyond ecstatic, Roland happily twisting his tiny hands in her long hair when she sees Belle and Ruby begin to move causing her to look up.

"No, don't leave"

It's not her who makes the request.

Robin's eyes are on her and Roland but he has placed an hand on Mulan's arm who is looking at him with concern. It's the concern on the commanders face that makes Regina do a double take.

Her first instinct is anger. Anger that begins to bubble in her the moment she sees Robin, she wants to throw him out, to yell and curse all over or in the least to get him out of her sight but the moment she looks at him she feels the world slow down. His eyes, they are as they were before the blasted trip, looking at her now again, like she is his center and now they are filled with such anguish.

She bristles as her anger begins to fade but the more he stares at her the more she realizes that something is wrong. That something has been wrong for a good while.

"Robin, your turning blue" its Mulan who first notices but the moment its pointed out, Regina finds her eyes taking in her husband's states, his blue skin, trembling body and murky irises.

"I'm so, sorry, Re-" Robin begins to murmur in a raspy labored tone but a fit of coughs racks his form so badly that he is soon wheezing and has to lean heavily against a post to stay upright.

Regina is not sure when she rises but she has and now Roland is squirming in her arms trying to get down;

"Papa? Papa you ok?" Robin tries to nod but further sags against the pole and Mulan calls for Ruby to fetch Granny and Regina feels frozen in her spot, when Robin suddenly freezes she feels her heart stop as well. He turns to face Mulan and that's when they see his hand and mouth are covered in blood.

"Protect them"

The sentence is slurred and barely out before he crumples to the floor and Regina feels her world begin to tilt a second time as her husband's limp body begins to shake and blood spills from his mouth.

**AN: You readers are just phenomenal, your reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism have been so helpful it's ridiculous. To GwenLjung21, thank you so much! I will fix those mistakes promptly and will refrain from using however and although; I just wrote 24 pages worth of Uni assignment so my apologies that my writing style was too dry, will work on it! By the way, tried new editing tactic, is this chapter better?**

**I honestly have no idea what to say about this chapter other than, did you see this coming? Did I capture the emotions right? Do you want me to just end Robin for what he did? I promise you this just the tip of the iceberg we have place to go and people to meet, granted if Robin pulls through so hopefully we get to explore.**

**A lot of you have asked for Robins POV and you got a little here but please wait one or two more chapters and we will finally, get a serious conversation between husband and wife. That being said, both are stubborn so this won't be a quick talk and happy ever after, communication is key and in this story these two suck at it, for now.**

**And guys as much as I made Marian the bad guy in my other story in this one we are letting her rest in peace, though all the suggestions in regard to her were wonderful! And to the Guest who left me the wonderful review with the idea of her coming back, I'm sorry but I promise you will get some of the things you suggested in different ways. And please try your hand at writing, you might just be pleasantly surprised.**

**One last note, any ideas for cute scenes between Roland and the family? My next few chapters are kind of heavy drama and might need a few Roland moments to lighten it up. So please review, let me know what you think and as always ONCE is not mine and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Meeting her husband

it's the blood pooling beneath Robins body that propels Regina into action.  
>"Take Roland out of here!" She shouts at Belle who instinctively wraps her arms around the boy. "NO! Want to see papa! Papa!" Roland screams over and over again but he is instantly whisked away.<br>"Robin! Robin can you hear me?" Regina turns her husband to his side and onto her lap, causing him to cough more phlegm and blood. She feels utterly helpless, her mind racing a mile a minute trying to think of something, anything to do.  
>She heaves him up to a half sitting position as best as she can, lying down only agitates wet coughs and though he still is leaning back heavily against her shoulders the coughing slows. She hears him take a few wheezes of breath.<br>"That it, just, just breathe ok? You'll be fine, you'll be alright" she aims to be soothing but she knows she misses the mark and when one of Robins bloody hands grasps one of her shaky ones and entwines their fingers together she feels tears slip down her cheeks. She should have known something was drastically wrong, she have not doubted her husband's character and now, now it might cost him his life.  
>She shifts until she can look him in the eyes and her hearts breaks all over when she does. His blue orbs are clear as a winter's sky the day after a huge storm. But they carry so much pain, guilt and anguish that she feels her chest tighten with pain, she finds herself talking as she tightens her grip on one of his hands while wiping the blood of his face with her dress "you're going to be fine Robin you're going to be fine"<br>She strokes her husband's cheek and he opens his mouth to speak "sorry-"  
>"Shh its fine, your fine. Please, please just, just hold on, fight this-" her sentence breaks as she sobs, she was a fool. She had been so busy feeling sorry for herself that she had forgotten to look after the man who had come to mean so much to her, a fact she has denied till now. She feels warm calloused fingers, tremblingly wipe her tears and she can't help but place a hand on them and press his palm to her cheek, burying her face in his hand crying freely, she was going to lose another man she cared for. His hand goes limp in her hold and slips unceremoniously alarming to the fact that he has lost consciousness<p>

"ROBIN! ROBIN PLEASE PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES" he does not move her fears heighten ten times over with each passing moment.

This is the scene Granny and the others rush in to see;  
>"It's poison!" The old women states firmly "look at the black blood, he must have been receiving it for a while" she looks panicked and fearful "his pulse is weak, he has a fever. Lungs sound congested"<br>"How?" Killian asks "how is he being poisoned? Why the phlegm? Why the the blood in his lungs?"  
>It's as though their voices are miles away as Regina feels an old memory bubble to the fore front of her mind:<br>She had been hiding in the library when she had heard her mother and sister talking about a Duke who had recently died;  
>"I take it the new method works" her mother had asked offhandedly and her sister had chuckled in response "oh yes, I just rubbed it on his chest during our last 'session' together, the fool didn't feel a thing and of course didn't see a thing the substance being clear and all. The idiot deserved it though, threatening to announce our dalliance to the king and all" Cora had nodded absentmindedly in return "and to think all he had to do to save himself was to peel the patches off" the two women had laughed as Regina had escaped through a window.<br>Regina feels air overwhelm her lungs and she is left gasping, trying desperately to take a breath. Slowly she begins to hear the others "...too much for her, get her out" she hears David's voice first and feels a hand on her shoulder but she won't have it. Won't have them drag her out when she might have an answer.  
>Pushing aside the hand she reaches down for her husband and in one swoop tears his shirt in two. The silence is deafening as Regina desperately searches her husband's bare torso for any signs of the clear patches "you've gone mad girl?" Granny tugs at her arm but Regina ignores her "patches, he is being poisoned by clear patches" she can't find them, knows in her heart that is the problem but can't seem to find the damn patches.<br>Robin begins to cough once more and the others suddenly begin talking at once and Regina is now not only scarred but furious.  
>Furious at whoever has done this, put her husband at risk, created so much heartache for all of them, for Robin, for her, for Roland; Her sweet boy who's last memory of his father might be the day where Robin was at his worst and by no fault of his own.<br>She won't have it, her son will not lose his father and she will not have another man she cares about die in her arms.  
>She desperately looks about for anything, when she sees an ashen hand print on Emma's cheek and is instantly on her feet, rushing toward the hearth.<br>She covers her hand with ash until they are black before rushing toward her husband once more and rubbing the black substance all over his form.  
>On the left shoulder is where she finds the first patch, it shaped like a hand print and she is claws at it desperately. The more dirt the patch is exposed to the more prominent it becomes until Regina peels it off and reveals her husband's blue and pruned skin. She continues on unaware of the other dirty hands which join the process. Each patch they peel oozes water and when the last patch is found on his hand Granny has her ushered out.<br>"He needs a thorough medical exam and you need to go check your boy for patches and yourself if Robin had some on his hand it could have been transferred onto either of you, go to your boy" Granny speaks blocking her way as David, Mulan and Killian move Robin onto his bed, while Regina looks on worried barely registering Emma and Ruby tugging at her.  
>"He can't die" Regina tries to be intimidating, demanding but her voices wavers and sounds much too hoarse. The old woman simply orders her out again and Regina lets the other drag her out. She hears Roland's cries before she enters Belle's hut and Roland tackles her before she is a step in the room.<br>"Want Papa! They won't let me see papa!" He wails and Regina scoops him up and holds him tight, rocking him back and forth trying, desperately trying to keep herself together. "Papa sick mama. He wanted me away and I said no and now his sick, he's sick cause I said no" and Regina hushes him and banishes the guilt firmly "hush my little dragon. You need to listen to me well Roland, your papa was sending you away because he was sick. He was hurt by bad people Rolli but he is strong and beat them, he loves you. It wasn't your papa who sent you away but the bad stuff the bad guys gave your papa that had him confused" Roland sniffles and peeks up at her his stuffed dragon firmly tucked between him and Regina "papa not sick because of me?" His voice is so small and unsure that it makes Regina want to murder whoever has done this all over again.  
>"No my dragon and don't worry Granny is taking care of your papa while I make sure that none of the bad stuff that your papa has, didn't get to me or you" she picks up her boy easily asking Ruby for spare clothe for both of them before heading toward the local hot spring cave.<br>Roaring fires light the series of caves, and Regina carries her son to the most secluded spring. Robin dislikes the personal spring designated for the royal family, rarely uses it. Now though, Regina revels in the privacy as she rubs the black charcoal all over her son who finds the situation ridiculously entertaining. His laughs and giggles lift her spirit a bit and soon enough he is cleared, washed and dressed, ready to go with Belle to get some dinner while Ruby stays behind to help her do a check as well; though Regina knows much like Roland she will have no patches.  
>"Mama, you take care of papa after?" Roland is bundled in a blanket and Regina smiles and kisses his brow "I need you to be good for Belle and Ruby, Roland. because after I clean up, I promise you to go straight over and take care of your papa" Roland smiles and gives her an Eskimo kiss echoing a "I promise I be good" before scurrying off taking with him Regina's calm demeanor leaving only her worries and fears with her.<br>She makes it back to her hut in record time, shivers have taken over Robin's form and he seems to be going in and out of consciousness. Granny looks unhappy to see her and tries to shoo her away, telling her she needs food. Regina ignores her. "The patches trap water and slowly drown a person inside out. These ones though they were dusted with pompey essence"  
>Killian and Emma both swear under their breath and Regina doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Because she knows theses herbs, knows that they are the most torturous form of hallucinogenic, often used for torture. Pompey seeds are better known as the fear facer for they cause a person's deepest fears to bubble to the surface. Roland forgetting Marian was one of her husband's fears; she knew this before this episode. The rest of his fears begin to surface as the delusions and fever slowly grip him.<p>

At first the outbursts are small, he begs a figment to leave a girl be. He sees his mother begs her to run while he yells at his father to let her and the child be.

Killian and David are required to hold him down during this nightmare while Granny pulls her back "he's not himself girl. If- when he wakes any scratch on you will weigh heavily on his already guilty soul" her sentence is half confusing at best.  
>Regina waits with baited breath, minutes tick to hours and the hours accumulate to half a day. The moon is high and the rest of the village half asleep while their leader fights for his life. Robin thrashes wildly elbowing Killian in the eye at a point and nearly throwing David completely in his delirium, she fears for him, for them and finally she can't stand it anymore.<p>

"ROBIN PLEASE! FIGHT IT!"

His response is instant as he freezes causing Killian and David to collide into him his eyes wildly search the room "Regina..." her name is uttered in disbelief and she pushes past Granny and is instantly at his side clasping his hand in her own.  
>His eyes search hers and she can tell he is lucid now if only for a moment "Regina," he repeats the name over and over again, each time reaffirming his grasp on her hand.<br>"Ssshhh it's alright, I'm here-"  
>He shakes his head "NO!no, not alright I'm, I'm sick" he looks frantic and she nods her head placing a damp cloth on his forehead as he lets her ease him back until he lays once more on the bed.<br>"I'm sick, really sick." He warns her over and over again.

She tries to sooth him but he seems adamant to speak and so she plays along "yes Robin you're sick, but we figured it out. You'll be alright soon" she tries to smile confidently but knows that all she is offering is a grimace at best.  
>"I, I failed. Hurt your, hurt Roland" Coughs rack him so bad that his chest vibrates beneath her palm and cause her to look at Granny for help but the older women just stares back at her helplessly. "Robin, that wasn't you! You were poisoned" she needs him to stop blaming himself, for she truly feels responsible. Robin had been nothing but kind, patient and courteous with her for months, opening his house, trusting her with his people, his son and she had believed the worse in him at the first sign of his anger. She should have known something was wrong should have known that a man who spent month being kind, for the most part, would not turn and be monster the next day just because.<br>"I, I hurt you! I made you cry! Made Roland cry-" he goes on and on talks about upsetting her, speaking about how he trapped her, shackled her, how he has not had a chance to tell her of the choices she has, on and on, he lists how he has wronged her and Roland and half of the village but it always comes to her. His body is furnace, he shivers constantly and Regina fears the high fever will leave lasting consequences on his health.  
>She lets him go on, lets him speak and only repeats "it'll be fine" as she dabs a cool cloth over his forehead and neck until he drifts off, her hand clutched tightly in his.<br>Some one always stays with her, it makes her upset for even in his worst moments under the influence of several drugs he never hurt her physically, now his lucid moment are usually filled with apologies and lists of amends.  
>During one of his lucid moments, Robin makes Granny promise to tell Regina what he has not yet. And so Granny tells her of her dowry, or rather funds on the second night her husband has swayed off to a restless and feverish sleep. "He asked me to tell you, the night before your wedding but, I was kicked out of the preparations without his knowledge in the last minute. The other elders felt he was being weak in his actions. They would not grant your dowry to you personally. He was livid when he found out, secured the funds personally. The gold, it's yours. Should you chose to leave, to disappear he won't blame you none of us will, especially not after this"<br>Regina thinks over her knew choice and wants to laugh. What choice? She was desperately in love with her son and half in love with her boy's father, not that she would ever admit the second part. She doesn't tell Granny any of this, only in tiered tone says she and Robin will talk when he gets better and indeed she is beginning to believe it will be a "when" rather than an, "if". Granny snorts at the comment but says no more  
>. One of the last delusions to grip Robin is Marian, the late Queen. He speaks directly to Regina, mistaking one Queen for another, Regina who sits at his side quietly as Robins delusion seems to do the talking in her husband's mind. Even though his coughs are horrible and his fever at an all time high, he speaks to her peacefully. He speaks of Roland, of Granny, of the village and even of Regina.<br>"He loves her, a lot, like she has always been here in our life" his gaze is transparent but Marian must be amused for Robin wheezes a laugh "yes, yes she loves him as her own, spend more time with the rascal than anyone else. She is a force unlike any other I have ever seen, Marian. You two would have either been the best of friends or the worst sort of enemies" he rasps a laugh at his own joke and speaks of David and the other before he grows quite after a while, becoming utterly still.  
>So still, that for a moment Regina worries but then, ever so quietly she hears him speak once more "goodbye my dove" and he falls into a peaceful sleep while his fever rages on.<br>She wonders if he will remember this dream when he wakes and hopes he does. She does not envy or scorn him for this moment, even though the people compare her to the previous Queen, Regina only feels gratitude for the women who had given birth to Roland. As for Robin, she knows what he must be feeling for she too has dreamt of Daniel. She too has bid her farewell, many times over now. It was a year of dreaming before she was able to say goodbye to his figment for the first time and since, well since he has visited her less and less with each passing season.  
>She thinks about her Daniel and Robin's Marian and wonders if first love was always meant to be so utterly devastating.<br>**OQ **  
>On the morning of the fourth day she wakes to a series of light movements beneath her palm. Robin has barely let her out of his sight let alone of his hold and she has been adamant to be at his side. Her dreams are plagues with him dying over and over again. Granny had bit her tongue for a bit before forcing her onto the bed next to her husband.<p>

Her hand simply rests beneath his, as his thumb dances over her skin. His gaze is calm and clear as he sits leaning heavily against the headboard, "you should be resting, try to sleep more" surprising the line comes from him.  
>She can't help but smile in relief "I am resting she counters. He says nothing but his gaze searches hers, he is beyond troubled and it is clearly evident in his eyes. Coughs begin to rack his form and she is instantly up pouring him tea and bringing it to him. He accepts the cup with a hoarse "thank you" and she sits on the edge of the bed as he takes small sips.<br>"You're ok, Roland is ok, and everyone is fine" she tries to sooth, to reassure and is surprised when his hand finds and tightens about hers "are you ok?" And she nods but he is not convinced, seeing straight through her.  
>"I'm glad I did not create permanent damage, but I know we are not ok. I hurt you, badly" he takes a ragged breath "I, I, there is so much I need to tell you" more coughs rack his form and Regina looks alarmed but slowly the coughs ease. She implore him to take another long drink before she begins "Granny told me of the gold, of my choice" he nods earnestly "it's a choice, only a choice I promise, your choice. I promise, doesn't have to do with Roland calling you ma-" she stops him "I know, believe me I know" for she does.<br>She has seen the paper that carries his oath and word giving her the gold and not only is it old and worn but it has her father's signature on it as well. He had planned to give her a choice from the beginning it seems.  
>"I'm sorry, for not telling you sooner for, not realizing I was sick for, reacting to Roland and you as I did." his voice is utterly sincere though speaking is obviously taxing on him.<p>

Fire cracks and they are both quiet, unsure. Regina doesn't want to have this talk, not now, perhaps not ever. All she cares is that Robin is alive but she knows that they need to speak and that they both crave some form of peace and honesty, especially, after the events that have just transpired.  
>"We can't-we can't do this every time we disagree on something, can't fight like this. This time was different but if we fight as we did;" she pauses and rubs at her temple "Roland wouldn't survive it; I won't survive it" she pauses "I don't think you'll survive it" she drops her head onto her hand and closes her eyes, looking at him as she speaks right now is a bit too much.<br>Robin sighs and nods "you're rig-" he freezes and Regina opens an eye and sees him transfixed with horror on her wrist where a faded yellow and green bruise is visible. Regina is baffled by his reaction "it's nothing" but Robin reaches for the hand and with feather light touches traces that finger marks.  
>"I hurt you" and he sounds horrified and Regina senses something bigger at play "Robins it ok, it's fine" but instead of reassuring him it causes his head to snap up with panic engulfing his expression "No, promise me Regina promise me!" he grasps both her hands in his, holding them without any pressure at all "it's not ok. If I hurt you like this again, you or Roland or any one promise me you'll take him, promise me you'll leave" and he's rambles on and on that he's a monster, just as he feared, just as his father and Regina suddenly understands.<p>

She has her own version of the fear tucked inside. She tries to get his attention but he is on a roll, fear gripping him completely.  
>It's with certainty that she grasps his face and makes him focus "Robin, you will not hurt me or Roland, not on purpose any way" she is certain of that, he might cause them grief but Robin would never strike either. Regina knows that as she much as she knows her name "I already have" he is beyond upset "more than just your wrist" he tries to detangles himself but Regina will not budge "You will never, be, your father" and the relief in his eyes at those words is great.<br>Her words should not have that great of an effect. They have barely spoken to each other and therefore should not know one another much.

All this is true, but they know and respect each other. Seven month of living and working and studying each other, reveals more than each is comfortable to admit they both realize now. It is this moment, that many month later, the duo will pinpoint, as the exact moment that revealed to each, how intertwined they had become in each other's life.  
>Regina lets her hands fall from his face and she looks down, the mark isn't even that bad, "your hold wasn't even that tight I was struggling too much I suspect" and Robin seems more composed when he takes her hand and examines her bruise before placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, still miles away.<br>"My father was a great warrior; but a sorry excuse of father and husband. His temper sky rocketed when drunk" he looks her straight in the eye now and Regina think that his lack of taste for drinking suddenly makes sense "I vowed to never be like him. A vow I thought I had kept, till today"

She trade his story, his fear, for one of her own "my mother is the cruelest women you will ever meet" Regina tell him "she was never physical but always belittled me and pit me and my sister against each other, she also likes to meddle. Her greatest joy, is to find a person's weakest point and throw it back in their face before rubbing salt all over it with small comments and exploiting them till they are of no use to her"  
>Regina levels her gaze with Robin's "I too vowed never to be like her, I thought I had managed, until our fight. My comment about Marian was insensitive and rude" Robin lowers her hand but does not let go "but I had upset you, unjustly so" he argues "and I you" Regina counters.<br>Robin gives a bitter half smile, closing his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief, sighing before looking at her "promise me that at the first hint, you will leave. That you will take Roland and leave" he is dead serious and that's how Regina knows she has little to worry about in this regard "only if you will promise to stand up to me if I ever start belittling and manipulating you or Roland"  
>Robin nods "Done. I am still so sorry for everything," Regina nods she can tell his but still something bother's her too much for her to keep quiet about "Pompey seeds, they bring to life our deepest fears." She knows what she is about to say is of sensitive nature, but she won't give up Roland, not now not ever "I know, you're sorry. I also know and believe how you reacted wasn't truly your fault. But Robin, you can't do this. Can't hold my lack of blood relations with Roland over my head for the rest of our lives. You, married me, and through it gave me the best gift of all and while I will be eternally grateful I won't let you use it to control me-"<br>"I won't I promise. I don't, I don't even mind. Not really I actually- I'm happy." he swears and rakes a hand through his hair clearly frustrated at his poor communication skills. She wants to believe him and she does, she supposes but only time can tell

"Are you ok with him calling me mama?" Regina is direct and in response Robin grasps her other hand "Yes, Regina I am." He pauses clearly weighing his word "but it wasn't just that fear that had me sending him away Regina" and when he looks up Regina feels perplexed "then what did you fear?" anger seeps in her tone.  
>"I had thought to send him away three month ago" he confesses and she goes rigid but before she can pull back he tightens his grasp on her hands, gently "I, I didn't know how close the two of you were becoming, which is my own folly I admit. I thought that you were fond of him and he of you I had not realized exactly how intertwined we had all become until his birthday two weeks ago and by then I was too addled" and Regina is mad but can understand, beside the sporadic evening meals they have never been each other's company as one family. Usually it was one of them interacting with Roland "Why had you thought about sending him away months ago" Regina demands and Robin lets out a breath and his face grow grim.<br>"Three month ago was the first time I received a demand to hand you over, as a bride for Prince Hans" and Regina feels air leave her lungs "what!?" She is clearly shocked "I thought that if there was a chance you might leave, I would want to stop Roland from being too attached to you in case you did choose to leave us. Regina, you have not been happy in my company. If you wished to leave I wouldn't have refused you but I would have wanted to spare Roland the loss of another mother" and Regina cannot fault him for she too would want to spare their child from becoming attached to someone who may up and leave.  
>"I received another letter from your mother telling me she had called you home, but when you made no move to leave I figured you must have decided to stay" and she had, she had laughed at the thought of leaving "so I figured I had more time to see but when Roland asked...I never meant to hurt either of you but by then I was truly not in control. I was blinded by fear that he was forgetting his mother, yes and many other thoughts that were amplified because of the herbs. In my stupidity I let my fear turn into anger" he pleads with her to understand.<br>"I know and I don't fault you. But you never spoke with me about what you thought of the changes around us, before the poisoning I mean" Regina points out "and Robin you have not moved on, how can you expect your boy do so when you clearly have not?" Regina can't help but point out; Robin shakes his head and runs a hand down his face. A new series of coughs take over, making Regina aware of his paler complexion, fatigue is setting in.  
>"You are right I should have spoken to you but I have moved on Regina, I have; Marian is gone and I know that and have made my peace with it for a time now. It's not me which I worry about in regards to Marian but Roland, I just never knew how to keep her memory alive and he used ask for stories but the last years he has stopped doing so and I haven't heard him pestering others for tales and I grow worried. In my nightmare it wasn't just Marian who visited me, it was people who are living who also appeared and accused me of many things. I know it must be hard to believe that simple herbs caused me to lose myself so badly but I promise you I never would have acted as I have. These fears are a part of me I wished no one would ever have to witness. Especially not you or Roland" His voice is growing hoarse once more as he speaks.<br>Regina wants to end the conversation and let him rest but she shares one more secret "I believe you Robin, for I too have been exposed to these seeds and I know, perfectly, how out of control you must have felt. This why I am not angry, just relieved that you are ok and healing"  
>Robin feels warmth bloom in him but he rather voice his guilt "I am sorry you had to go through that, and I am sorry you got the brunt of my illness. But I thank you for fighting me, for taking care of everything as I know you have while I have been ill. It was your punch that put things in perspective really" Regina can't help the smile as Robin looks at her with teasing eyes "you're welcome" she utters the words softly; Suddenly too aware of their proximity and the intimate setting.<br>They stare at one another this husband and wife, these two strangers "We can't go on like we have so far" Robins gaze is locked on hers and she feels her inside twist over and again but she wills herself to speak calmly "No we can't, living two separate lives would work if we didn't have Roland but we do and he comes first" and Robin gives a small smile "that he does, but Regina," he pauses and looks to his side and she sees her wedding knife there and swallows "Roland will grow" and she understands that he is asking after their own marriage, asking what she want. And there is a second where she wants to ask him to give it a real go.  
>But the she hears his voice telling Granny that he had felt 'Disgusted' and she already has given it a real go, the ball is in his court. He misinterprets her silence "I know you were engaged Regina if you need more time-" and Regina shakes her head sees his curiosity and seizes the chance to change the conversation. She tells him of Daniel. The stable boy who was killed two years ago, when she first was to be engaged to a man twice Robin's age.<br>"He died in my arms" and although her tone is tiered and sad he can tell that the scene she describes does not haunt her nightmares any more "his last words to me were to love again"  
>This time it is Robin who offers the trade and tells her of Marian, who had left nobility for her rebellious lover and how she had fought with him until they had won the land. They had been ruling for two years when Roland had been born.<br>"Do you wish to leave Regina? Be honest, please" his form is slumping, his energy clearly spent, but his gaze still locked on hers.  
>"Do you want me gone? Be honest with me first" she asks and sees complete certainty as Robin shakes his head indicating no.<br>"I don't want you to leave, not unless you want to" his answer is simple but direct and to the point.  
>"I don't want to be anywhere else. I like it here" she answers back honestly as she helps Robin lay onto his back as sleep begins to cloud him and his eyes begin to droop.<br>"I'm glad" Robin's words are spaced out as his eyes droop "I like having you here too" his words a bare whisper but they cause heat to bloom on Regina's cheek as she scolds her heart for fluttering in her chest.  
><strong>OQ<strong>  
>The next day she stands quietly out of sight as Robin make all three of his most trusted commanders swear an oath to physically remove and detain him should he ever begin to act like he had. She shouldn't be eavesdropping but can't help herself.<br>"What was going through your mind?" it's Killian who pushes and Regina can see Robin search for answers, for a moment she sees his eyes glaze but instantly her husband hunches over grasping at his forehead, his face displaying the pain he is in.  
>"Robin, it's too soon you have been exposed to the poison for more than a month perhaps-"<br>"No," Robin pushes the word out through clenched teeth, "no, it was. There was voices, Marian came so did her mother. She was weeping, said I forgot about her, that I let Roland forget her. My father too, his voice taunted me..."  
>His sentences are broken, he is clearly unsure. Not able to recognize which of his visions came before his fever which during, Regina can see sweat accumulate on his brow due to the pressure he is putting on himself.<br>"Robin enough! Your queen will have all our necks if you get yourself sicker, enough!" David stands and brings herbal tea, probably cold by now to Robin, who finally relents and accepts the tea with a small nod.  
>"What I don't understand is how they knew that the seeds would work? Pompey seeds are effective because they slowly drive a person mad, these people were willing to be extremely patient" Mulan mutters and the other three frown, thinking about the events.<br>"Well the execution of the poison was well planned; Robin shook hands and sparred with hundreds of people during the king's summit, there is no way to know which administered the poison. The patches alone would have killed him in another few weeks easily. Pompey on the other hand could have been used as a trigger, once kick started with emotional stress it works rapidly" David's expertise of plants rival Granny's, but still Killian looked unconvinced.  
>"Using it as a trigger would mean knowing what Roland would ask for his birthday, not even Regina knew, her surprise was all over her face and those two are pretty good about sharing secrets. no assassin could have seen that coming"<br>"They didn't" Robins voice is miles away as is his gaze "they were banking on a different event activating the seeds, Marian's anniversary"  
>And like that the pieces fall into place "of course, everyone knows that Marian passed a month after Roland's birthday, if it had not been for Roland's request, by the time we would have found the patches and the poison it would have been too late." Mulan concludes.<p>

Regina tries not to think how she could have lost her man for a second time.  
>She can sense the others are about to leave and therefore enters the room, sending a greeting to the occupants.<p>

"Roland needs to see you" Regina is firm in her demand, yesterday Robin had been slipping in and out of sleep. Today though, he has managed to keep a few spoons of soup down as well as entertain visitors, none of which who are his young son. Roland's name has him smiling at first but a second later his face morphs, first into worry then a hint of fear before it's masked over.  
>"I don't want him to see me like this" he grumbles softly but Regina knows that he has deep guilt, has heard him just talk to his brothers about both Regina and Roland. "Really? So it's ok to have your caption help you hobble to see your boy through pouring rain, secretly I may add, when Roland is asleep only hours after you're conscious but not ok to have Roland visit you?"<br>Robin looks at her with surprise while Killian looks anywhere but her, clearly neither had thought she would notice. Killian bolts when Robin looks to him for help "Good luck mate, you're on your own. It was all his idea Regina" he is out the door in a flash followed by Mulan and David who both shake their heads half in humor, half in exasperation and wish her good luck.  
>Robin mumbles excuses but Regina won't have it, not anymore, both her boys are hurting. "Roland is sick" the one sentence has Robin looking at her with such a worry and panic that she almost feels bad. It seems her husband has felt nothing but those two emotions these past few days "Nothing big a simple chill he caught from sneaking out, he kept trying to come in and see you. One of scouts usually found him and took him back to Ruby. Who I might add is bringing our boy here to rest. He is more like you than you realize Robin" her husband shakes his head in disbelief. And though he now has a fond smile on his face, worry and heartbreak doesn't leave his features; she knows they won't leave until Robin sees Roland with his own eyes. "He knows that it was not your fault and if anything blames himself for not leaving. Thinks it was him coming back that got you sick. I don't want to make you feel guilty, believe me. But he needs you just as you need him"<br>Before either can say a word more Ruby enters with an ailing and half asleep Roland in her arms. Regina goes straight over and takes Roland from her, quietly thanking the girl as she exits. Realizing the son and the father are both running a high fever, though Roland is also congested and coughing up phlegm; Regina walks the boy over to their bed. Gently rubbing circles on his back, she wakes their son "Roland, Roland. Wake up my sleepy dragon" slowly the boy stirs and at first simply smiles at Regina. A blink later and his features turn into a frown as he sits up, realizing where he is and ends up starring at his father who is smiling at him.  
>"Hey, buddy I heard someone sneaked out of their room" Robins voice is light and teasing, sound almost exactly as it had before all this ordeal, but Roland's small face remains shocked before fat tears begin to well up in his eyes and tumble over his chubby cheeks as shock gives way to overwhelming relief "Papa!" the small boy wails and Robin doesn't waist a second before gathering his crying boy in his arm, rocking Roland and holding him tight in his embrace.<p>

Robin burry's his nose in his sons hair, taking comfort in the fact that his son was safely nestled in his arm. He showers kisses all over his boy head all the while mumbling apologies upon apologies telling Roland how good he had been, how brave he had been and how proud Robin was of the little boy for taking care of Regina. Telling his boy how much he loves him. All the while Roland chants "I missed you papa, I missed you" his sentence muffled by Robins embrace and high pitch due to his crying.  
>"Granny said bad people gave you special medicine that made you act funny like you did" is the first sentence Roland says when he finally calms enough to coherently speak.<br>"Yes Roland they did and I am so sorry my silly behavior caused you and mama grief and sadness. Roland simply snuggles deeper in this father arms as they lay in the huge bed "you're ok now that's what matters."  
>Regina is more than happy to watch father and son spend time together but first she must attend to Roland. Slightly opening the window on her side of the bed and pulling the curtains to their rooms entrance which are situated on Robin's side of the bed she settles herself on Roland's other side.<p>

It's a seasonal ailment one Regina has seen before and when she looks closer is certain that Robin is only tiered, ridiculously so. So while she helps Roland out of his outerwear she kindly tells Robin that rest is what he needs and being close to Roland might help. The man still looks beyond concerned but once Regina makes and applies a soothing herb to the her boys chest and the boy takes a clear breath after coughing up a good deal of phlegm, Robin deflates unto the mattress next to his boy, looking beyond relieved.

"Gina" Roland croaks "yes sweets" Regina answers softly, relieved that her little dragon is better "me and papa are sick" he states factually and Regina can't help but chuckle "I know I'm making tea with special herbs, did the paste help?" And Roland nods and turns toward his papa "snuggle papa?" He asks and Regina sees the fearsome king melt under the gaze of his sons big brown orbs. Roland squirms into his arm, though he does not stay there long for his father gathers the grey dragon and begins tickling Roland, who now can't stop laughing.

Regina laughs at their antics, enjoying her family, until Roland tackles his father and the covers are thrown and for the first time in since his sickness Regina realizes her husband's state of undress. She feels her inside enflame as Robin tickles their boy and for a moment Regina is transported back to that hot summer afternoon by the lake. She closes her eyes and tries to banish the thoughts of her husband's solid body a stupid move for behind her closed eyelids hundreds of different images and thoughts in regard to her husband attack her. Its Roland's laughter that brings her back to the present.

"Gina, papa get paste too?" Roland asks when Robin coughs and Regina feels her cheeks grow hot as she realizes how close they are with only Roland as the barrier between them; she scolds herself for being effected now since she had been closer to him while taking care of him.

"sure why not" Regina can tell her tone is too chipper as she scoops a generous amount and turns toward her husband with questioning gaze and he smile gently as his eyes are heavy with fatigue "whatever the nurse recommends" he murmurs softly and Roland giggles "silly papa Gina's a Queen not a nurse" and Regina can't help but smile as she gently spreads the paste over the base of her husband's neck on a softer skin than she had imagined. Roland looks intrigued and so Regina softly explains what the paste is, what's it's used for "...the yucky stuff will go away if you put it on your chest but for regular cough, just the base of the neck" Roland is asleep at this point and Robins eyes are closed so she gets up quietly thinking of making soup but as she is about to exit she hears Robins voice

"thank you" it's soft and she turns to see his baby blues locked on her and just like month ago and there is heat in his gaze that cause her breath to catch. She feels her stomach quiver and she tries to quell the fluttering as she give a smile and nods before exiting. The dinner they share that night camped out on the bed is the first and last dinner they share as a family for the next three month.  
>It's a week and a half after his collapse that Robin is finally allowed out for a light walk. Regina has been busy keeping things in order, she has barely been home. Robin tries to speak to Regina several times he manages to see her but she avoids it. Her walls are back up. It's not that she blame him and she knows firsthand the horrors of pompey seeds. A fact she does not elaborate on, despite Robins hints.<p>

She doesn't want to speak with Robin about their marriage anymore than they already have, because it doesn't matter if he loves her or wants her. She has a brilliant son and a husband who is an amazing man. All else can be damned she doesn't need romance or hope of love just her new family and friends that's all she needs. It frustrates Robin at time she knows but he is still too weak to truly corner her and have them talk, she worries his words will cause her to hope for more and she is tiered of hoping. She knows she will be forever content to just have Roland and Robin at her side forever more just as they are a small a family even if a Robin only sees her as a friend at best. This is how her life is to be she thinks and she will be able to live like this, happily even.

Little does she know that an intruder that very evening will threaten to not only her new found peace, but the existence of her new life completely.

**AN: this is the longest chapter by far, and it is 1 am here. I love you all, especially those of you who reviewed, fav, fallowed etc. Your reviews give me life and feed my muse. A shout out to JustMe1330, your message is what had me kicking it into high gear to finish this chapter. I honest to god, need sweet moment ideas for Regina and Robin, because we have one more chapter of arguments before we get a bit of OQ action. And so if any of you have cute/sweet/fluffy/funny scene ideas between a couple who is arguing please let me know, would love to hear from you all.**

**It's pretty late here and I have school tomorrow; expect more CS soon and Snow is coming in a chapter or two. As for the intruder, it's not random, I promise and yep. As always ONCE is not mine, please review and thanks for reading **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Family or Foe?

She instantly knows something is amiss the moment her eyes open, Robins hand stilling beneath hers alerts her to his consciousness as well as the danger.

The tent is completely dark, the fire in their hearth burned out to a low amber. All is quiet as one would expect it to be hours before dawn. Nothing out of order except for the blade that is half poking out through the curtains that separates their room from the rest of the hut.

They have an intruder.

Robin's wide eyes reveal his consciousness to the danger and that she has reacted too obviously and so she improvise quickly lest the threat realizes they are aware of his presence "Robin, Robin wake up I completely forgot, Roland wants to go apple picking tomorrow and I have to help Granny deliver Lady's baby" her voice is hushed whisper, half due to acting half due to fear.

The sentence is ridiculous; she is completely aware, but Robin plays along convincingly. He groans and pretends to take a moment to wake, "Regina it'll be fine he might not even remember, you've had too much on your mind; besides this little rascal hasn't slept well. Another monster story this time, one with sharp fangs"

When Regina sees Robin move a sleeping Roland from his other side to the middle of the bed her worries heighten ten folds. She instinctively pulls him closer until Roland is right in her embrace where her boy snuggles closer before settling down "he came in the middle of the night?" She forces her voice to remain calm and realizes what Robin meant by fangs, swords. The trader has multiple blades, or it could be multiple intruders either or.

Robin nods turning on his side to face the two of them he rises up on his forearm, effectively blocking both her and Roland from the entrance of their room, shielding them both from the intruder lurking just outside. His eyes dart across the room obviously looking for his weapon, the one Regina knows she has placed beneath the bed right before she went to bed.

"Yeah he complained about not feeling well-" Robin starts again and Regina knows, knows without a doubt that Robin is going to try to get up and leave empty handed. Serving himself up to confront the intruders unarmed just to drag whoever it is away from Regina and Roland. She won't have that, won't let him risk his life just when they have gotten him back.

"I have some more of the mint paste right here!" in a quick move she turns and reaches under the bed, even though Robins hands grasps her wrist tightly and his eyes widen with panic. She is quick and happy that not only can she fetch his bow but a few arrows as well.

When she spins and comes back up she places the bow and arrow on her side before she pretends to apply mint herbs to her son, she can see how badly her risk has frightened her husband.

"There, he should be fine now, don't you think?" She keeps her voice light and Robin reaches over her and grabs the bow and arrow with his hand while places a kiss on Roland's brow "you take good care of him" Robin mutters gently.

A shadow moves, the curtains flutter, a split second and their room turn chaotic.

Robin lunges and in one move covers both Roland and Regina pushing them to the edge of the bed hoping to push them off the bed and into the safety beneath it. So intent in protecting them he leaves his back open and she hears the noise of an arrow flying.

Roland begins to wail and over Robins shoulder Regina sees a shadowy figure raise a sword and her world freezes for a split second, desperately her hands grasp for anything to throw and the moment her fingers brush with a cool blade she throws it.

She doesn't know what or even if the dagger hits the shadow for the next instance she is falling, the impact of the hard ground knocking the wind out of her as Roland lands upon her, black spots bloom in her vision but she fights them.

She can hear fighting and looking beneath the bed she can see three pairs of feet, Roland cries and cries and Regina feels horrible for placing a firm finger upon her son's lips who instantly looks up at her with frightened eyes, before quieting down. She pulls her boy tighter to her and kisses his brow wishing there was more she could do.

The fight continues out of their sight and Regina does not want to poke her head out in fear of distracting Robin or reminding the assailants of their presence. She peeks beneath the bed once more and instantly thanks the spirits. One of Roland bows is there as well as more arrows which she grasps and she shoots three rapid shots through the covered window, hoping anyone would see them all the while Roland clutches to her tunic.

She is about to shoot a fourth arrow when she hears the stamping of feet and within seconds hears both David and Mulan's voice among a series of others.

She still dares not move and only tightens her hold on Roland, when she hears Robin swearing. And finally sits up, holding tightly to Roland incase she needs to bolt.

There are more people in her hut than she can count, they stand in half circle around two figures tied up on the ground while her husband beats a third shouting things in a language she doesn't understand.  
>She watches a beat then two until she worries that Robin might kill the man he is beating;<p>

"ROBIN ENOUGH! YOUR GOING TO HURT HIM" she didn't want to say kill, not in front of their boy who is shaking like a leaf in her arms crying openly now.

"ROBIN!"  
>Robin's neck snaps in her direction with an audible pop, his form is tense and rigid. His posture reminds her of a crouched panther ready to strike but all he does is stare at her, his blue clashing with her brown and she feels his gaze consume her as his panting breath slows.<br>Roland whimpers in her arm and Robins gaze lands on his son and stays there for a few more beats as no one moves.

Robin's eyes travels from them to one of the tied up men, a warrior with a shock of blond hair, the two hold each other's gaze but say nothing. It is then that Regina realizes how shocked Mulan and David both seem to be as they stand over this bound intruder. He is not the one with the blade nor is he the one with the bow, matter of fact Regina can't seem to find his weapon. Robin takes a half step forward anger clear in his face when David tilts his head toward Regina and Roland. She can sense the battle that is ragging inside her husband, his thirst for revenge battling with his need for compassion towards his family wage a war. His compassion wins in the end.

"Get these pieces of trash out of here, I'll deal with them later" Robins voice vibrates with fury and the watchers scramble to the man Robin was beating hauling him and the other two away. Regina sees a broken bow under the man who her husband had handled personally and realizes that this was shooter.

It's then that Regina sees the half arrow in Robins shoulder and wants to instantly go to him but Robin is still breathing heavily and his posture doesn't even remotely relax until the soldiers and the prisoners are out of their sight

"Robin . . ." Regina says softly hearing relief and worry in her own words.

He deflates completely sitting on the edge of the bed and Regina can see the fear he has consuming him now that the adrenalin is wearing off, she walks closer as Robin keeps his gaze locked on their every move as though he is afraid they might vanish before his eyes. She is still a few steps away when he reaches out a hand and snakes it about her waist and in one tug, pulls her and Roland into his tight embrace and hold on to them tight. A small gasp leaves her in surprise and end up sitting sideways on his lap with Roland situated snugly squished in between her and his father's arms but her boy doesn't seem to mind and in fact buries himself deeper in between them.

She knows she should protest, in the very least because there is an arrow tail sticking out of her husband's shoulder and she can see blood stain on his shoulder right above where Roland's head rests against Robin's chest.

But she can't get herself to move, can't bring herself to break this moment of relief and so for just an instance she tightens her arms around them both and leans her head against her husband's unharmed shoulder and thanks the stars and the spirits for her family and their safety.  
>"I am so glad your both OK"<p>

Robin's voice is raspy with emotion as he lays a lingering kiss in Roland's hair before leaning toward Regina and simply laying his brow against hers.

And she finds her eyes slipping shut as she gives her own confession "I was so scarred" it's a moment of trust and empathy as they draw strength from each other's presence.

"Papa," Roland's tiny voice breaks the atmosphere and both adults find themselves starring at him "yes my boy?" Robin asks softly,

"Why did Uncle Phoebus want to hurt us?"

**AN: …Well? Any guesses?**

**The original chapter 8 I was going to post was five time as long and this scene was just the beginning and have no fear that is all written out and should be posted by tomorrow night if not Tuesday evening, I'm 99% sure that I will be able to post it.**

**Let me just say, everyone's feedback has been much appreciated and I cant tell you getting that notification for a review, ah how it warms my heart and soul! So please, please keeping reviewing I love your feedback and I promise I'm taking it all in! So don't be shy let me know what you think, please.**

**I think it's safe to say that in chapter 10 Robin and Regina will learn a lot about what the other person has been experiencing since their marriage. Snow should also pop up in chapter 10.**

**Now any guesses why Roland Uncle Phoebus would attack them (he is not the one Robin almost beats to death, that guy will be talked about in chapter 9). Any idea what story he is originally from? Why did he betray Robin suddenly? Was he going to kill them? You have a lot of clues in regards to his story and if you can guess what it is you would make my day!**

**Shout out to PT!159, you actually gave me a suggestion that I loved and had actually written for chapter 7 but I took out so I'm putting it back in ****.****Some one also told me my chapters were too long so would this length chapter be better?**** So Lovelies tell me your theories and ideas I would love, love, love to hear from you all. Is the story get in too dragged out? Is the pace ok? Am I opening too many mysterious at once? Speaking of ONCE as you all might have guessed it is not mine, but feel free to review the story and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- King Vs Queen

For once the women of the village seem to be supporting her, her private moment with her family is cut short when not only Granny but half of the village elders end up in her hut and usher her and Roland "away from the terrible and traumatic sight" as one croaky old voice puts it. Regina lets them usher her out once Roland is back in her arms and Granny gives her curt nod while she is bandaging Robins wound, he husband will be fine.  
>It's Belle, Ruby and Emma who save her by shooing the others away, sending them to start preparing for the huge meal that war meetings tend to need. Because war is all that the people talk about now, war and revenge and so it is nearly three hours later when Emma slides in just as Roland has finally succumbed to exhaustion.<br>"Two of the intruders are a assassins for higher, third is actually Phoebus, he just keeps saying Robin betrayed him when he chose you Regina" and while Belle and Ruby are shocked at the news of who he is Regina is confused what it has to do with her.  
>"Wait! what does this have to do with Robin choosing me? what does he want? Why did he want to kill us?" Regina is genuinely confused<p>

Her questions darkens the mood and Emma surprises them yet again when she retells how Phoebus had denied wanting to kill and had admitted to planning to kidnap Regina.  
>"He told Robin that he would never understand Phoebus reasoning until his wife was in a mad mans clutch" again Ruby and Belle seemed shocked and devastated by the news while Regina is left trying to put together pieces of puzzle she does not have.<br>"So Frollo has his wife? He has Esmeralda?" It's Belle who asks the question that suddenly has a Regina reeling as several pieces click into place.

"I thought she was dead" Ruby mumbles but before anymore questions can be asked or answered Regina is up and striding through the tent flaps "stay with Roland" is her own command as she makes a hasty exit.  
>Regina can hear the two sets of feet behind her and from their questions she can tell Belle has been left behind. She approaches the hut she knows the man, Phoebus is being held in. There are three guards at the entrance and she can see two in the back, all of whom turn to look at her as though she is mad when she bypasses them<p>

"Milady-"  
>She glares and the guards back off.<p>

The prisoner doesn't look up when she enters. His head is hanging in defeat as his arms are tied behind him to a hut pole. He's not the man who her husband nearly beat to subconscious. No, this man was someone she has heard many stories about, stories that had in some way given her hope once and she can see it is ironic for the man in front of her has many things but hope is not one of them.  
>"Have you come to gloat?" His voice is raspy and when he lifts his head and meets her eyes, she has little doubt left, for the hazel grey eyes that stare at her are familiar ones.<br>"Come to tell me how that traitor decided to save the whore for he couldn't stop think with his dick for two seconds to save my wife. My Esmeralda," he is raging mad for an instant before his posture deflates. Even his anger, deserting him now as his face breaks in anguish.  
>"She-"<br>"She what? she wasn't there? Of course she was, I know she was! But now, now she is trapped in Frollo's clutches and he will destroy her. All because the man who was my brother, my friend was too distracted by a pretty hussy to actually search for her. And he expects me to believe that no one had heard of her" he vents his anger and Regina listens calmly looking on unimpressed.  
>"Because they hadn't, she goes by Esme now"<br>His head snapped up at her his eyes wide as saucers  
>"And she won't take kindly to her friend and her child's godmother being called a hussy or whore for that matter"<br>With every word Phoebus's eyes grows larger until finally he thrashes in his binding trying to get to his feet "You know her? Child? How could you let her be-"  
>"You fool! She is alive and well in a secret location! Her latest correspondent with me is a week old! You trusted Frollo's words?" she knows she shouldn't taunt the desperate man but she needs to gauge his loyalty.<p>

"No he had her scarf, showed it to me! It had dried blood and, and was ripped; said he would deliver her head in it if I didn't lead the kidnappers to the camp, said Robin stole you from him"  
>He goes on and on mutters things about his options, his choices and breaks down why none are good and Regina feels her heart sink with each event he reveals "...can't betray the people, can't betray Robin but he betrayed me, but he has a son" and Regina witnesses the man unravel in front of her.<br>Regina calls him time and again but the man is lost in his thoughts trapped in a maze he evidently can't get out of and so she reaches down and throws the cup of water near him in his face.  
>The water splashing against him, causes him to freeze and his eyes focus on Regina, she tries to sort through the mouth full of gibberish the man has spewed and instantly recognizes the sign of exhaustion, the red shot eyes the excessive blinking and the heavy circle under his eyes. Furthermore his cheeks are hollowed and his tailored uniform seems too baggy for him. She turns and call in Emma and sends her to fetch food and water, if Emma disagrees with her choice she does not say a word.<p>

Regina inspects the man further; several of his fingers are bandaged. Two around the nail, there are more lines on his neck than she can count and the beginning of eye infection in his left eye. This is not a free man she thinks "How long were you captured for?" she asks softly.

Phoebus is lost in his mind and Regina thinks for a moment he hadn't heard her but then he mumbles something and when Regina asks him to repeat it the man mumbles once more only slightly louder "2,295. That's how many days I've been searching for her. 180 of them, I was trapped in Frollo's dungeon"

Emma returns with food and Regina gives the blond further instructions to loosen their prisoner's binds.  
>"You are going to eat and then sleep. Then when Robin comes you will tell him all that Frollo has planned and you will help Robin. When you do all this, Esmeralda will be waiting for you here," Phoebus nods vigorously the moment she mentions his wife muttering "of course, anything you want" the response worries Regina but his movement as he devours food gives her a chance to examines the warrior's many fresh scars and wounds.<br>"Did Frollo torture you?"

She asks directly but Phoebus is on another subject entirely "Esmeralda has a child. Did- did they hurt her take advantage of her?"  
>"He's yours, he's six and has your eyes and will be here in a month if not sooner especially when you help Robin now go to sleep,"<br>Emma retires his hand so he can lay down the man looks at Regina with overwhelming emotion, clearly he has endured much.  
>Regina turns to leave when suddenly she is yanked back as Phoebus tugs at her cloak till they are faced to face, Emma shouts and Ruby rush in but Regina lifts a hand to stay them.<p>

"This, this deal, me helping Robin you bringing them here it stays between us ok? No one can know alright no one! Not even Robin! Alright" he is a dement and frantic, whispering the word through clenched teeth and Regina wants to protest but she can see he fears for Esme and their son, fears the spy's in Robins camp will kill them before they get here.  
>Hesitantly Regina, nods ignoring Emma and Ruby's look of concern "alright, but you tell Robin everything including the number of spies here, names and Frollo has done or plans to do; everything" and the great warrior nodes furiously "of course everything I swear, save my family my alliance is eternally yours your majesty. I swear it" and Regina manages a tight smile before rising and exiting the hut.<br>She gives strict directions to the guards "only me and the king may enter or leave, he is to have no other visitors under any circumstances and no one is to harm him" the soldier look at one another but seem to understand the severity of her command for they each give a nod and a salute.  
><strong>OQ<strong>  
>She knows Robin would have sensed that something was up, had even counted on him refuse to trust Phoebus, with good reason too. What she hadn't counted on was his one track pigheadedness which she has only witnessed with his captions being turned on her. And again not on the subject she thinks no, he doesn't question her on her talk with Phoebus, no rather its about her and Roland's housing.<br>"I want you to take Roland and make for the sea. Villages are safer and it's away from the border"  
>She stares for a beat then two, waiting for the punch line of the joke. When he remains stoic in front of her she can't help the frown that takes over her features.<br>"And I want to get Roland a blue unicorn for his next birthday but we don't all get what we want now do we?"  
>A hint of surprise and a dash of a smile pass over Robins features before he too frowns "Regina, I'm going to the border to negotiate and strengthen our treaties that are in place incase Frollo or Hans get an idea about trying to stir up trouble. Phoebus gave information about certain alliances that are weak and after having Killian check it out I have send message for several summits I have to attend to. I can't do that if I am worried about you or Roland" he is pleading with her to understand and in some level she does.<p>

As the fire crackles in the hearth she can't help but shiver as she thinks of the attack only a few nights ago. But even if all this may be, she will not concede partially because she has a deal to uphold and partially since he blatantly ignored her request earlier that morning when she asked him not to go.  
>"What was it you said to me when I asked you to postpone this trip for a few days?"<p>

Robin groans and though they are both standing and he is a good deal taller, Regina knows she can go toe to toe with him "Oh, that's right you said that I should not worry or trouble myself with your health since your fine" Regina snaps  
>"And I am, I'm fine I can take care of myself!" he insists, since the explosive argument weeks ago neither pull back anymore. They still do not talk very often or about their relationship but when they do talk it pure honesty, it causes their conversation to go either very well or really bad.<br>Regina can't help but chuckle as she looks at him, letting him know just how much of a fool he was for thinking she would buy that statement or consider her request.  
>"Of course you are. Which is why it took you four tries to mount your horse this morning" she takes satisfaction in seeing his cheek redden but not in the way she would think. No, rather she thinks he looks endearing and has to stamp down that thought lest she goes soft.<br>"How- you know what fine, yes. I'm not a hundred percent and yes; I. am. struggling but I'm healing. And I am a leader here I can't just take a day off because I'm sick or because I want to make sure my son is emotionally ok, or because I want to make sure my family is safe. I can't cancel a trip because I feel sick every time I hear a shout and worry that it's either you or Roland or that I need my family within sight because every time I dream, it's off waking to an empty bed and a ransom note or, or worse. I can't do any of that because I am a king and so I need you away where you'll be safe, protecting yourself and Roland. So yes I want you to go away to the sea"  
>He is panting when he's done, frustration, fatigue and stress all weighing down on him heavily. And she wants to go to him, to embrace him and reassure him as a wife would; but that is not what their relationship is no matter how much she wishes it was and it's not like he is seeking comfort from her.<br>"I understand Robin" she begins and sees his shoulder react, clearly revealing his thoughts on her consent "I understand perfectly which is why neither me nor Roland will be heading to sea." His shoulders instantly tense and Regina sees him prepare for another fight but she knows he will relent soon "Roland isn't just our son, he's the prince and I am not just your wife, I'm also the Queen." She sees realization slowly dwindle in his eyes.  
>"Do I want to take Roland and run? Absolutely, but what kind of message does that send when you just delivered a speech about keeping calm and being collected? I will travel with Roland but not to the sea; your people need to see that we are ok, that we are not letting one threat stop us so no we won't be going to the sea." she doesn't know how they avoided a screaming match, she has managed to keep her calm but she thinks that for today the gravity of the situation and the event if the last few days has drained them all too much for them to be anything but rational.<br>"You are, the Queen Regina. the heart of these people, you need to be alive for them to be able to go on" he looks as though he wants to say more but he stops. He is utterly sincere and she can see the worry lines on his face deepen with concern  
>"While that is correct about true queens, the replacements are often not missed" the sentence caches both of them of guard as Gothel briskly walk in, without so much as a knock. Regina hates Marian's aunt, the women is just rotten to the core. She reminds her of a cowardly version of Cora.<br>Robin doesn't even look at the women, nor does he defend Regina he stays silent, again. "What are you doing here?" Regina snaps and Gothel stops in her tracks and sneers at Regina "I am here to pack Roland's bag; he needs proper clothe if he is to meet our family. can't have them know how he is allowed to dress here" she turns to continue when Regina has had enough.  
>"Get. Out." she orders and when Gothel doesn't stop moving Regina loses her patience, "I had heard you were rather dimwitted dear, but I hadn't thought you were stupid too"<br>Gothel freezes in her steps "what did you say?" She goes for threatening Regina assumes but while Marian's old aunt may have be annoying she is no Cora or Zelena.  
>"What are you deaf too? I said get, out before I have you thrown out and brought in front of the council" her voice is utterly cool and Regina can see how it affects the others women.<p>

"Fine, I'll leave. But I need dried lavender and Granny said you had the last"

Regina studies the women, she knows Gothel just wants Robin gone and Regina has never been one to hide behind a man. Robin looks stoic standing behind Regina "Robin can you get the blue package from our room" she feels him dwindle but he mutters an of coarse and turns.

The moment he is out of sight Gothel attack in vicious half whisper,  
>"It must be nice knowing you'll never measure up to the original queen who you have to fill in for, you may have her title, her husband, her son and you may live and sleep where she once did. But all you ever be is a built in nanny you whor-"<p>

"Sad I got where you never could?" Regina taunts back, she has seen Gothel devour Her man and it has not sat with her, not at all. Gothel's face becomes twisted with anger

"yes well at least I have my child, while Roland will never be yours and you will mean nothing to him bu-"  
>"GOTHEL!"<br>Robins voice booms and the older women huffs and struts out their hut, bag forgotten, and as she exits Killian enters "Robin mate the scouts have returned, the western king wants to meet in three days we got to leave now" but Robin is not looking at Killian but at Regina.

Regina who is wondering why she cares about this man at all when he never even offers to stand up for her? His honor and code can all be damned she thinks, what good was his kindness and consideration if it never extended to her. A warning, that's all the insult warranted from him?  
>"Robin?" Killian calls again and then falls silence realizing the tension he has walked into<br>"Regina-" Robin begins and Killian is about to make a hasty exit, Regina can tell, but she doesn't want to be alone with her husband right now and so she turns and heads for exit, she has had enough.  
>"Regina, wait! Wha-" Robin calls again but she won't, not anymore<br>"Go to hell Robin"

* * *

><p>"Mate, what just happened?"<br>Killian's voice is like whip and Robin feels as though he can breathe again "Gothel just… insulted my wife and I let her" he mutters darkly, he really need to come up with a way to handle his first wife's family.  
>His relationship had taken hit after hit due to their meddling, first with them pushing his wedding up to the day after Regina had arrived, to the hours of complaint they put him through when Roland had begun to call Regina mama, a factor he believes had him reacting as severely as he did not that he was blameless.<br>"Robin I know you want to fix things with Regina but first you have to-"  
>"First I have to find Gothel, then Regina. And while I do that grab my emergency bag, saddle my horse and get the troops moving" Robin demands leave no room for argument and Killian can't help but look at Robin with a raised eyebrow<br>"Robin,-"  
>Killian begins again but the king is too busy fetching his weaponry<br>"No, Killian I have been putting my job above my family for the past 7 month and I am a hair away from losing them. A safe country won't mean anything to me if I lose my family"  
>Robin exits the hut in haste and while Killian is happy that the king wants to reconcile his private affairs; he fears that Robin has been kept in the dark about one too many things in order for his endeavor to be achieved without much work.<p>

* * *

><p>Regina is still stewing an hour later when she hears the commotion outside of Granny's hut where she has been angrily sorting herbs.<br>She barely has time to register what's happening when Robin is entering the hut followed by Gothel and a group of elders at her heal.  
>Gothel is screeching, mostly unpleasant noises "I am his great aunt and his blood, this is a disgrace how dare you even suggest-" the women goes on and on and Regina has been hearing the noise for less than two minutes but she is willing to concede to anything to make the idiot women stop.<br>"Apologize and pack your bag or I will strip your title completely"  
>Robins voice is deadly calm and Regina can sense that he is beyond serious.<br>Gothel must as well, for her mouth clamps shut as she stares daggers at Robin, who stares back unyielding and Regina can't help but blink owlishly from the man who is by her side to the women in front of them.  
>"I'm, sorry. Your majesty" Gothel grits out before turning and stalking off all the while screaming a series of profanities and curses.<br>Regina feels utterly baffled and swirls to look at Robin who glares at the other occupants of the tent until they too leave.  
>He sighs then, posture dropping as he runs a hand over his head "I'm sorry I never thought Gothel would dare challenge your authority or bond with Roland, or even dare. . ." He lets out a breath clearly frustrated.<br>"I know you find people meddling in your affairs off putting but I should have kicked her out the moment she sauntered into our house, I'm sorry I didn't stop her sooner"  
>A thousand questions are racing through her "who told you I don't likes people meddling in my affairs?" is the first that is out of her mouth.<p>

Robin frowns "Longstride, why? What does it matter?"

Regina suddenly has a sinking feeling "How do you know him? Did he, was he the one to invite you to the bidding" she can't help how weak her voice sounds, for Longstride owed a debt to her father, one she had planned to cash in on to get him out of Cora's clutches and out of that godforsaken land. But if her father went ahead and…

"He is an old family friend but yes he was the one who invited me, he worried it was Snow. He was my support" Robin is clearly confused as to the importance of the information but gives it freely.

Regina feels her world crumbling, her father was in eminent danger now that she had sent for Esme to come, he was utterly alone and all because of her.

"Regina, I'm sorry about Gothel" Robin begins again but Regina is too angry and upset and so she lashes out at Robin.

"Why? it's not like what she said wasn't true, you bought yourself a nanny" her voice is cruel but she doesn't care.

"That's not true." Robin's voice is steady but angry but Regina ignores the warning

"Really, because it sure as hell wasn't for my personality or for your personal benefit" she taunts further and the shouting match they avoided this morning seems unavoidable now.

Except that Granny rushes in and urges Robin out, Roland is there to say goodbye and in less than ten minutes she is watching her husband ride off.

He looks back once and when their eyes meet all Regina feels is sadness and fear for she did not get to say goodbye and should anything go wrong. Their last moments together will be an argument.

* * *

><p>Robin knows that Regina is beyond upset; Today's arguments just remind him of what she said during the colossal one they had when he was induced with the drug, they have been slowly coming back to him. The fact that he has to leave before they can resolve anything makes him mad. He tries to focus on the road, as he pushes his steed faster, but all he can think about is his family, especially his wife. In the seven month they have been married and every passing day he feels as though he is drowning further in the sea that is his wife, his Regina.<p>

He has never cursed his enemies, never wished them death. His honor has always demanded him to meet them in a battle field, to prove his worth, his right. But with King Frollo? Oh he has wished no, dreamed a thousand uncomfortable deaths on that man. From the moment Robin had arrived home from the "wedding summit" he has had upheaval upon upheaval handed to him.

Sure, they come from small groups of rebels but Robin knows, absolutely knows that the idiot king is the one who is financially backing them. Leopold had been his first suspect when the troubles had started, but his contacts assure him that his brother-in law has been dealing with a civil uprising due to a harsh famine. Which means that the trouble is being enflamed by either Hans or Frollo, and since the little rascal of a prince, Hans isn't fit enough to wipe his own nose, Robin knows that his troubles are created by the crooked nose king. He has been so busy, so swamped that he has not had to sleep for more than a few hours each night, if that at all. Let alone build a relationship with his new bride, one which he craves for desperately as he gets to know her more.

He knows it may be bold to feel so close to a woman who he has spoken so little with, but by the spirits he feels as though he knows her. Such thoughts make him feel embarrassed. Which is another point on its own; he had forgotten that he could feel embarrassed like this! His wife seems intent to reawaken every single emotion he had forgot he possessed and then some. Perhaps that is his own folly; he had thought his romantic love life had been over with the death of Marian when he had been 24. Now, 5 years later emotions he had not thought about plague him once more, though he does not want to be free of them now.

His horse snorts and takes a high jump easily; it causes the ache in his chest to tighten but today is a good day for it releases momentarily. He waits for the fit of choughs to take him, but his steed carries on and his breathing remains even. Granny has been nagging him to let her or Whale do another medical exam, but he has no time, what little time he has he spends with Roland, or desperately tries to build up the courage to say something to Regina, something that is not an argument. Besides, it is not like the old women has time to spare either, meddlesome bossy old thing. He had thought she was done meddling with his love life, oh the fool he had been.

Even now he could feel his neck and ears heat as he remembers the image of his wife diving into the stream. He had been sure at first that the heat had caused him to hallucinate as she had stood there, dripping with her shirt sticking to her, putting the curves that haunted him on perfect display. He had watched as water droplets worked their way down her body, tracing a path his fingers itched to explore and he had been envious. Envious of water that moved due to gravity! He must be going mad.

Perhaps if it was only beauty that enchanted him he would have been over his infatuation with his wife, but Regina is ten sorts of smart. With perspective unlike any he has seen, he wonders if she knows he has started to attend the scout meeting she holds. She is so at ease, so confident and her mind and tongue equally sharp that he is itching to just sit and speak with her about matters of life.

Such a combination of brains, beauty and sass he has never seen in a women before and spirits does it make him feel unworthy.

He will make Frollo pay! He swears it! And when he does he will toss that idiot so far out of his life he can before taking his wife and his son to a remote island away from all this trouble so he may at least get two minutes alone with the two of them.

**AN: You guys! The story has gotten over a 100 reviews and you all have no idea how baffled and happy this makes me! I just want to say a BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU! To all of you who have read and are following the story along. Even though it is unedited and un-beta.**

**Quick note, I will be taking down the CS tag to the story because a rather vocal "guest" complained very. . . colorfully and while I don't give in to bullies, writing this story and watching the show is something I do for fun and I deal with enough BS conflict in my actual life to transfer it here. To all the other individuals who have read my story and disliked it and simply x-ed out I also give a Big Thank You.**

**So, Emma S. tag will be removed but no fear CS will be very much present. I promise, they are the reason I got hooked on the show *ba-dum-tss* and yeah.**

**I hope you like the chapter, none of you seemed to like the shorter chapter situation so that's gone. was Phoebus let off the hook too easily? Is there hope for Robin and Regina? What are Cora and Leopold up too? And where is Snow? Henry? Any guesses? Any suggestions? Especially how to get Robin and Regina to stop fighting?**

**Feel free to send me a review, (the nice or constructive reviews) always make my day. Pointing out grammatical error too is appreciated, so is peace and harmony and nutella. As always ONCE is not mine, feel free to review and thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Recurring Nightmare

Miles away from Robin, Regina was also cursing Frollo's existence.

Emma had volunteered to go and meet Esmeralda and Zephyr at the border and guide them to Regina. She set off before Robin, just as Regina had dispatched a bird to Esmeralda which detailed a description of Emma and where to meet her as well as secret code. Emma was also told the code, to memorize which would let Esmeralda know that she could trust her. If no complication arise, Esmeralda should arrive at the designated location around the same time Emma will.

The moment Robin leaves Regina knows that Roland will have a hard time with it all.  
>Her boy has gone through confusing and traumatic events, one after the next all in a few months. She saw how hard it was for Robin to pry Roland's fingers from his neck and hand the boy to Regina. Roland had hid his face in Regina's shoulder, peeking at his father.<p>

"Please, take care" his voice had been so soft and his eyes so sad that Regina had felt her words get stuck in her throat.

"We will be fine. Come, back safe to us" the last part had slipped out, 'us'. But she couldn't regret it, not when Robins gaze had morphed into something else entirely, even if it had lasted for only a second.

Seeing Roland stiffen up his quavering lip and promise to help take care of the village with Regina had nearly broken Regina's heart. Yet, she knew that her boy needed to be depended on right now. Knew that Robin had created an illusion for their son, giving the small boys actions weight, meaning; It was tricky and could turn bad should anything else happen to either of them but so far, two weeks into Robin's departure the responsibility is the driving factor behind her boys happy attitude and while he is doing well, Regina knows he is still very fragile.

During these two weeks Emma has sent back one bird, she has reached the boarder and met Esmeralda and Zephyr, none of them have been made but Esme refuses to enter Sherwood any deeper than the first trade post.

Regina writes back saying she will meet them in a town closer in Sherwood and sends an old earring, one she knows Esme would recognize as proof.

The town she suggests is ten days ride away and she thinks it would be best to go alone. But ten days going and ten days back, is twenty almost a months and her son, her son won't be able to handle her absence on top of that of his fathers and she is not sure she will be able to either.

She delays her trip a day hoping the messenger from Robin would bring her news of his return, but instead the messenger only brings news of complication. And so, even though Regina dislikes taking Roland from his home, especially with mid autumn chills in the air, she asks him to go on a quest with her and Roland is beyond excited.

She is not going anywhere without Roland and she must go; so she sees no need to make a big fuss. The day she gets the message she tells Granny and Ruby of her plan, the latter will be her only other companion on the trip and neither says anything but supportive words and she is grateful.

The morning of her departure she drops by Leroy, one of Robins advisors, who is just coming out of his hut and give him an envelope. It explains her taking Roland to visit different towns, to be moral support for the families whoso loved ones are at the border with her husband. Everyday wondering if today is the day they might fight and even maybe die. A lot hangs on these treaties; she reminds the grumpy man and says when to expect them back. The man is baffled and tries to protest but a look from Regina silences him a look and she is off with her son and Ruby before the city truly awakes.

It turns out the trip is just what Roland needs

"We're off on our quest!" Roland screams as he rides with Regina, sitting in front of her on her horse. He had grumbled about having to leave his pony behind and so Regina had agreed that 'Thunder' Roland's mighty steed, a black fell pony Roland had received for his third birthday could tag along, mostly to carry their things. On the condition that in certain terrain Roland rides with Regina with no arguments, her son may have been riding for two years but Regina was not about to let him ride across rushing rivers or rocky terrain on his own.

They ride hard and while she is willing to stop multiple times a day, her son insists that they ride faster and longer. They stop by three towns in the first week, spending the night there and Regina has had the forethought to bring Robins letters to the open council, for the families they would visit.

The reaction she receives is always the same, relief. The people curse the other kings for their unwillingness but progress to them is progress even one made at snail pace.

"If it's one thing our King has patience" one village elder tells her

"why I remember him standing perch high up on tree for a whole day and night during the skirmish with that scar faced king..."

She listens attentively and comes to learn about her husband in a new way.

Roland loves these tales and wants to listen for hours and hours; he likes them best when he gets to sit on her lap and so she too sits through them, politely at first but soon fully engaged.

By the start of the second week she realizes that her journal which she writes in nightly is half full due to the amount of tails she has recorded. At first she convinces herself that the tales are for Roland but a part of her knows, knows without a doubt that in fact she writes them for herself. Her husband is an enigma, one she is drawn to as a moth would be drawn to a flame and she does not care if she gets burned.

Getting to know her husband has been like unraveling a mystery, not all she finds is heartwarming, he too it seems had a hard childhood. But, often enough she finds parts that warm her heart. Sure some of the stories are blatantly exaggerated; partly due to further enrapture her young son who truly believes his papa dug up an entire castle wall to reach to a princess.

They are two days from their true destination and Roland by now used to the routine of sitting through tales. He absorbs them like a sponge she thinks and the grander the schemes, the better he likes them. It takes a moment for Regina to realize who this princess was and as grateful as she is for these people trying to spare her feelings, something many people in her own village haven't done, she thinks Roland deserves to know. So when the tale ends she gently strokes her sons hair and asks,

"And do you know who this princess was Roland" her son looks up at her with his big brown eyes

"You?" Regina chuckles softly

"No little dragon, it was your mother" and Roland looks surprised

"Really? Papa did all that for her?" And Regina nods. The satisfaction and pride on Roland's face has him looking just like Robin on days Regina tells him about Roland's accomplishment. These two men of hers are more alike than either is aware, she thinks half amused. She will add this story to her book back home, she will add them all.  
>It takes her a moment to realize how the others around them are looking at the two of them, with half smiles and misty eyes and it has her baffled. She smiles back and has Roland thank them and after delivering her own gratitude they head back for the hut they have been given for the night where Ruby awaits them.<br>"Mama?" Roland is already half asleep his head tucked into her neck as one of his tiny fists holds on to the collar of her shirt.

"Yes dear?" Regina answers softly.

"How did you and papa meet?" The question is slurred but it throws Regina off and she is completely baffled as to what to say and so gently answers back,

"You have to ask your papa" Roland mumbles a sleepy 'ok' and is out before he is placed in his bed.  
>Regina wonders what they will tell him. Wonders if her versions of the story would differ from that of her husband's.<p>

Robin saved her, it is simple to her, he did. He pulled her out of the clutches of diabolical people and gave her the world's greatest treasure, her Roland. But after what has been, what Robin revealed she suspects her husband would say he trapped her.

She doesn't see it so; sure perhaps she would have been more inclined to leave if given the chance the moment she had entered. But that would mean she would have missed out on meeting Roland. Besides, she knows her mother would have hunted her down. Even now her mother is after her, so if Regina had her own freedom she knows her mother and Leopold would both be dragging her back. Robin has not only saved her life but given it a purpose.

* * *

><p>Roland is brilliantly happy to meet Esmeralda and Zephyr. The moment they embrace Esmeralda breaks down due to stress and relief.<p>

"Emma told me what, what Phoebus tried to...it's not like him he-" Regina simply hold the other women and lets her weep. Emma had mentioned the luck the mother son had in getting away undetected and how close they had come to being found. She doesn't think it is the right moment to tell her friend how her husband was held and tortured for nearly two month, how Robin may never truly trust Phoebus but rather tells her of how close to reuniting with her love her friend really is,

"write a letter to him and I will send it to Granny so that Killian, one of Robins captains can hand deliver the message" Esmeralda nods and with shaking hands begins to write.

The bird is off and so are they, Visiting four more villages on their way home.

Zephyr and Roland hit it off instantly, the duo play and ride thunder together, going on imaginary quests to fight ogres. And while her son distracts Zephyr, Ruby and Regina rally around Esmeralda who has begun to worry about her reunion with her estranged husband.

"I saw him last, nearly seven years ago, I'm not the same person inside or out and surely he's changed as well. What if he has moved on what if he wants nothing to do with either one of us" it takes three days of reassurance for them to get Esmeralda's fears to quell down and Regina dares to hope for a moment that the worst of it is over for the most part.

She's wrong.

Three days before they reach home Roland learns that Zephyr has never seen his father before. At first Regina thinks that her boy has handled the news well especially since Regina promises to introduce Zephyr to his papa, but four days after their return back home Roland has a meltdown

* * *

><p>It's once again hours before dawn when she wakes. Her instinct are on high alert, something is not right with Roland and sure enough she hears the whimpering and the muffled hiccups instantly. She doesn't think to put on a thing over her night gown as she bolts toward Roland's room.<p>

She rushes in and her eyes do a sweep of his room but it is still empty except her boy whose form is shuddering with sobs that tear her heart to pieces.

"Roland, baby are you ok? Are you hurt?" She gently sits on the edge of her son's bed and brushes his hair trying to get him to face her so she can see what's wrong.

But Roland has buried his face into the pillow and it's a new moon which gives low visibility, so Regina grasps for a flint to light the candle in Roland's room all the while asking questions of her son hoping to get him to say something, anything. But her boy only sobs and now she is beginning to worry he is physically ill.

"Roli please, are you hurt? Does your tummy hurt?" Finally her boy shakes his head no, communicating with her just as the candle lights up.

With the low light she wants to check Roland over to be sure but it wouldn't do to panic her boy so she forces her nerves and her voice to stay calm

"Did you have bad dream dear? Did the shadows scare you?" again Roland shakes his head no and so Regina feels helpless and like a failure for her son is clearly hurting but she doesn't know how to help him.

She is about to go get Granny when suddenly she sees the dark material that shouldn't be on Roland bed, but now is. It's a man's cloak, a familiar one. Now half wet with her son's tears.

"Roland, are you missing your papa?"

And just like that her son raises his head and turns to look at her.

His eyes are puffy and red, his nose running and his body is shaking but he still clutches his father's summer cloak in his tiny fists. Regina opens her arm and instantly Roland throws himself into her embrace,

"I,I, I miss him mama" Roland wails into her shoulder and Regina holds to him tight, wrapping him in Robins cloaks and rocking him back and forth. She doesn't hush him, doesn't try to get him to quiet down instead she just holds on to him tightly and whispers a secret to her boy,

"I know, Sweetie I know. I miss him too" It's with that statement that Roland's tense form relaxes and while he continues to cry, his wails and sobs begin to calm down. The bottled in emotion spills out,

"I'm going to lose papa like Zephyr lost his" the statement hit Regina like an ox and she pulls back to cup her boy's cheek and look him in the eye.

"Oh Roland, your papa is not out fighting. He is simply making deals, talking. You heard the letter uncle Killian brought today! Your papa is moving in land toward us, he saw the pictures you drew him. I know it's been long time since we saw your papa but he will be ok and Zephyr will get to his papa soon too. You heard how much uncle Phoebus liked both your pictures and how much he is looking forward to seeing both of you"

Roland sniffles and cleans his nose with his sleeve before he begins to rub his father's cloak against his cheek. The material is not very soft and he cranes his neck to look around, but Regina has already spied and procured his stuff animal for him. The small dragon joins the bundle and Regina knows she must talk to Roland further but it's late and Roland's attention is waning and so she blows out the candle and carries her son, big bundle and all toward her own room.  
>Granny's advice about Roland getting used to sleeping in her bed he damned she think, for she needs her son just as much as he needs her.<p>

Just as much as both of them need Robin.

In the morning Roland refuses to talk about the night before. But Regina notices that he hurriedly hides Robin's summer cloak under his pillow before he goes about his day. But again in the middle of the night Regina wakes to him crying and again rocks him till he calms, again it's the same sentence

"papa leaving like zephyrs papa left" It's like Roland can't grasp the concept that zephyrs papa is his own uncle Phoebus, no matter how many time anyone explains.

On the second night he calms down quicker and Regina carries him to the bed where Roland curls himself tightly around her before falling asleep.

On the third night Regina doesn't sleep, she tucks Roland in and he falls asleep just as he had done the nights before. A few hours in and Regina thinks they might be ok, just when his turning and whimpering start, he wakes from nightmares Regina realizes.

Roland wakes in a matter of second his eyes darting across in a terrified manner that actually bring tears to Regina's eyes.

She watches her boy stiffen his lip as his hands dart to clutch first the dragon and then Robins cloak. Regina enters immediately and though tears escape Roland's eyes as he clutches to her, he doesn't wail.

It scares her.

The fact that her boy is getting used to having nightmare scare her.

That night as they once again lies tightly on her side, she doesn't sleep. Questions plague her mind; How long as he been having this nightmare? What is it about? Has she been sleeping soundly while he was sobbing in the other room? What should she do? Write to Robin about it?  
>In the morning Granny calls her out on it;<p>

"You've not been sleeping girl" the old woman's word brings Regina out of the trance she has been in while studying Zephyr and Roland. She had been honestly considering distracting Roland away from her godson. It may be cruel but her boy is hurting and she is becoming desperate.

"Regina?" Granny calls again "what is it?"

Regina can't help it, she hates feeling helpless but she needs help, needs advice and so she breaks and tells Granny the whole ordeal. She is happy they are secluded for she knows her emotions are on clear display, she tells her of the events and then of her worries and Granny listens and nods.

"Well, sounds like months of turmoil have finally surfaced" Granny's statement is matter of fact, not unkind.

"What do you plan to do?" Granny's question has Regina pausing for a second; for she was sure Granny would tell her exactly what to do. Now though, Regina voices the thoughts she has been going over all night, bouncing her ideas off of Granny.

"When we were traveling, Roland had no problem, even when Zephyr was there, no nightmares. When we came back he was fine for a few days but, now. . ."

She trails off; somehow Roland must have been fine for the first week or so unless she didn't hear him. But maybe its guilt or something else but Regina does not want to believe she slept through her son weeping.

"Do you think he cried during the first week? That I just didn't hear him" Granny's response is instant and firm as she shakes her head no.

"Let me ask you this girl, the first night you woke, was there anything else? An animal about, good moonlight? Anything else but him, that woke you?" And now it's Regina who shakes her head no.

"When I woke, I knew something was not right with Roland" Granny nods her head as if to confirm her thoughts.

"Your instincts are spot on with your child girl, as of the week of calm, didn't you pack Robins summer cloak away when the season changed? And didn't you make him his monkey? Your boy hunted his father's cloak and grasped at it for extra comfort" The wheels turn in Regina's head as several pieces fall into place.

"The monkey and the cloak were enough to comfort him, that's why I hadn't heard him. He wasn't crying before because the objects were enough" but with one question answered more pop up.

"If so, what caused the escalation of his nightmares? What happened three days ago?" Granny voices the most important question and Regina instantly knows the answer.

"It was Killian's message; he came back three days ago, the morning of Roland's first bad nightmare in fact. He brought back Robin message of moving inland but staying near the border, of delaying his return" Regina doesn't doubt this is what has caused her boy stress. For she too had to hide the disappointment of having Robin delay his return for a second time. She had hid it and throughout the day chastised herself for missing a man who was more than indifferent to her existence and who would avoid her even if he was her for he found her "disgusting", not to mention the news Esme gave her of the 'gifts' Leopold has been sending her husband. Her desire to still see him safely home was only for Roland, she repeated to herself. After she having found the letters Leopold had sent, she had an easier time of pretending the statement was true, though her heart still rebelled against her mind.

Now Regina feels guilty for having been too lost in her own emotions, for not pulling Roland aside and talking with him rather than watching him run off with Zephyr after they were told the news. She feels like a failure. Granny repeats that getting Roland used to sleeping in her bed will only end badly, especially when her husband returns and Regina wants to snort at the last part.

It's the older women pointing out how crippling it would be for Roland's growth if he regressed back to sleeping with a parent that has Regina sitting outside of her boy's room that night. She realizes that while Roland needs to cuddled and hugged her boy wants his independence too and to make him confident enough to speak to her about what ails him, she needs to create the illusion of power for her boy.

Roland sees something about how they have been preceding as shameful, he is going through the big boy faze, has been since he received his bow. And so when that night Regina tucks her boy in, she stands watch outside his doorway behind the curtain. She uses the time to write the story's they have gathered in the book about Marian.

Roland starts thrashing a bit past midnight and Regina is at his side instantly, her boy is panting hard and he cries but it lasts much shorter and he goes to sleep much quicker. She leaves his side and sits on a rocking chair in his room, doesn't sleep till morning rather makes sure her son sleeps undisturbed and he does.

So begins her knew routine, being close by when he wakes and Roland does wake, every night, without fail. She utilizes her time well, between dealing with state affairs, treaties and Roland's books she is quite busy and the extra hours awake put her on top of her duties. So much so that she starts doing some of Robin's diplomatic duties, but she needs questions answered and so she begins writing to Robin.  
>It's all business at first, but he asks after her and Roland and she finds herself retelling the stories of their son's antics alongside the news of the other villagers'. She doesn't tell him of Roland's nightmares, there nothing Robin can do from where he is but worry, but does speak of how much Roland misses him. She doesn't speak of her own heart that swells every time their messenger hawk appears in the distance. Doesn't tell him how she has read and reread all his more recent letters, the ones in which they have began to talk of more personal matters, their fears, hopes and concerns.<p>

The new information Esme has given her cut her deeply, she had thought her husband was unlike the other kings. A foolish notion she now knows, still he is obviously discreet and clearly trusts her enough to allow her become Roland's mother. So it's enough. He is kind enough. Even miles away she can't lie to him when he asks her about her opinions. Their hawk travels the five day distance between them in a day and three weeks later, they have exchanged 15 long letters.

Regina misses Robin badly, it takes her a while to admit it but she does. Everyone does but Roland misses him the most.

Two weeks after his nightmares started, he begins to show signs of improvement, he still dreams but he settles down the moment Regina begins stroking his hair, she has began to hope. But not two days later they had received news of an illness breaking out in Robin's camp, not contagious but rather poison. Roland finds out, despite how hard Regina has tried to hide it from him and they are back to square one. But since he has heard the news Roland has began to eat less, play less and as the day marking the second month of Robins departure comes and goes, her son looks listless. She knows she has to do something.

Winter is approaching and it's time for nourishing the soil so it will be prime for planting come spring. Regina may be Queen but she rolls up her sleeves and digs in with everyone else, planting fish and eggs within the soil and bringing Roland with her. Robin has had to stay at the border and negotiate and it's nine month she's been wed and two that her husband has been absent.

Roland's suffering, he misses his papa and she knows he needs him. Father apparently misses son as well for she hears a conversation between Emma and Killian when the captain returns two weeks after the two month mark of Robin's absence.

"How goes the negotiating?" It's Emma who asks and Regina is about to turn and leave the two fools alone to steal glances at each other in peace, when Killian's sentence catches her attention

"Not good, they won't budge and Robin is getting restless; misses his family terribly, his face nearly split in two with a smile when he saw the drawings Roland sent of the three of them, it was a good idea"

"It wasn't mine" Emma's tone has an edge to it. Regina knows Emma hasn't truly forgiven Robin for the taking Roland incident, though Regina suspects Emma blames herself for not being able to protect Robin in the first place, from getting poisoned. From the tired way Killian sighs this is an old argument.

"Swan he's my brother, he saved my life and is still grieving. You know he's-"

"A good man. Yes but my friend is hurting and whatever our king may be, he is not stupid. He must see her pain-" Regina reveals herself then pretending she is just approaching, worried what Emma might let slip to Robin's confidant,

"Killian how far a ride to Robin's camp?" The two look at her with a frown, partly because they know Regina already knows the answer,

"A five days trip milady with horseback, a wagon will take longer" Regina nods

"Is Robin coming home soon?" She tries to go for flippant but her voice must give something away for the Captain looks sad and shakes his head no.

"When do you leave again?" now Killian looks perplexed, skeptical.

"In four days time, why you ask Regina?" And it's Roland's voice asking her that morning if his papa was going to join his mama that has her sure of her answer

"Because Esme, Zephyr, Roland and I are coming with you" he looks about to protest but Regina will not hear it;

"Roland need his father and is suffering without him; Emma can you come with"? Emma nods

"A carriage will take longer" Killian warns

"we are not taking a carriage" she leaves to get things in order.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly its Granny challenges her decision; she goes to the women's hut to ask for a small aid kit for the trip, but when Granny pulls back the flap she does not let Regina in rather get in her face,<p>

"You are being foolish girl, so the child misses his father. Get a back bone and tell him no; these forest's are dangerous for none natives" Regina does not know what she has done to warrant this greeting but she will not have it.

"Roland missed his papa at the two week mark of his absence. Now he is getting sick, not eating enough and he doesn't sleep. He's had three nightmares of his papa dying this week alone that had him shaking and crying for hours. I'm not planning to take him to a battle field but to my husband's camp near the border, a camp which is in our land. He has been an amazing boy and I will have word with anyone who says otherwise. In his father's absence he has mastered his enchanted dialect, memorized the alphabet, helped nourish the fields while most of the other children were out lazing about, he wants his father and I'll be damned if he doesn't get it. As for being native I may not be but I will have to learn these lands to rule them and sitting in hut will not make that happen. Now I am taking him with a Captain alongside a scout and if anyone has anything to say about it they can swallow their bullshit for I will not have it."

Gasps emit from behind Granny and Regina sees a congregation of women, mostly mothers sitting in a circle, a council. Regina knows they turn their nose up at her; she in turn pays them no mind.

Granny lets her in then and hands her small bundle

"Here, there is some medicine for your husband as well. Tell the king not to over work his shoulder" Regina nods confused but the women begin whispering and Regina suddenly understands. They had come to Granny asking to stop Regina, stop her from leaving with Roland. While Granny puts together another package she calls out

"Do any of you have any other comment or questions for the Queen?" and they all freeze. Some turn white while others turn bright red, until finally an older woman, closer to Granny age comes and speaks to Regina.

"we meant no disrespect your highness, but we all worry for Roland" and Regina wants to argue but Granny is starring at her, telling it's her move that will set the tone and so Regina turns and smiles at the women. Just her, not the rest of the shrews who are in the room,

"My names Regina, and Roland is lucky to have so many care for him" she forces the smile, grabs the packages with a thanks and dashes out. She needs her Roland or she will tear those larks to pieces. As she is rushing back however, Ruby pulls her to the side and gives her a warning that has Regina's world crumbling to pieces.

* * *

><p>She doesn't actually tell her boy till the morning of their departure of their plan. She gets up early and saddles the horse and packs both their things. At the last minute she pockets a heavy gold purse she has brought in case bribes have to be handed. She slowly wakes her boy by singing his name,<p>

"Roland, come on sweetie it's time to get up" the boys rolls over and stares at her, confused

"It's still dark out there mama" Regina's breath hitches and try's to remain calm, she lives for the moments when her son calls her mama,

"I know sweetie but I have a surprise for you" and Roland's eyes are curious

"We are going to see your papa" Regina whispers and Roland is up in a flash and hugging her tightly. His face in that moment is a picture of pure joy. Regina can't help but laugh and dresses her impatient boy and places a heavy cloak on him to ward of the chill.

They set off, Roland rides with her and they chatter together, Zephyr rides with Esme and Emma and Killian on their respective horses. Emma and Killian join the conversation often and Roland proudly demonstrates all he knows and shocks them when he starts speaking enchanted dialect fluently, though it soon turns to a competition between the two young boys on who knows the most words.

"Mama's going to teach me northern next" Roland exclaims proudly and Killian seems genuinely impressed

"To bad you never learned the Sherwood dialect your majesty" he teases and before Regina can say a word Roland answers

"Silly uncle Killi, mama knows Sherwood tongue; she taught me the aphabet" and Killian is staring at her now but Regina won't meet his eyes

"She does?" his voice is neutral but his mind is obviously turning rapidly and while Regina still won't look at the man, Roland nods

"Auntie Em taught her when Gina rescued her" Killian's head snaps toward the blond so fast a crack sounds from his neck but it's now Emma won't meet his eyes

"What did she save her from Rolly?" The sea Captain asks the boy, the only person willing to answer him

"Bad people" Roland answers as though it obvious and now Killian is starring at Emma with intense eyes that have a thousand questions and Emma is looking at him defiantly, though Regina can tell she is worried how her beau. They need a moment so Regina spurs her horse forward so the other two can have their moment alone

"Roland, have I ever told you the story of the princess and the stable boy?"

* * *

><p>The first four days go by smoothly Killian wants them stop at other villages or inns but he is outvoted so he demands to pick the camping sites himself and grumbles that Robin will have his head for this. At nights Killian, Emma and Regina stand watch, alternatively. Regina often pulls double shifts, letting whoever is to be after her sleep rather than wake them up. Ruby's word hunt her every step. It doesn't take long for Emma to pick up on it, but Regina can't bring herself to speak a word, so much news, so little time to process them.<p>

They've brought food and Roland and Zephyr eat and laugh, as Esme tells them a story creating shadows and shapes as they sit by the fire, its their last night camping before they are to reach Robin's camp.

Regina has not seen Roland so happy in ages and Robin's temper be damned alongside popular opinion; She is happy she is taking Roland to see his father. Though Ruby's warning echoes in her ear and she has to take deep breath and focus on Roland's laughter to not break down.

It's late when Killian goes to stand watch and Emma's at the fire, the two of them have been all smiles this afternoon since their talk. Esme sleeps besides Zephyr and both are asleep in seconds. Regina is tucking the boy to sleep by the fire, the sky is clear and the temperature is mild, when it happens. It's her son who creates such the tender moment that has her fears taking over.

"I can't wait to see papa tomorrow" Roland exclaims with a yawn and Regina nods and holds in a chuckle, it's the fifth time Roland has repeated the sentence this night alone.

"I'm sure your father will be very happy to see you as well" she strokes her boys hair gently, glad his nightmare have ebbed away since the trip has began.

"and you mama, he'll be happy to see you" Regina doesn't like to lie to the boy so instead she says

"He will be, if he likes the surprise" Roland yawns again and Regina brushes his hair from his hair and softly hums a gentle tune

"Goodnight my little dragon, I love you" Roland is smiles, already nodding off when he says "wuv you too mama"

Regina freezes and desperately tries to hold everything in, just long enough so she be at a distant enough not to wake Roland, a sharp intake of breath and a sob escapes her lips anyway before she can press a hand to her mouth. Roland stirs, and Regina bolts, she knows Emma has heard too. She can't face her friend so she stands and walks into the Forrest as far as she can go while keeping Roland in sight. Once she is there she leans to the tree and lets go of the breath slowly, trying to keep calm but fears that had bloomed when Ruby first uttered the plans of the other mothers and council men days ago now attack her full force and she loses her control.

"Regina?" Emma has follows her and is shocked to see her friend breaking down, pressing a hand over her mouth to keep her sobs quiet.

"Regina what is it?" she goes to her friend who is now shaking

"I…I thought you would be happy? I thought he has been calling you mama for some time now?" Emma is clearly confused and tries to understand her friend's discomfort,

"I - I am ..happy" Regina sobs out and Emma is more than ever confused

"Then what's wrong?" Regina tries to be quiet, but she can't stop the sobs or the tears.

"The- they- they're going to take him" Regina takes a shuddering breath as her repressed sobs begin to bubble up as hiccups; they are going to take her son, again. Take him and lock her out of his life, so he can never say goodnight as he does now, or say I love you as he does now or even remember her as he does now.

"They'll take- take Roland from me" and that is the catalyst as Regina crumbles, skidding to the ground against the tree she leans heavily on

"Why? Because he called you mama?" and All Regina can do is nod and Emma hugs her trying to calm her down but Regina can't keep the words that have been hunting her in.

"Because, I take him with me on trips without- without permission" Regina hides her face in her hands muffling her cries. She has already experienced living without her boy for a few hours, experienced the nightmare of having him ripped from her arms. Now the nightmare is on the verge of happening once more.

"Regina, Robin wouldn't do that, he's a good man you're his wife." but Regina shakes her head for as much as Robin may be fond of her, she is still the disgusting replacement, one who is unsettling his people and he loves his people just as much he loves his son.

"Replacement wife, he-he-he'll get an annulment" Emma's eyes widened at the implications,

"He won't! Regina, he won't" Regina though is utterly convinced and is now silently crying getting her sobs under control when she sees Roland turn in his sleep.

"He has told everyone he has bed you; he won't out himself as a liar" Emma tries a different side of reasoning but again Regina shakes her head, she has turned every possible outcome in her head during the past two days. During which she has only slept five hours in total.

"They'll see him as noble and see me as a failure. A women who could not entice him" she takes a shuddering breath and tells her exactly what Ruby had told her

"When we left to get Esme, the council apparently was extremely unhappy. The lack of preparation and conference with council according to them makes me unfit to raise the next King. Before we left this time, a group of women went to Granny; they wanted Granny to take Roland from me so that I wouldn't be able to take him on this trip. Take him and send him to Marian's family, so in time he would forget my influence, and me. Ruby said they plan to test Roland to see how much my enchanted influence has corrupted him." Emma looks shocked, unsure on how to digest the information,

"We won't tell Robin, we'll talk to Roland, and he's a smart boy" Regina pauses clearly thinking the suggestion over but only for a moment then she looks up into a tree nearby; Emma sees a figure jump down.

It's Killian and as he walks forward he holds up his hand in a placid gesture, his face is a mixture of sorrow and guilt,

"Regina- Emma I didn't mean to I swear, I just wanted to see if all was ok-" but Emma won't hear of it and jumps and marches toward the man,

"You said you have to be loyal to your friend and I said fine! You promised you wouldn't spy on her for him!" And now Killian is the one upset at the accusation.

"I'm not spying for him Emma." He turns to Regina who has tears streaming down her face,

"Regina, I swear to you I thought something had happened" Regina says nothing and after a while begins to rise, tears still falling. Her breakdown has now left her numb.

"It's ok Killian, I know. You heard didn't you?" Killian looks down, nodding and Regina closes her eyes as a sob escapes her, but she takes a breath.

"it's ok Emma, it not Killian's fault either; remember you told me it was his unwavering loyalty that attracted you to him" and she begins moving toward Roland once more all while her heart breaks.

* * *

><p>Emma is beyond mad and turns to Killian, the closest target in her range,<p>

"She doesn't deserve this" she dares him to challenge her but he is just as lost.

"What would you have me do Emma?" And Emma answers swiftly,

"Let me speak with Robin" but Killian shakes his head, knows of his beloveds temper and knows the consequences will not be favorable

"Emma..-"

"She saved me Killian; when they took me from Sherwood they were going to sell me to a whore house. She, saved me" Killian's fingers curl into a fist at the thought of another touching Emma harming her at such a young age.

"You say the king is mourning; I know he has lain with others in the past years, I know of the women Leopold has gifted to him"

Killian's mouth falls open for the news of King Leopold sending whores to Robin is something Killian had only thought to be a rumor

"How-" and he sees anger leave her and sadness take Emma as she turns to look towards the fire, where two mothers and their sons respectively slept.

"Esme told us; and after a bit of digging Regina found the letters which accompanied them" Killian is left bewildered as this women who knows everything and feels anger rise as his Swan gauges him with a calculating eye. Trying to see if he was in on this secret

"Emma, I swear to you, I had heard rumors but that is it" a pause and then Emma nods, her shoulders sagging

"I know; Regina is no stranger to pain, her own mother murdered her fiance. She doesn't deserve this" Killian steps forward and pulls her into his embrace, one which she goes to willingly.

"What would you have me do love tell me? Would you wish me to keep what happened here from him?" And Emma sighs and relaxes in his arm,

"No, they can't live like this forever but for spirits sake speak to him" and Killian nods and agrees, he had planned to do so anyhow. Emma though is not finished

"Killian?"

"Hmm?"

"If he makes her leave Ruby and I are going with her" Emma's eyes are dead set and Killian knows not even he can stay in either girls way.

* * *

><p>Regina hides her distress well, Killian notes. However to one who pays attention, it's obvious. She barely eats two bites before giving her food to Roland who does not look completely satisfied with his own share. As they begin to get ready to set of Killian steals a moment to speak with her,<p>

"Regina, I have to apologize for imposing last night I didn't mean to." she nods looking more tired than anything else

"I know, Killian. Just, promise me something" Killian nods readily ,

"Anything lady" he feels as though he owes her a great deal. Regina bites her lip, obviously gauging her words, but finally speaks;

"I am aware, that you know Emma had been in love once and I know you too had someone before" Killian doesn't know where she's going. He had not expected this

"Promise me, you'll be honest with her, I made her promise the same. Promise me that if there is an inkling of emotion for your past lover do not shackle her to a life that will trap her in her shadow" she shows true concern and Killian realizes that she has true fear of this for Emma, for him

"I promise you Regina, when I say Emma has become my world" he realizes it's cruel to tell Regina this, but she has asked and the lady deserves honesty. She smiles and grasps his hand and squeezes it with a half smile

"She's has always been my true sister. I'm happy she found you" Regina needed to say this and Killian can see this in her eyes. Roland bounces over and Regina lifts him onto the saddle and swings up behind him. Esme and Zephyr follow suite and as Killian swing onto his own horse he makes note to have a stern talking to Robin.

* * *

><p>They make good time, the weathers beautiful, crisp and clear. The horses well rested and their young travelers are eager to see their fathers so they do not ask for too many rests.<p>

For safety Killian has them put their cloaks on. Both mothers shield their sons using the loose fabric and pull their hood up to cover their faces. Killian does not want to entice the enemy with Locksley's family within their ridding distance. Roland sleeps for a while but wakes before sunset; the sun is almost gone when the first camp guard spots them. Regina and Esme both had warned Roland and Zephyr to stay hidden beneath their mothers cloaks and not to come out or say a word until they says so.

The boys think it's for the surprise. Regina doesn't want Roland to see some of the horrors of war, and fortunately the main camp is a good distance away from the army's who is camped by the border.

"Halt who goes there" the voice is booming

"A poor merman from the sea" Killian utters the gibberish words but Regina sees three men approach from the trees with painted faces and thanks the spirits that Roland is concealed from them. For she knows, that while he might admire them in a few years, now, they shall only give him nightmare.

"We were not told you would bring company" she hears a soldier say and Killian mutters back

"I wasn't aware either, where is the King?"

"At the command hut, we reached stalemate in negotiations, won't hear back from them for another four days" Killian grunts and gets off his horse and takes Regina's

"I have something that I must drop off at the Kings personal tent don't bother disturbing the King I shall see him momentarily" he begins to lead Regina's horse when the guard can be heard talking to another,

"That's the third delivery this month, how many whores does Leopold have anyway" Killian curses under his breath and Regina's back stiffens.

When they reach the tent placed farthest from others Regina lifts Roland to her arms, keeping him hidden before sliding off, while Esme does the same.

"Regina-" Killian begins but the Queen shakes her head

"I'm here for one person only and besides nothing new anyway." She walks into the hut and Emma follows;

Killian doesn't need to see Emma's face to know she's glaring, damn him, damn Robin and damn Leopold. He would throttle Robin himself; he orders two scouts to unload Regina's two packs in the Kings hut before stabling the horses and begins walking to the council hut, halfway there the land Captain, his youngest brother joins him.

"Was that the Queens horse I saw, was she carrying Roland?" He whispers and Killian grunts in affirmation, a reaction David reads incorrectly.

"I take the trip was hard with such a lady" Killian likes David but won't let the man abuse an already battered Regina

"The trip was perfect except the Queen just got the greeting of her lifetime by being mistaken for whore number three or four sent from her brother-in-law to her husband" David's eyes go wide as he lets out a long whistle

"It gets better" Killian informs as they continue on

"The first time I heard of these gifts was from Emma, who had been told by her majesty" and David shakes his head

"King or not he never knew how to deal with women" Killian can't help but snorts, but he pauses outside of the hut and turns to David

"These women he gets David, he does not-" and David shakes his head no

"Not since he got remarried, you should know this Killian" and the man nods looking relieved

"If you had seen the pain his carelessness has caused Davy, you would understand"

Killian enters and sees that the men are wrapping up what he guesses from the looks of some of the faces a third rerun of the plans. Knowing the king he will want to review two more time and sure enough Robin opens his mouth to order a review once more when Killian steps in

"A short break perhaps your majesty" and Robin nods and stands greeting Killian, no doubt eager to hear news back from home.

"I have a package waiting for you in your tent" he watches the king's face grows dark

"I do not wish for another gift, I have a wife who is mor-"

"It's from Granny" Killian interrupts, secretly pleased with Robins reaction

"Rather urgent and lengthy I'm sure three reviews of the plan will suffice for one night" the other men look hopeful and the king sees that and nods

"Very well, goodnight. We shall resume tomorrow" the other men echo his farewell and clear out fast.

"What news of my boy?" Robin asks as they make their way to his hut. Oh the things Killian has to say to this man might as well start shocking him now.

"He has perfected his enchanted dialect and Regina is going to start teaching him northern next" Robins face swells with pride

"They get along well, Roland is not misbehaving?" he asks and Killian shakes his head

"Your son follows your wife like a baby duck, where there is one the other is not too behind" Killian sees satisfaction on Robins face and thinks that he must speak seriously with him soon.

"Roland did let a secret of the Queens slip" Killian begins and Robin looks beyond intrigued

"Your wife speaks Sherwood dialect flawlessly, has since young age" This has Robin stopping in his tracks, his face suddenly ashen

"That means-"

"That every snide remark, criticism and insult muttered at her in that tongue to her face, she was very aware of? Indeed she has taught the boy the alphabet and he proudly recites its, Emma says she will have the boy reading before winter" Robin once more looks utterly proud but there is guilt there in his face as well, Killian wonders how Robin will react once he learns of the treatment the other women have put Regina through.

"How is Emma? I know you must miss her when you visit" though saying Emma's name, Robin's distant gaze clearly show he is thinking of his own lady and Killian chuckles

"Feisty as ever though she has accompanied me on this trip per request" Killian mutters as he slips into the hut as Robin who is frowning now, confused slips in.

"Whose reque-"

"SURPRISE!"

**AN: My apples this chapter was long! I love you people and I combed through it twice looking for mistakes, especially looking for the word captain. I love that you all are helping me fix this, but it's so long and honestly I have a ton of projects that will keep me insanely busy till next Monday that I said you know what, here is the chapter. This story was 29 pages people and the next chapter, will probably be as long.**

**I know mistakes ruin stories and I am so humbled by the two people who have offered to beta my story, truly thank you to you both. Thing is I am a sporadic writer with a ton of other deadlines, (Ex: article for magazine due Friday, still not done) that I write when I can. So as great as having a beta would be, I wouldn't (unfortunately) be able to hand them a chapter till god knows when and most likely, never on a solid schedule. Considering how hard editing is (not handing things in on schedule is just downright rude) and so I can't expect someone to commit to fixing the chapter regularly when I don't write regularly so I have to decline, so sorry. So please, just keep barring with me, and keep giving hints I'm trying I swear! **

**Can we just talk about how afraid I am right now that Robin's memories will be wiped? Yeah, I see heartbreak a head people . . . it scares me. I put on a brave face in real life, I sob watching my guilty pleasure. **

**Thank you all sosososososo much for your reviews, they spur me on to write and update faster. So over all tell me what you think? I promise Robin will finally find out next chapter but now I'm kind of debating what his reaction should be? How extreme should I take him and plus do you all want to see Esme/Pheobus/Zephyr reunion or should we just brush them aside? As always let me know what you think, ONCE is not mine and thank for reading**.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-The Talk

Robin stands frozen for a beat before he is running toward the approaching child and lifting the boy up, throwing him in the air all the while laughing.

"Papa! Papa! We missed you!" Roland's voice cracks and Robin is clutching the boy to his chest for dear life,

"I missed you too my boy, I missed you too!" Robin's voice is not entirely stable either. Regina can barely keep her eyes from misting at the scene before her. The look of happiness on both of her boys faces, the way Robin clutches his boy and the tears that misted his eyes; Regina would cherish this memory forever, whatever may come.

"You surprised papa? Did we get you?" Roland pats his father's cheeks with his hand while Robin nods vigorously, as he brings his son closer to plant a kiss on his boy's brow.

"I am Roland it's the best surprise ever" Roland's smile grows if possible,

"It was mama's idea, she surprised me too" and now Robin looks at her for the first time and she offers him a small but genuine smile, one which he returns. His eyes bear into hers in a way that has her heating up and melting, she sees him move a step toward her and she panics, she must get out. She's missed him terribly and no matter how much she reminds herself of the reason she should keep her distance, seeing him now, with their son, it's nearly unbearable. She needs to leave before she does something foolish like say she's missed him or worse embrace him.

Regina gets up, slowly and approaches the duo and reaches up to brush back some of Roland's unruly curls, avoiding Robins gaze like a shy girl which peeves her a bit inside, get it together she chides herself.

"Roland your papa is tiered and has missed you so much, I have packages from Granny for the wounded, how about you stay here, with your papa and have some big boys time while I visit the wounded" Roland is happy and nods his head, leans over and kisses her cheek before turning to his father who give her an appreciative smile, though she can see he wants her to stay. Regina wears her cloak, puts on her hood before grabbing some of the bags from Emma and follows her out, David and Killian accompany them.

"Are you married to the man or are you his hired Nanny" Emma mutters as they walk and Regina sees David look at Emma with wide eyes before looking at Killian who is shaking his head, clearly having given up.

"Swan I'm here for one person and one person only so if what you say does not pertain to him don't say anything at all" Regina snaps at the blond

The number of poisoned are staggering, the greeting she gets even better

"I don't let whores in here, even the kings" The old medic growls in her face and Emma glares at Regina, as if to say 'you see?' while David swears and Killian smack his face with his hand while all Regina does is lower her hood.

"What about his Queens do you let them in here?" The old man begins stammering apologies, clearly distraught.

"The Gracious Queen is dead"

A spent voice wheezes the statement out with difficulty and Regina turns and walks over to a boy, barely a man who's lying on a cot, close to the entrance. His eyes are beady and he has a light sheen of sweat covering him, just like Roland does when he wakes from nightmares. Except it's clear that this boy can't escape the torture once he wakes.

"That she is" Regina concedes and the sentence is like a weight that falls of her shoulder. The Gracious Queen was Marian's title; one Regina has been trying to foolishly claim. For many things she may be, but Gracious is not one of them and finally, admitting it out loud is a relief. No, she is not gracious, but she is the Queen and its time, she realizes to claim her title and make it her own.

"I'm the spare they could find" she mutters studying the red spots on his neck. The boy's tired eyes twinkle and he and a few around him wheeze a laugh.

"You have guts lady" another soldier rasps and Regina takes of her cloak and walks closer

"But no glory, that belongs to you all" and even in there half state they hoorah for their win, for while Robins men are sick they still have endured and not retreated. Most of the other armies have retreated and conceded to Robins demands. It's a frustrating game theses kings play she thinks. No outright war but they meet and show their strength, use underhanded measures to try to weaken the other army. The last remaining army still able to fight, if need be gets the upper hand. So far, out of the seven kings that have met six have gone home, two remain her husband and King Midas's army.

"What is the fever caused by?" she asks the old man who insulted her, the main healer, as she sits on a small bench next to the first man who had called to her.

"Those cowards deal with poison, its night shade"a gruff voice grumbles from one side, Regina look them over before turning and calling Emma. Regina knows nightshade, this is not it.

"It's not night shade or else you'd be dead by now" Emma mutters as she approaches and her brows are drawn in a frown too. They share a glance and some hushed words before Emma leaves with instructions from Regina.

"You've dealt in night shade?" an older man asks, he reminds Regina of her own father, ironically his name is pop, and Regina shakes her head no

"My mother did" she admits truthfully, secrets are useless, that is something Cora taught her. Secrets should be avoided for they are traps that one creates beneath their own feet. Traps that you enemies can activate.

"Why? What would a lady need with such poison" and Regina hmm as she gently take notes of other signs of the ailment

"She didn't like my first suitor, turned the second into a pigeon" there is a pause and then they are laughing and speaking with her of everything and nothing; There health may be low, but their spirits are high.

"So not night shade what is it then?" One mutters as she sits amidst them all

"Who cares, how do we get rid of it?" another asks and Regina speaks patiently

"I'm no healer" she urges but they have seen Emma come and go with a bowl of green liquid, have seen Emma show Regina the bowl time and again. Regina who has nayed the content each time with further instructions and so now they press her.

"It's called Calypsos burn, makes you feverish inside, so cooling the outside will not help, so we boil the aloe and mint and give you the extract" Regina explains just as Emma enters with a bowl, one which gets the nod of approval.

Surprisingly it's Clive, the boy-soldier who has who first spoke to her that volunteers and Regina brings the drink over to him and sits by his bed. After helping him sit up, she brings the drink to his lips and he takes a long sip,

"It's warm" he mutters and Regina nods, knowingly,

"Easier to go down this way" she explains and he nods and takes a second sip when he suddenly shivers.

"What's happening?" A man asks but the soldier who drank laughs

"It's like cold water in my stomach, swirling about" he breathes twice each breath coming out easier.

"Slowly, your inside are warm, too much, too soon and you'll hurt yourself" Regina warns as she helps him take another sip

"Thank you, your highness" the soldier tells her as Emma comes in with a tray full of bowls

"You said it yourself, the gracious queen is dead" she says simply

"My name is Regina"

A few murmur, their thanks, when Pop laughs and calls out to her,

"Doesn't Regina mean Queen anyway?" he keeps laughing and soon she is smiling a smile she can't fight, so she rolls her eyes and plays up the antics.

"You have uncovered my secret plan" she says the sentence in a monotone voice and they laugh, holler, call and banter with her as medicine is served.

It's much later, she has switched with Emma done some of the cooking while Emma has talked to them, and she does to grab her cloak before heading back to the hut that the first soldier calls her over. He can't be more than twenty; his youth has him recovering fast already.

"Why do this?" He asks earnestly and others are listening some blatantly other discreetly, she knows what they must have expected from a foreign queen, one who was also the daughter of the terrible Cora Mills, again she gives an honest answer.

"I have a son now, my Roland" she begins and they nod most have seen him, at one point or another, it's inevitable when you are in close proximity to Robin who is never too far from his son.

"One day, he might be in your place and I will destroy the person who can help but won't; further I know that once you, all of you were someone's Roland. And they too have done what I did for others and lastly spare or not, I am all the Queen you've got, my job is to take care of my people. I do not shrink from my job" the soldier's eyes are misty and his thank you is one in earnest and echoed by others but Regina shakes her head

"No, thank you. Because of you my Roland and others get to grow in the future without living these horrors, hopefully. So thank you" and when she gets to leave they lift there bowls and toast to her,

"Long live the Queen" they call and she smiles before slipping out. No the Gracious Queen she may not be but the Queen she is.

She joins the other as super is being cleaned away and waves of the question of food, away from the healing hut and its troubles, her personal demons rear their head.

"Gina where were you? You missed seeing Uncle Phoebus, he hugged Zephyr and kissed aunt Esme which was yucky and she cried, but it was happy cry and did you know my uncle Phoebus is Zephyr's papa?" Roland rambles on as he scrambles toward her pulling her to sit amongst the cushions with the others before snuggling close to her. Regina hm-s and ha-s at the right places hoping that with the new development Roland's nightmares are gone for good.

"I was visiting some of the men who have gotten sick fighting for us, I'm sure they would like to meet you tomorrow" her boy nods enthusiastically

"They get better soon?" Roland asks rubbing his eyes with his small fists and Regina hms as she wraps her arms tightly about her boy.

"Hopefully" she answers but a servant serving man smiles at Roland assuring him,

"With the medicine the Queen and Scout Emma cooked up most of the boys will be good as new tomorrow young prince, don't worry" Regina is too busy humming to Roland to see the admiring glance her husband throws her way. She also missed the look of longing Robin has while staring at her, one both Emma and Killian catch.

* * *

><p>They set up a bunk in his tent, they assume it's for Roland and in a way Robin thinks they're right. Regina gets in it however after tucking their boy in Robin's bed but a few moments after she has laid down Roland wiggles out and goes to her side and stands expectantly. Robin watches from outside through the crack in the flap, he sees Regina look apprehensively at the bed and then at their son<p>

"Roland, your papa will want to snuggle with you"

"But mama" their boy's voice is soft and he sees his wife shoulders slump as she moves back to make room for him, she can't deny him.

"All right little dragon, hop in" his boy happily scrambles into her embrace and snuggles into her embrace.

"Night, night love you" his boy's voice is melodic and he hears her humming a soft tune after she mutters

"love you more" it's a beautiful scene and Robin is mesmerized, by both their beauties but then something glistens and catches his eye. Where Robin expects to find a jewel he finds tears streaming down his wife's cheeks, her hands tighten around the now sleeping boy and she remains silent but she cries silently.

Robin steps back in shock. The image has him reeling as though he has been dealt a hard blow to his chest. He may have been busy with Roland today but he noticed everything about his wife who has lost weight, there are hints of circles under her eyes no doubt covered. He had thought it was stress of new life and the extra work but when he had left Regina was slowly but surely thriving, what had changed? He didn't dare be bold enough to think she missed him, so what was it? He needed answers.

He walked toward Killian's hut as he approached he slowed down his pace, as voices could be heard,

"-Emma! And don't think I can't see that half of your vigor for wanting to talk to Robin is due to your guilt" Killian's voice is sharp before it softens

"You feel guilty that you didn't protect the girl who saved your life, but come love Regina is not a child anymore. She's resilient" Robin hears Emma sigh

"I'm well aware Killian, aware that the eleven year old girl who sneaked into a slave trader's camp and freed their cargo is not the Queen we see today; but, Killian I know Regina! She knows more than we can imagine. The people at council speaking out against her, the mothers trying to get Granny to take Roland, knowing about the women gifted to Robin all this? This is all she lets us know she is aware of! Spirits knows what else she is dealing with" he hears a pause and Killian's voice

"I know Swan, you know I do; You also must know that if this was any other man but Robin, I would be either helping her escape or giving the man a good talking and beating to, please tell me you believe me on that love"

"You know I do-"

"Good. But, it is Robin and he is-" Robin hears shuffling

"A good man I know" Emma's voice makes the word good sound like anything but

"Everyone says it, a good man, a great leader, a spectacular father and I don't dispute that. the part I dispute is the fact that he is a lousy husband who got a wife to have a built in nanny and the ingenious of the plan is that now Regina is in love with the boy heart and soul and will live the rest of her life in fear and mercy of her husband taking that boy away. All the while our king enjoys the fine selection of women that his brother-in-law supplies him" Robin hear steps and quickly hides to the side of the tent as a storming Emma comes stomping out ignoring Killian's cries of

"Emma wait!"

Robin is beyond confused, an overload of information which makes little sense to him, but before he can go in, Killian exits heading toward the hill top swearing as he goes. Not halfway up Killian senses someone and turns high on alert before dropping his stance, seeing who it is.

"What was Emma speaking about?" Robin demand without preamble as they continue to climb and Killian is not all that's shocked. Robin had mentioned to him how he had felt as though there was a good deal he was not aware of since Gothel's outburst.

"Which part we talking about your majesty?" Killian asks as they reach the top and sit about the rocks overlooking the camp.

"Killian, tell me all of it. Was I right? When I said I felt there was something going on with Regina that everyone was hiding from me? Has she heard things that greatly upset her?" Robin is asking as his friend and the other man can hardly deny him. So even though Killian knows Robin will be mad, he nods his head as Robin lets out a curse.

"I will tell you, all of it. But let me be clear that I'm doing this as much for you, as I am for Roland and Regina" Robin nods in understanding and Killian continues.

"Regina's presence caused a stir, you know this. We all knew this but, the extent of what she has gone through it's beyond the caliber which we assumed. I only began to notice something amiss one of my visits a few month into your marriage. I spar with Regina when I visit and on occasion, as you know and she asked about political matters afterwards; asked my opinion and what not and I never gave much thought into this, a week after our first border crises in summer, we had an emergency council meeting a small group of nomad soldier been spotted not too far from here" Robin nodded remembering the events

"Yes you came and gave us the warning, they never attacked must have changed their mind" Killian presses his lips into a thin line.

"Not quite, you see we knew that the small group would do two things either make an attack on you, or attack the trading town by the southern border, we only had reinforcement for one, those men they did attack, just not here" Robins face becomes angry and troubled

"What where the damages? Why wasn't I told? Wh-wait we never received reinforcement you sent them to the village" he looks relived now

"The damage was a few burned huts no casualties, and the reason you were not told is because the situation was handled and the council voted to not tell you and well Regina didn't want to fight them on that too"

"Too?" Robin echoes confused and Killian nodded

"The council wanted to send you reinforcement, it was clear so Regina for went the vote and ordered troops to the village. She had sound reasoning though I do think the manner she did it was to smoke out the ones most disgruntled by her. She spoke of her brother in law and how he had said to her mother that an attempt on your life would be foolish Regina believed that your reputation had enough fear behind it that the nomad army would rather hit a town for valuables and terror than attack you, she also said you would prefer for the people to get help" Robin nods pensively"

"She was right on both accounts" Killian nods agreeing he lets out his breath

"Yes but then some council members decided to accuse her of wanting to kill you and called her a liar" Robins face is stoic but his eyes reveal his anger

"Which council members? Why didn't you tell me this before?" He is demanding but Killian won't answer the first but is happy to give him the second

"Your wife asked for my silence, though she knew I would tell you eventually, she reasoned that you would not care" he has said he'll tell all and he shall

"She's of the opinion that you do not care what people say of her. Said she doesn't like a man fighting her fights a commendable notion, much like my Swan" Robin is conflicted he had never meant to give the impression that he was indifferent. He had stayed quiet for those fools opinion never had mattered and Regina had never seemed to like him meddling in any of her affairs.

"Do you believe it's because of the words she heard people say in our dialect and me not putting a stop to it?" Killian is taken back by the suggestion and rubs at his chin absentmindedly.

"I did not even think of that mate, I think it's because of what she has heard people say inner council meeting" Robins brows furrows in confusion as he straightens up with interest

"She has never been to those" he sounds sure until he sees the look in Killian eye

"Has she?" And Killian can only look at his friend

"She has, and it did good I'll say; your stay here is important and she understands that; and she held off interfering but after the one month mark she has taken to organizing your agenda. Answers diplomatic letters, and has settled the many domestic affairs. The council always keeps an eye on her though and I do believe she is working the head of the manner presenting Granny as the front; the council let her for they do not want to openly embrace her leader role but need her advice still"

Robin is in deep thought when his hand goes to his vest and he pulls out the last letter Killian had brought. Three sheets worse of letter filled with tiny words

"Granny hasn't hired an assistant" he says with sudden realization

"These all of these have been from her" his voice has a sense of wonder to it and Killian is the surprised on now. He pulls out a memo he had gotten from Regina and hands the paper to Robin, the hand writing is a match

"She had such vivid voice I thought Granny had hired a scholar for an assistance. She signed her name as…Sillm" Robin closes his eyes, feeling like the world's biggest fool, Sillm was just Mills backward, his wife maiden name. Killian shakes his head

"I doubt Emma knows of these. Regina had us believe the messenger hawk was your correspondent with Granny. Emma did say that Regina probably knows more than she lets on" Robin is now intrigued, this women his wife had grabbed his attention from the moment she had arrived, her will to adapt as well as her way with his son had made him want to know her more, there had been a pull towards her that he had not felt, not even with his wife and that scarred him. But before he could make a move, barely a week into their marriage affairs called him away and now he was at a loss.

"Emma spoke of other matters, the gifts Leopold send? Is Regina aware of them? "Killian snorts

"It was her who told Emma she apparently found by seeing the letters that accompany the girls" and Robin feels confused for once more but now he feels anger, he is the leader here though it seems he is missing so much

"There have been no letters, or if there are I have never seen them! And the girls that bastard sends, I only saw one of them briefly, had Granny take care of her and whatever else that sick man wanted to send" Robin rambles on, clearly upset and Killian looks confused

"Well then I can say that while you get the package your lady gets the letter" there is something amiss here though and both seem to sense it

"Do believe it is Regina who sends the girl to my camp? The, girls started arriving the moment we got married but Granny took care of it, relocating them, finding them job, since I came here, two have showed up. Both times I have been away and David escorts them back to Granny" The thought is preposterous and Killian isn't buying the idea

"In the great spirits name why, would she do that? That would require her to retrieve the girls back home and while I know not how she gets the letters I do know I have never seen or heard mention of Ladies in cloaks, let alone two in one month" Killian sees the perplexed questioning look upon the kings face and realizes that he has no clue what his "gifts" even look like.

"Ah well, let's just say that your wife was mistaken as an entertainer twice since we have arrived, once overhearing two guards and the second time being denied entrance to the healing hut for, and I quote "even the kings whores are not welcome" so she is quite aware"

Robin rubs a hand down his face and tries to breathe through the nightmare that has surrounded him and his wife. But with every answer so many more questions pop up.

"I could tell she has lost weight, she looks pale and there are circles under her eyes, I had thought she was sick but all this time, all this stress; I can't leave the business here" he is muttering to himself more than anything and this is the hard part, the moment of truth. Till now Killian can see that Robin has been in Regina's corner and on her side.

"All we have spoken does contribute to her state but it's not the main cause, apparently there is like I said a lot your wife has dealt with" and Robin stops his pacing to face Killian looking defeated and guilty,

"No? Then what ails her" he is truly concerned, his eyes reveal it.

"Fear" Killian states simply struggling with words

"Of what?" Robin cannot fathom Regina being afraid of anything

"Of you" the words are like a dash of cold water in the kings face

"Of me? She fears me? Of all things" he sounds disbelieving and Killian nods slowly

"What- why? What does she fear about me" Robin is now distress for all he wished his wife to feel for him fear was never part of it.

"It's not you, personally she fears but rather what'll you'll do or support" Robin is stoic now

"Killian speak plainly for this no fiddling manner. Is she afraid I shall shame her? Does she think I have shamed her? Or-" now he looks beyond troubled as his brows scrunch as he begins to ramble once again

"This is why I gave her so much space, why I didn't ever intervene I was so worried she would feel entrap and now she fear Ill force myse-" and Killian stands with shocked eyes

"No, No believe when I tell you she is a firm believer and advocate of your honor as a man and a father, she is very observant and has stood to your defense when one hints at your prolonged stay here. No tis not that"

Robin's shoulders relax a hint and horror leaves him and only concern remains once more, "Then what?" he asks perplexed and Killian runs a hand through his hair nervously

"She's- she's petrified that you shall take the one person she has come to love away from her." And he doesn't need to say a name for Robin to understand

"Why would I take Roland from her?" He is confused and Killian continues with apprehension

"There is talk that Roland is forgetting Marian, many feel there should be action taken" Killian begins tentatively knowing that though Robin has made peace with his first wife's passing, his biggest fear is Roland forgetting the mother who birthed him. Robins face is blank as he pieces together information Killian gives and the sea captain goes in for the kill,

"There is talk of taking Roland from Regina if you stay longer" the one sentence has Robin's eyes widening in alarm.

"They plan to test him, to see how much 'enchanted influence' they are calling it he has received and if they deem it too high well they plan to take him and send him to his mother family-"

"Regina is his mother" the anger that seeps from Robins tone is palpable and has Killian raising his arms in surrender. Killian has never in his life seen Robin so angry; the man is seething and looks ready to tear everything in his path. So, quickly Killian keeps talking about a subject he knows will intrigue Robin,

"Regina...she said that people needed to talk more of Marian, that Roland begged her stories about his birth mother" Robin's eyes snaps to his captains his anger momentarily forgotten

"and...what, does Regina tells him?" he can see Killian eyes are conflicted and indeed the man turn his harsh movements revealing his anger

"Dam it Robin! I'm not your spy! I'm telling you these things so you would talk to your wife man. Ask her these questions; I'm your Naval Captain not your domestic spy. Especially on your wife man, she doesn't deserve that, Emma doesn't deserve that heck I don't deserve that" and Robin knows this, swears he will speak to Regina but right now he need answers

"What, did, she, say to him?" and Killian is angry enough that he rips into his king, lets loose his own guilt for hiding things from Robin, for not being able to help Regina, for being helpless in this mess,

"She went to Granny, to Ruby to anyone who would talk and got them to tell her stories and she recites them to the boy and then writes them all down in a book. Once a week she takes him at sunset on the last day of the week and creates an animal with him out of leaves and fallen branches; then she lets him tell his stories to the figure. All he would wish to say to his mother; then they set the figure aflame. She…she has told Roland the figure will take his secrets to his mother and they wait until the figure is done" he is panting after his rant and Robin has tears in his eye, one manages to escape and Killian nods for he too had cried when he had stumbled upon them one afternoon as he had stood witness hidden in a corner.

"And do you know what she gets in return for all this?" Killian's voice is ice cold for busy or not Robin has truly let his personal life fall in shambles.

"She gets people calling her names, they speak about her as though she is a parasite, they say she is power hungry, that Roland should be taken from her, that she can't keep you happy and that's why you have stayed here for so long and the best? The best came from a women who spat in her face and said they all were wishing her dead. Saying they would offer her over if that would mean they would get Marian back and if she thought for a moment that the king didn't share the sentiment then she was more of an idiot than they had thought; all because she asked for stories on behalf of your boy" the tears in Robins eyes are gone. Instead his fists are clenched, knuckles white, he is vibrating with anger again, and that pleases Killian for it shows him that he was not wrong about who his brother is .

"But she refuses to let any of us intervene; for she says she doesn't care. Only cares that Roland is happy; he asks for stories and she endures all to deliver them, the boy showed signs of ailment from missing you and she risks unwarranted wrath to bring him here; she has endured all without a sign of distress and I truly thought her unbreakable, until last night. "And Killian has to take a breath for Regina broken is a sight he never thought he see and when he had, well he wished he hadn't

"She broke. She was utterly sure that you would take Roland. That the number of times she will get to tuck Roland and tell him she love him are now in the single digits. She is convinced that you will side with council, get an annulment and when Emma suggested that you would not risk coming out a liar Regina said that they would hail you a gentlemen and she a failure for being unable to entice you, she cried herself to sleep. That was the best defense your loyal scout could come up with, that you wouldn't risk being seen as liar" Shame course through Robin for indeed once, not too long ago he had tried to separate the too. He was undeserving to be called a man, he was monster, he was sure of it.

"Emma was about to have my head when they saw I had heard, I have never hated being loyal to you Robin but in that moment, I wished I wasn't. But still, even then, Regina said she understood; so now brother I ask you this; will you prove to be the man she fears, will you tear these two who have found happiness and peace within each other apart?" Killian can't help but pin Robin with his gaze

"Or, will you be the man I swear to her you are, the brother I have known all my life and the family man I know you can be" Robin stands frozen as Killian begins to leave but Robin grabs his arm,

"I want you to protect her, protect both of them from the council until I can return" Robin is earnest but Killian shakes his head

"I offered, she dismissed me said I was not her father nor her husband" and Robin knows this too, her stubborn streak has been evident from day one

"And you think she'll do as I say? Me, who have proven to be nothing but an incompetent fool? " Robin asks incredulously and gets an answer he did not ask for

"She will if she believes her disobedience will cost her Roland" Killian knows it mean but he need to do this test on Robin, unsurprisingly the king passes when he gets very angry,

"That's not what I want, my boy is not a manipulation device and neither is her love for him. They are not to be manipulated or trifled with and I want you there to ensure both their safety, physically and emotionally" Killian nods

"Are you going to take him away and ask for an annulment?" Robin looks momentarily hurt for even the suggestion but pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a sigh.

"No, I plan to do neither, but she will not believe me" and now Killian is confused

"I might have to send Roland for the mountain trip, I'll resist as best I can but, Lord Rumple is calling on his rights as the boy's uncle and I fear he will take things further if I do not give him something." And Killian understands his reasoning but knows Regina will be crushed

"How long?"

"No trip if I can help it but Rumple will fight, what am I to do?" Robin asks the stars

"Be honest with her and warn her now" Killian advices, there is so much to do and so little time but his family is at stake here and so Robin vows to make things right.

* * *

><p>Regina is surprised when Robin asks her to stay and have breakfast with them the next day, even more so when he visits the wounded with her and Roland. The man are happy to have them, they tease Robin about her, how his enemies will be nothing compared to her wit, when one of the men brings up her comment about being a spare he darkens and shoots Regina a disapproving look, she ignores it but the men take note and don't mention it again.<p>

She knows something is up when he asks her to accompany him to the army camp while Roland takes his afternoon nap.

She hesitates but Emma offers to watch the boy and so Regina goes. They ride there, side by side, when she asks why; his answer is simple and honest. She had boosted the moral of the wounded so highly, the other soldiers needed to see her too, their queen supporting them will be a good lift. She is skeptical of him, will not let her heart hope but she shall enjoy the now.  
>The men are surprised to see her at first, she wears a simple green velvet dress and her hair is in a single braid; her mother would have a fit to see her thus but Regina does not care anymore.<p>

Robin is greeted warmly and when they dismount offers her his hand, not his arm, much more intimate but it places her on a more equal footing, shows her as a partner whom offers comfort as much as she gives rather than an ornament, a political move, not personal. She has to remind herself this several time as her insides warm due to his hold, political. When he goes to speak to officers she goes to the average soldiers who are practicing archery. Ruby is relentless teacher and a great aim; they make way for her and stare. Regina picks a bow she and looks at the man who was about to aim

"Care for a friendly game?" And the man is dumbstruck and stares but another takes her challenge, and skit begins. They are condescending at first she hears whispers as the archer takes aim and hits a centimeter away from the dead Center; whispers of approval rise. She takes aim hears a couple of snickers; release, and silence. Dead center, ruby would be proud. The soldier thankfully is of god nature and says it figures their king would have a wife with equally good aim.

"That's yet to be seen for the poor man picked me as his wife" they laugh and holler and another man steps up and so competitions begin, she pretends not to see wagers being placed as man after man challenge her and she bares their jokes and try's to remember that her Roland may one day be here that they were all somebody's Roland.

"You make us all seem like a bunch of tossed up drunks with arrows" and she rolls her eye for none of the men have hit anywhere but the smallest circle, and good many had beat her with their precision

"Flattery, will get you no where my friend" she begins and decides that they could use some boost to their egos

"I heard King Leopold himself say that none would dare attack the king for his troops are too fearsome to be trifled with" and the men's expressions fall blank and shocked, oh men and their precious ego

"You jest" one accuses and she firmly shakes her head when she catches the accusers eye

"He said it my mother when they dropped me at the border" a moment passes and Regina can feel the energy to be lifted in the crowd

"And why should he not, I have yet to see one of you hits anywhere but the center" and a cheer goes up at her statement and they are buzzing with excitement,

"Though let's see if more of you can hit the bulls eye" they jeer and encourage the next and now she ties with almost all, though her arm is getting heaven she will not relent; she has acquired her own group of supporters and the shouts of Long live the Queen fill the air every time she aims.

She doesn't know when Robin has joined to watch her, doesn't realize until, hears them speak of him finding a queen who can out match him.

"Hitting the center is easy when all is calm it's when the pressure is high and distractions at hand that one should still be able to aim true" he is jesting but she can't help lifting a brow at him and the man 'ooohhh' at her look and begin chanting 'race! race!' over and over and Robin steps forward and holds out a hand

"Care for a friendly competition Milady" and Regina rolls her eyes and places an arrow in his hand and can't help the smile that comes to her face

"If you are up to it your majesty" and she does not realize the innuendo until the men laughing and calling out.

She worries for a second but Robins eyes are twinkling with mischief and he bites his lower lips before his mouth forms a huge smile

"Well, ladies first" he says with a mock bow and twirls the arrow in his finger and she has inkling of what he may do. She draws a breath as the men begin screaming and shouting creating a distraction, and draws the bow, she is about to release when she feels the sweep of a feather about the slope of her neck. The arrow flies but instead of center it hits the second outer layer.

The men ooohhh others groan and Regina smiles ruefully before looking back at Robin who is twirling and arrow with a mischievous smile

"Sorry" he offers sounding anything but; two can play she thinks as she shrugs

"All's fair in love and war" he nods as he takes her place, he turn to offer her the arrow teasingly and she shakes her head no, he shrugs as though to say suit yourself and loads his bow. The men begin screaming once more, he draws and ever so gently Regina slides forward until she is right by his shoulder overlooking the mark he plans to hit.

He is aware she can tell from his tense shoulders. She sees him swallow and focus on the aim once more but just as he is releasing, she blows ever so softly upon his ear. The arrow flies by the mark completely the men's shouts are unbelievable and Robin is smiling at her with mock disapproval

"Distracted?" She asks ever so innocently and he shakes his head chuckling softly

"You are the best archer in the land your majesty" he gives a sweeping bow and the men cheer for him and she can't help push his shoulder so he will stop bowing

"Yes dear and don't you forget that" He grabs the hand that pushes him upwards and lays a quick kiss on it, before holding it in his own. She would think this all for show, except for the fact that his eyes have not left hers once and they burn into her intensely and she can clearly see a series of emotions battling in them.

One man calls "a kiss to console his majesty" and suddenly they are all chanting kiss and all Robin does is Kiss her hand and raise it. While some cheer pacified most keep up the Chant and she can see he will not make her, not even here. And as much as she wishes to pretend that she does it for the men, she is truly curious to kiss her husband after she sees a flash of something keen to desire in his eyes.

She places a gentle hand on his cheek and turns his head and kisses him, it takes a moment for him to respond but when he does his hand let's go of her hand and wraps his around her waist pulling her closer, and Regina is lost. what she planned to be a quick peck has set her insides a flame and she does not want it to end but it has to for the men are cheering and she pulls back. He looks at her with a warm smile eyes half dazed, before the crowd draws his attention and he simply smiles as he draws her closer till she is tucked in his side

"I'm sure the Queen would love nothing more than to stay here in your company today. But unfortunately our boy will be requiring her back, for he has sworn to me that he will fight any big bad dragy that comes for her" And the men cheer them on with calls of long live the king, long live the queen as Robin guides her to their horses, once more. He holds her horses reign while she mounts before mounting his steed as we and they are off, Regina is utterly happy and very confused.

She has halfway convinced herself that this afternoon, was all a show. A political maneuver except when the camp comes into their view in the distance, Robin slows his steed and she follows his example, curious.

"Walk with me?"

Regina pauses and looks at Robin, who now stands between their two horses, with a distrusting eye. The man is good, he has brought her to the middle of nowhere positioned her in a place where she can't hide nor run from a discussion about them. Still, she is not keen to have this conversation,

"Wouldn't you rather go to your son sir?" She says the sentence absentmindedly, trying to think of a better excuse and so it takes her moment to realize Robin is starring at her with a pained expression.

"Please don't call me that" his voice is soft and his gaze wounded enough that Regina swallows and looks away, hoping to compose herself. Her horse stamps its hooves, restless and her eyes are drawn back to her husbands who waits patiently now by her horse. It's unfair she thinks as she dismounts and turn coming faced to face with Robin who now is inches from her as they are both squished between their horses. How he effects her is unfair, completely so. Slowly they begin to walk, she fiddles with the rein of her horse and he looks at the horizon clearly thinking things he plans to say over.

"I meant to speak with you when I returned" he begins softly, glancing at her.

"I thought I had time but it seems that is hardly available here. It could be excusable perhaps except that my miscalculation seems to have much bigger consequences than I could imagine. For that, and so much more, I desperately ask for your forgiveness" He looks straight at her and Regina instantly realizes that her husband has come to be aware.

"You spoke with Killian" though she is filled with dread she will not fall apart in front of him.

"I have and Milady I ask you to believe me that what, I'm about to say is the truth I believe and think without the influence of others, can you do that for me?" and Regina wants to say no for everyone want something and have a price, her mother drilled that into her but instead she can also see his eyes and they speak of only truth

"First let me swear to you now that I will never use my boy or your feelings for him, To manipulate you, so please speak honestly and openly with me and I will swear to do the same for you disregarding how unpleasant the topic" Regina ponders this

"I know you are aware who my mother is, in what kind of family I was raised in; that being said I can promise you that I will try, lest you give me reason to do otherwise" and Robin nods

"That's fair, I have several things I wish to discuss with you, first being the opposition and rudeness you seem to face back at home; please believe me when I say I am indifferent to how they speak of you. I now know that not only have you been witness to the harsh words spoken against in our inner council but are quite aware what some have been muttering in your presence, I am truly sorry" and he is, remorse has settled into those sky blue eyes

"Again you forget where I was raised, si- Robin. Words have stopped hurting me long ago" Robin stops her by softly grasping her hand slowing down her pace.

"Please don't call me that, no sir, robin is just fine; I thought we had passed this and perhaps the words have stopped hurting, but my in action to not stand for you has hurt, I'm truly sorry; it was not my desire to hurt you and in my carelessness and trying to be good leader I have been a terrible husband." He pauses and Regina cannot believe her eyes as she saw a hint of red bloom on his ears, when he looked at her again she could see shame and guilt dancing together in his blue orbs.

"I let them run their mouth, convincing myself that what they thought or said didn't matter, and it doesn't. I had hoped with time they would tire from it, now I see it was a foolish plan and it only brought you pain. Pain I had never meant to cause you. Believe me when I say, I will not stand for this, for anyone to speak badly of you or to belittle you in comparison to the previous Queen" Regina is in turmoil for she has never had such trouble disregarding someone's promise, usually she can do it easily. Robin must sense her hesitation and turmoil.

"You do not believe me" Robin states and Regina looks at him to find him starring at her intently

"You are not curious as to how I got into the council? Don't mind that I have been spying or that I kept this a secret from you?" Robin begins walking once more still not letting go of her hand.

"I don't doubt that you most likely found Roland hiding in the meeting hut once and knowing our son, most likely in the beams in the roof; and since then while you made sure he never went there again, you yourself were a frequent visitor. I am not upset for your spying for you have a right to be there. A right I have robbed you of and I'm terribly sorry and ashamed of, I thought you didn't know the language and had no interest in that aspect of our politics. It was utterly foolish on my part, as for your hidden talent, I do not go around telling people the languages I speak for fun and to expect you to do that is rather silly" Regina can't help but smile, no matter how little she may know of her husband, she has always been able to tell when he is speaking the truth, as he is know. Being the daughter of a sociopath has long made her apt in reading people,

"Killian also told me what you have been doing for Roland, in regard of his mother" Regina turns wide eyed for she was not aware Killian was aware she had not even told Emma, she may be able to read people it seems but still has trouble hiding things from others.

"I will never be able to repay you milady" Robins eyes are looking at her admirably and Regina shakes her head. She did it for her son,

"It was for Roland, only for him" Regina explains and Robin nods

"I know, you have eased my boy in a way that I have failed to do these past five years. I will never be able to repay you, not fully. Though I do hope you will allow me to participate in your weekly ritual?" Robin looks at her unsure now And Regina knows in her heart her boy will be over the moon

"Roland will love that and all stories you can tell him, he will truly love it" Robin sees the happiness that come to her at the mere thought of doing something Roland will love and he has never felt more fortunate in being with her

"I do have another request lady-"

"Regina, I am your wife. If you are Robin then I'm Regina and you are right we were pass these formalities your absence- this distance has made us stiff with each other once more it seems" he chuckles and nods

"Regina, while Killian told me many things he did absolve something that I hope you will grant me" Regina pauses wondering what it is he wants, what it is the Killian has kept from his brother

"What do you seek?" she asks softly and realizes that Robin has gone stiff, that his grasp on the horses Reign is knuckle white. Clearly he is angry

"Give me the name of the person who told you I would wish you dead and trade your life to bring Marian 'who..." And his jaw is tense

"who spat at you" and she wants to curse Emma for she knows that Killian most likely found out by restraining the girl from murdering the women in question

"It matters not-"

"Oh it's of a great deal of matter Regina, the rudeness of the gesture aside; to even suggest that I would trade you-" Regina now snaps

"Wouldn't you?" Her eyes are a blaze and they lock in his,

"Don't mock me Robin she is your first love, your first wife and your first queen, I'm your second in all matters. It's ok, I do not fault this with you. But while I will thank you for your concern do not hand me a bold face lie, you would do anything to bring Roland's mother back, and I don't blame you for it but don't take me for a fool who shall fall for your pretty lines." She tries to stomp past him but he grasps her arms and stops her, turning her so they could be eye to eye once more his face was set as he spoke

"I know I have given you a poor impression of myself, but if you believe my words to be nothing but pretty ornaments I am handing to you to glorify my image in your heart, then I have made a bigger mess than I have yet realized. Perhaps you're right, if I had the chance to bring Marian back I would, but only for Roland. I have made my peace with her passing and come to terms with it for some time; my only wish in regard to her is that she could have seen Roland grow and he would get to know his mother. But all this I would not tempt at the expense of anyone else's life especially yours Regina. Marian was my first love and while I can't profess my love for you, now there is something between us that I have never felt before." His hands slide down her arm and grasped both her hands in his

"I am drawn to you, I only got to know you for a very short time but I found myself wanting to know more, and that made me scared so I let my job consume me, tis no excuse but it's true." He sighs

"I will admit that I have done something shameful and I knew I must confess to you when I saw you next" Regina stiffens ready to hear about the women he's been receiving

"I have been corresponding with someone recently and I had begun confiding in them and they in me, we have become close and I would consider them my very good friend if not the best. It began with only them telling me of what they had seen Roland do but after a while they began speaking to me of their political aspirations and concerns and I in turn have confided in them. I have been so ashamed that I had not been corresponding with you and was ready to bare this truth at your feet, for I wondered about my friend often and constantly wanted to know more" he then let's go of one of her hands and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a familiar sheet of paper. She knew it was stupid, to hide behind an alias. Knew that he would find out, but it was so much easier to speak to him freely, hiding behind another name. She can feel her cheeks aflame as Robin leafs through the pages, making sure they are all there before handing them to Regina.

"Imagine my surprise when I learnt that this writer I have been corresponding with was no other than my own, deliciously cunning wife" Regina feels heat spread from her cheeks at his words. She too has taken solace in the friendship she had struck with her husband through these letters

"I promise you, that while yes, Marian coming back would be wonderful, it would be but a bitter sweet dream; I am no longer the same man she was married to, I would like to think she's in peace now and to rip that from her would be cruel. In her last moments she asked me to move on to love again and make sure to take care of our boy and I have. Beyond all this Regina, my boy never knew his mother and there is only one person who he has known all his life as his mama" Regina's breathe hitches and she can't help the tear that come to her eyes. Having Robin acknowledge her bond with Roland meant so much to her.

"And that's you. Believe whatever is to come; I will not, willingly separate you and him. Never. and I will have word with whomever challenges you on this matter or says otherwise" He sees pain and relief mixed with disbelief in her eyes and for the first time he sees her without her guard up. He lifts a hand and cups her cheek wiping away the tear with his thumb before resting his forehead against hers

"you are my wife and I your husband; my son calling you mama will cause me nothing but joy" Regina can't help but feel relief at his very words bloom and take over in her

"And while yes, when Roland first called you Mama I, I acted shamefully. I did nothing but panic, it was only due to my fear of him forgetting her, something I had vowed not do, something you made sure would never happen. So whatever you fear, know I will not leave your side, until you wish me to go" he pulls back and Regina nods in understanding. Robin, wants her as a friend and as Roland's mother. Though a part of her recoils as his voice from long ago utters his disgust over and over again, a bigger part of her rejoices in the platonic companionship and mutual respect he offers. There remains one other matter though…

"is your friend who writes to you all you have to confess, no regret for the personal brothel Leopold is supplying you" and she looks at their joint hands but Robin grasps her chin and lifts her face until their eyes are at one level

"I swear to you Regina, on my sons life I have not laid with another since the moment I was engaged to you" Regina sees the honesty in his gaze as his fingers fall

"Do not swear on Roland's life for such trifle matters" Regina murmurs deep in thought and now Robin brows furrow

"Our fidelity to each other is not a trifling matter. . . Regina, I do not take my oath lightly and I do hope neither do you" furry builds in her and she slams a hand down hard on his chest

"How dare you, you're the one with the personal brothel and you accuse me" she attacks again and he lets an oomf

"Spirits women, I meant that if you do not feel like our vows are words you feel in your heart I will not fault you for waning to leave me, no matter what happens between us you will always be in Roland's life. And there is no personal brothel. I freed the girls once they arrived, well, I had Granny do it but under my orders. She found them jobs if they required it but none are under my care or my command. But I am serious our oath to each other is a serious matter you are my wife and I your husband" Regina shakes her head, he wants her loyalty and he will have it, for she believe in him as a king.

"They are just titles," Regina says tiredly and Robin nods his ascent

"But they mean something" and Regina can't help but nod, they do

"Speaking of Leopold, I would like to see these letters you've found, I only ever got the packages" and Regina's face show confusion

"They were opened and left on my bed, these I did not hunt down" Regina's statement now have Robin confused

"You sure they were real? No forgery to mess with you?" Regina nods

"They had his official seal and I know his hand, they were his, you never saw them?" She asks and there is a special tone to her voice one she tries to hide

"No, but I would like to" and he sees that she tries to avert her respond

"Regina, what did the letters say?" her silence clearly having peeked Robin's interest but she won't answer now.

"I'll suppose you'll see" not wanting to ruin this dream and understanding courses through Robin. They walk in silence, both feeling a bit lighter. Both confused as to why they had put off speaking of these matters for so long. Though they have spoke of much Robin knows there is still much more to speak about, he can still sense there is much more he has yet to learn about his illusive wife, but he looks forward to it.

"Do you believe me Regina? That I will stand with you?" And no matter how much she wants, Regina can't meet his eyes something Robin notices

"What do I have to do Milady tell me and it shall be done" he is in complete earnest and Regina looks away uneasy for no one before had offered their word to her so openly so all she can manage is small shrug.

"Whatever we discuss today, I will believe when we put in action" and she means it and now Robin looks hopeful,

"You're willing to try? Be honest with me please" and Regina is still hesitant her mother's voice in turmoil her head, but them her gaze drops to their entwined hands and there is something in her that draws her to him; something both terrifying and wonderful. If they try to form a relationship, she knows she is at great risk of falling in love with him, while he only will come to see her as a close friend, she is setting herself up for heartbreak she can sense it. But all she does is re grasps his hand letting her fingers mold with his.

"Yes I'm willing to try"

* * *

><p>Roland is over the moon when he sees them both return and for two glorious days Regina enjoys both father and son's attention. On the third she hears of a caravan stopping in a town an hour away and learns that Emma is leaving to visit it, she hands Emma a couple of her gold coins<p>

"Roland has wooden figures and such, but only has one plush toy and I have seen him play with the other children's plush toys; if there's a toy maker there, perhaps an owl? Or a wolf, He's partial to bears" aEmma take the information and goes off. but, returns within three and hurriedly pulls her aside

"We have a problem" she sound sincere and worry takes over Regina

"What is it? What's wrong" and Emma starts twice before she gets it out

"I was pulled aside by a group of slave traders, they offered me to show them their cargo, they saw the old coins I was about to pay for the toy. They have 5 in their cargo now" and Regina is alarmed

"Slave trading is not allowed here, Robin will have their head" Emma nods

"I told them to keep all five and that my mistress would be interested"

"What?! Emma tell Robin he will be back-"

"It's Snow! They have Snow" and Regina feels ice course through her bone

**AN: 36 pages people! I love you all but this chapter kicked me while I was studying for my finals. I love and live for your reviews; they were extremely helpful so THANK YOU so, so much and feel free to review this chapter too. Shout out to Justme1330, I know you're looking for kick ass Regina and let me tell you my friend next chapter our girl is kicking it to high gear and will be pretty badass. I felt I had to get my two characters comfortable enough to bring out the sass that we love to watch the two of through back at each other. So I hear ya and its coming, promise. Plus this was more like negotiation we have a war coming, just wait.**

**Someone asked why this story is an M hopefully if Regina and Robin can get their act together here we will see *ahem* developments in their relationships, though they have a ton to get through. Snow is finally showing up and I hope you guys didn't think it would take one talk for this couple to come together, they are talking now but still there are clear mis-communications and they will actually have their first fight post communication next chapter (yay conflict). Don't worry though after that Robin is going to be stepping it up big time and we'll see some forces that have been working against this couple come to light.**

**Also don't you all love the outlaw queen on the show right now? I was a puddle on the floor with the last episode, though poor Hook! I might add a bit more CS for my Hooker readers who are feeling the pain, stay strong my friends.**

**As always I look forward to hearing what you all thought and think, constructive criticism always welcome, spread the love people. As you might have guessed Once is not mine and Thanks for Reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- First fight

She wants to tell Emma to let the Snow be, that it's none of Regina's concern, but she knows slave traders, knows by calculation that Snow has just turned eighteen and knows what will happen to her if she is left there. Regina motions for Emma to follow her and they rush back to Robin's tent, Robin who has taken Roland to see the troops today.

She changes fast to one of Emma's spare clothe, grabs her gold purse and few of her other valuables before rushing toward one of the soldiers huts; in it dwells two of the first soldiers she met here, Clive and Pop who had been at the healing hut have returned to their posts for two days now. They are dressed in many shades of brown and green as they are patrolling border today.

"Saddle your horses and come with me" they follow hastily and it's only once they are on their way that they find of her plan,

"You said you're a trackers?" she asks the older man and he nods

"Emma and I will get the prisoners to safety, once we come out with the five they will leave to their hideout, follow them, safely" Regina puts emphasis on the last part making sure they know she does care for them,

"And then report to the king what you find" the soldiers exchange worried looks which Regna catches and tries to wave aside

"You'll see me exit and if we don't come out again you can go and tell the king" she then turns to Emma

"We have to come off as real buyers or they will abandon their cargo and we will never find those people, do not give in easily, we have to force them to go back to get more so they can follow them" Emma nods her understanding but they are all tense. The plan is good but not concrete and has them all on edge; Clive mutters under his breath clearly worried

"This madness the king will have our head for doing this, you're the Queen" he reminds and she shakes her head

"No, you said it yourself I'm the spare"

* * *

><p>She switches her fine horse for one theirs and muddies her face with Emma they go through the market and Regina takes her time, looks at the toys and picks a grey elephant alongside a story scroll for Roland, a nice pair of boots for herself and with a leisure pace makes it over to the man. Emma, for her part casually points at a man who fidgets on the side and Regina pretends as though Emma has to sway her to approach. The restless man is skin and bones, Regina can tell this from quite far away. As she approaches she notes the light sheen of oil and or sweat that makes the man's sickly skin gleam unattractively. The pupil in his right eye is completely blown making the hazel iris that is apparent on his left eye, be invisible on his right eye. It takes all the years of her training for Regina to stay impassive and stoic as the disgusting stench of the man hits her nose when he approaches her.<p>

"What's this I hear that you have, five workers?" She makes her voice sound gruff and try's to channel Granny as best she can, the man nods earnestly and with a thick tongue begins to talk with false words.

"Oh, good day to you lady! I have just cargo for you, five hard workers with good investment! Why, when I saw your girl with gold I kne-" Regina does not let him ramble much

"Let me see" she barks and the man looks at her confused;

"Which do you prefer for your mistress?" he fumbles and Regina sneers at the man imitating her mother,

"My mistress has a villa up in the mountain four days ride from here, we had bad summer and then a case pocks broke out I lost four workers, she's to visit this spring and I want workers trained by then, now let me see this five you say you got" the man looks as though the festival has come early, he motions her to the side and gestures to a man leaning against the wagon, who he lifts up a tarp and Regina feels her breath catch. In that cage wagon is indeed her step niece Snow, the girl that had revealed her secret to her mother. Two little girls no more than four cling to her, a boy of about 15 or 16 and an old man, spirits have mercy on them all.

"That's it? The boy and the girl can work but two children and old man that all you have?" and the man splutters

"I can bring you others tomorrow" he says but Regina fears what he might do to the rejects.

"I leave here tonight how much for all five?" and the man goes high,

"A hundred gold coins" he aims high and Regina realizes that she has to get the price down or she won't be able to pay.

"30 and no more the girl and the boy ten pieces each and ten for the other three" Regina feels ill as she knows they are talking about humans, she hope the spirits will forgive her for this. The man however fakes outrage,

"you can sell the girls virtue for good price later, they are an investment, 70" now Regina feel her anxiety lessen, for a bit lower and she will not have to worry about whether she can save them all or not.

"40 and no more" she says and the man quickly counters

"45 and I'll let you keep the donkey for the three invalids" Regina pretends to ponder and Emma leans in a pretend conference and finally Regina relents,

"done unload them" she motions for Emma to go forward and quicker than Regina thinks possible, Emma helps the old man on to the donkey with one of the girls; tells the boy to grasp the stir up and has Snow follow them with the second girl in her arms. Regina hands the allotted money over and sees the man run to the other and they take off quickly. She walks back slowly and from the corner of her eye sees the trackers give her the signal and they are off, pursuing the criminals.

Once both groups are out of sight Regina hurries to the main trading posts, to another stall and trades the boots she has gotten for five simple cloaks, three for adults two for children and a saddle bag. She then walks toward a food stall and buys as much as she can for another two silver pieces and hurries toward the group as she places all she has bought in the saddlebag when a hand shoots out of nowhere and pulls her behind a tree;

"Killian! What on earth is the matter with you? You gave me a heart attack" He stares at her with stormy eyes ,

"I, gave you a heart attack? You, here dressed like this and I gave you a heart attack? How did you- why do you have a soldier's horse? Does Robin know you're here? What am I asking of course he doesn't" and Regina does not have time

"Killian, we- it is a very long tale but you're right I have to get back; take these" she hands him the saddlebag and the now coin purse which is significantly lighter

"Emma is waiting behind the shack, she knows the plan, go with them protect them. I'll meet you back at camp" Killian curses both her and Emma and hisses at her to not get lost, be safe before they separate.

She doesn't get lost, but she has a tail.

* * *

><p>It takes her at least an hour to shake the tail and by then she is on a longer path back to camp. Before she reaches the camp she stops by a stream and takes off her shoes, jumps in with the rest of her clothe and scrubs at herself furiously trying to wash the experience away. She lets her hair loose on the ride from the stream to the camp and so her hair is nearly dry when she arrives. From a far she spies Robin outside the council hut in deep conference with two other men. She walks on the outskirts, drops the horse of at the stable before making a hasty retreat into Robins tent and changing.<p>

No sooner has she put on her dress, braided her hair and hung the wet clothe that Roland burst in with a scout and hugs her. She showers him with kisses and takes comfort in her son

"How was your day my little man" She asks soft and he beams at her

"Great! me and papa had tons of fun, I got to see real swords and pet horsies and papa's soldiers are so funny mama and we laughed a lot! Papa was happy but now his mad" Roland rambles on but Regina feels troubled

"Why is he mad, little dragon" Roland shrugs

"Because a man took your horse" Regina panics and tells Roland that if he is really good for the scout and recites his alphabet correctly thrice she will give him a present and no sooner does the boy agree that she kisses his head and flies out. At the flap of the main tent she hears a general's disgruntled voice

"- there'll be hell to pay so tell me on whose orders did you take the Queens horse and began following those men?"

"Mine!"

Her tone is firm as she pushes the flaps aside and strides in. She ignores the bows of some of the generals and ignores her husband who stands in the middle clearly on edge, though a fleeting look of relief. Regina turns to the two she had sent out today and finds them kneeling heads bowed

"Well did you find it?" She cares not what these men think, only cares about the two in front of her at this moment,

"Yes your grace we-" Pop begins earnestly but Regina cuts him off

"Stand. I asked for a report and I need it now, so please stand and speak" and they do, it's Clive who speaks looking happy to see her,

"They are based a few miles from here in a series of caves. Too close for us to really notice unless we look for them we counted three hundred slaves by the mouth of the cave alone"

"Where exactly?" and it's her husband who steps forward now, she can see his attention is grabbed and they go to a map and the caves are closer than any of them are comfortable to think about.

"Where was the market you first met them at?" Robin looks directly at Regina, though Clive who is next to him could answer just as well. Regina wastes no time in approaching the table until she stands directly in front of Robin on the other side of the table and points to a dot on the map

"Here, the people did not seem suspicious of them. I would wager they are regulars at the market." Regina tries to think if any of the other traders were suspicious but Pop beats her to it.

"They had clay pots on the side of their wagon your majesty, it could be their cover" Robin is in deep thought firing question after question all which either Clive, Pop or Regina answer. He asks after many things, their position, number of guards, the conditions of the prisoners, he is mesmerizing when in his element, Regina realizes. She can see why so many people follow him, however she does not have much time to admire him as she begins to sense the tension mount in the air, Robin is clearly angry for not having found this group sooner.

"You said you saw some prisoners up close, in what shape where they?" he has asked this question once already but now is looking directly at Regina, clearly wanting her specific opinion.

"There was an old man, a teen boy and girl and two small girls barely five I would say. If the stench of the man who was handling them was anything to go by sanitation is bad." Robin nods as his eyes are on the map clearly lost in thought before asking another question

"How did you get so clos-"

"With all due respect, your majesty, your lady was surely affected with what she saw. Are we sure that what she saw was indeed slaves and not… prisoners perhaps its best to send soldiers whose jobs-" the commander trails off as Robin openly glares murderously at the man and if Regina had not been glaring at the man, daring him to continue on as well, she would have seen the sheer look of awe and fear that passed through the commanders when they saw the powerful the duo put forth when united

"Your Queen, Abenforth just did your job." Robin's words are gritted out though his outward posture remains stiff but relaxed.

"She did, what we all failed to do, with the help of a scout and two notable soldiers and now instead of owning our mistake you expect me to waist more time and send out soldiers to soothe your ego?" The commander, Abenforth is quiet now, glaring at the map.

"Your Majesties, hundreds of soldiers will be easy to spot, we will catch them" Abenforth amends quickly, clearly backtracking and while Regina turns back toward the map, Robin is not done,

"Then how come we have not caught them?" Robin is angry as much as himself as the others and looks every single one of his captains in the eye demanding an explanation, they offer none.

"they bring groups of 5 or so TA markets and keep them in a covered wagon at all times; easy to over look five in a busy market" they all look at her but Regina is still focused on the map, anger will solve nothing now. What's important is getting the prisoners out

"there are four towns within a two hour ride from the caves and three of those towns has access to the main roads to the rest of the land, we have found their supply spot once you destroy this one the entire chain will collapse" she reasons to Robin who is looks engage as they detail out possible plans, others adding (finally) helpful suggestion until they have a solid plan.

The commanders and generals disperse in haste, only a few brave daring to approach Robin to go over more plans. Robin who looks none too pleased but nods and answers questions and hammers out more details. Though he clearly wants this group shutdown Robin clearly is not feeling patient now. Regina watches several generals leave while few remain and uses the moment to stop the two soldiers who have helped her,

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble, truly am" they both shake their heads as though exasperated that she is missing the point

"Forget the trouble, you said you would come straight back here" Pop states and he sounds like a worried father. She nods sheepishly

"I tried but I got a tail and I had to lose it first" and now they looked even more worried

"We were worried, heck the king was worried"

"Thank you for noticing Clive, but unfortunately my wife doesn't care" Robin's voice is right behind her and from the way the two soldiers bow and make a hasty exit she bets he is as well. It's utterly quiet and she realizes that all others have indeed left. She's guessed right, as she turns slowly and comes face to face with her husband

"That's not true" she protest and Robin face is swirl of too many emotions but most prominent is anger and fear.

"Isn't it? I come back to find you and your horse missing, only to find the horse with one of my guards. There was no sign of you, no explanation, we are days from enemy boarder and I-I was sure I failed you, that you were taken or attacked or captured or something-Tell me did you even care that I would be worried? That we are near enemy border? Did you care what could have happened to you? What was I supposed to do? What was I to tell Roland if you had not come home? Or did you not care about that either" he explodes and Regina wants to yell right back and tell him that he has not cared for so long why start now, that she is queen and will do as she sees fit.

The words are at the tip of her tongue when she catches sight of an entirely different look in his eyes. The worried look in his eyes gives him away and Regina waits, and sure enough she sees him deflate, swearing beneath his breath as he lets out a big breath and rakes his hand through his hair

"Damn it Regina" he turns his back to her and leans heavily onto the table with flat palms. Regina is perplexed, more so when she can tell he is truly shaken. She opens her mouth, once, twice, three times yet no words escape her and she doubt her words will be any good. This is utterly new to her, a person afraid for her, angry at her for a risk she had taken. She slowly walks towards him from behind and pauses unsure. Hesitantly she lays a arms on his back and gently slides it up to grasp his shoulder. She feels him tense at her first touch before relaxing into it

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you" she mumbles softly and the last of his resolve crumple as he twists slowly and wraps his arms about her, pulls her into an embrace and just holds her, tightly. His scent of pine engulfs her and she too feels herself relax as she leans her forehead against his, feels his arms tighten about her and she suspects he's reassuring himself of something.

"You said we'll try" he gives a soft accusation

"Getting yourself killed doesn't help us do that" he mumbles and she nods slowly. The last two days had been an amazing start to solid relationship, one she knows will bring them both joy.

"I wasn't going to do that, it's just. . . I have had people be angry if I did my own thing but never concerned. I am sorry you worried that was not my intention. But Robin, I am not sorry I went, nor am I sorry I was involved" she pulls back to speak more when suddenly the commander who had been speaking when she had entered stands before them. Regina moves away from Robin though he seems reluctant to let her go

"What is it?" Robin asks gently, clearly tired

"First I would like to know the punishment for the two soldiers who left at their own will-" Regina interrupts

"At my will n-" the commander ignores her and pushes forward

"Second I would like to inform you that Captain Jones and Scout Emma have returned with one of the slaves your wife has purchased-"

"You Did What?" Robin's voice is filled with confusion and heat once more but Regina focuses on the Captain, who now is quiet.

"Oh so only the Queen gets the honor of being cut off, not the king himself" Her voice drops malice and the commander still ignores her and she will not move her death glare from him even if it means ignoring her husband.

"Thank you commander-" Robin begins to dismiss but the idiot of a man still has more to say

"And thirdly we cannot seem to locate from which treasury your wife took the money to pay for the slaves." Regina is vibrating with anger, one beat, two beat.

"eh- I will need to study further-" Robin begins to stumble and she can tell he is trying to diplomatic and she can feel her heart break. What a fool she was to think he would stand for her, be her husband rather than the King when the two roles clashed. Men always choose power, even honorable ones. She will deal with this heartbreak later, but for now she has a score to settle. If this idiot commander wants to play? She'll play.

"If you think I'm only his wife, why don't you time how fast I'll strip you of your rank, sergeant" she cuts off Robin and the man's face spins in her direction and she can't help but give a dark chuckle.

"You dare speak to me as though I'm invisible and not here wells that's fine too, go on and stand there till you rot for I can promise you, your king does not know the answer to a single question you just asked him, but let me make something very clear sergeant if the two soldiers who had aided me so much as feel a twinge punishment; I will move them so far above you station you will not be fit cleaning their ass and that hell you were promising to rain down upon them will be nothing compared to the hell I'll raise here" She begins to leave when the sergeant opens his mouth one last time

"You're that much of a whore, picking up-"

"SERGEANT, DISMISSED" Robin voice booms and the man leers at her as he leaves, rather hastily

"Regina, I'm s-" but she won't have any more empty words. He was so, so, so frustrating delivering the best of support in certain areas and completely missing the point in others and it was leaving her emotionally exhausted and angry. So damn angry,

"Tell me the story of how you want to try again, your highness. It was such pretty story with so many empty pretty words" her tone is mocking to the core, she uses it to cover the sadness. She had believed the pretty words, wanted them to be real. Robin looks down

"Regina, they were not empty but when there is a complaint we must examine things and we do not own slaves, that's not our way it cruel and unjust and -"

"And since I am all that and so much more, don't forget the term whore to add to your long lists of things I am; I buy slaves. Because clearly I send scouts to find the traders hiding spot because I want slaves to use and abuse; It couldn't possibly be that I bought those slaves freedom that I let them escape, no instead I have locked them now in a different cage" she's mad, trying desperately to stop herself from yelling or breaking down

"My poor husband, who I cheat on constantly, is going to let me just as he lets some commander of his not only belittle me and ignore me but he's going to lets them call me a Whore when he is the one who has whores delivered to him multiple times a month" she shouts the last part and feels breath leave her, she won't back down, let him feel bad.

"Tell me the pretty story again Robin and I'll tell you one about the spare Queen who saw her niece in a wagon cage and how she could not just free her niece so she freed the two small girls, the teen boy and the old man with her." She looks at him as he is hunched with his hands flat on the table between them. His form looking tired but Regina tries not to care, tries not to cry. She had wanted him to be real, to really mean what he had said, even if it was on a platonic level. But now the king looks ashamed and exhausted

"Regina..." But she's tired too.

"Good day your highness, I have to check on our son" she leaves.

* * *

><p>She makes a quick stop at the infirmary; the old man who greeted her as an entertainer the first day gives her a bit of leaves for her blisters on her feet,<p>

"I didn't mean to bother you" she says quietly, too drained and the man who has come to know her glances her way

"Foolish what you did today, foolish but brave" she doesn't feel that way

"You shouldn't have let me in, you were right I am the king's whore, the most expensive one" he pauses and studies her intently

"Don't lose your fight now" he whispers to her fiercely

"They see you as Queen and if the sergeant is not put in place by the King it's him that the less royal not you, chin up girl." she smiles and the old man gives one last bit of advice

"help the King learn your way girl, he's never really had a queen before. A wife yes, for a short time, but never a real queen; Marian was already ailing when he came to power. Teach him, he's eager to learn, you'll see" Regina ponders the words, but pushes them to the back of her mind to bitter to be merciful right now,

"I worry about Clive and pop they helped me, do write and keep updated please, no spying just I just want to see how you all are doing" the man gruffly nods but she can see he is pleased at the thought.

* * *

><p>She goes to Killian's tent next and she means to just peek but Snow is sobbing uncontrollably and when she sees Regina she throws herself to Regina's feet. Regina had wanted her dead at one point but can't bear to look at the girl like this now; she is hysterical repeating sorry over and over again. So Regina sits right there and pulls the weeping girl into her arm and simply holds her<p>

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Sorry for Daniel for killing your Fiancé-" she hiccups and coughs but goes on

"Sorry for running for causing you to end in here, sorry I'm so sorry" Regina holds her tighter and rocks back and forth humming softly as she does to Roland, the poor girl crumbles under the stress that had been placed on her and somewhere in the midst of that Regina says three word that have been in the making for nearly 3 years

"I forgive you" she then asks Emma for a calming and sleeping draught in tea and when it's brought over she helps Snow slowly drink all the while promising her that's it's ok, that it'll be ok that she's forgiven and brave for making it this far so intent on getting the girl to asleep she does not see her husband standing outside of the flap, silently looking in.

It takes another hour for Snow to completely succumb to sleep; Killian gently lifts her onto a bunk

"Roland is asking for you. Go I'll stand watch" Emma instructs her, giving Regina the stuffed Elephant and the story scroll that had started this whole ordeal.

Roland's runs to her when she enters

"Mama" and she lifts him into her arms and takes comfort in her son as he goes on and on about his adventures, she listens and reacts properly until he tires and finally give him his gifts.

"because you have been so wonderful these past weeks while your papa has been away I- we thought you warranted a gift" Roland tore into the brown packaging just as Robin came in and not a second later Roland was staring mesmerized at the fluffy, stuffed elephant who smiled was more cute than fearsome.

"Thank you papa thank you" the little boy runs to him and hugs his legs squishing the stuffed animal between his chest and his papa's legs

"I'll call him tusk, mama says that's what the teeth are called" Robin bends down slowly and brings his boy and the toy to his arm, god he feels like an ass and wonders if he will ever be able to do right by his wife.

"Did you say thank you to mama?" and Roland takes off and climbs into Regina's arms;

"Thank you mama! Uncle Killy said your surprise cost a lot" Regina's eyes snapped to Robin and couldn't help but freeze, waiting for the man's reaction. Robin is frozen too, hearing Roland's words he is reminded that the whole camp is one way or another involved in his personal life; he is in deep thought, but before either can talk. Roland pulls back alarmed and frightened

"Oh no!" he looked at Regina with panic before turning to his father with absolute fright. The look his son gave him then will forever haunt Robin till the day he dies, as quickly as he can Roland scrambles off Regina's lap and stands in front of his confused mama in a protective stance facing his father ,

"Roland sweetie what's wro-"

"I won't let him take you away" his little voice was scarred and terrified but he angled his little chin up stuffing his little hands in her skirt in a vice grip; both adults are too shocked for words, Robin can see confusion on Regina's face and knows she has not told Roland of her fears, he has no doubt she would never tell the boy of their marital issues. So the cost of the toy must be a triggering a different aspect of Roland's fear

"Roland, buddy-" he tries gently but Roland shakes his head

"She- she didn't mean to go so far papa, the toy was just far away and, and it was her trade. Not from people-" Roland rambles on about how the toy was personal cost for Regina and both parents look at each other confused and baffled as to what Roland is trying to say. Though the boy continues after he gets no reaction from Robin, pausing to think though clearly nervous for a moment and then blurting,

"I I I won't call her mama" Regina feels her heart stop and Robin kneels before the duo with a hanging mouth. Roland's little eyes search around looking for answers, desperately when his eyes land on his new toy

"You you can have tusk back" and he holds out the toy as far as he can without letting go of Regina's dress. Regina can see Robin breaking in front of her and she herself is not in a better state; Robin makes one more attempt to get to his boy

"Roland please-" but the boy sees him take a move forward and goes into a full blown hysterical meltdown

"NONONO, you can't take her you can't take her" and he is scrambling to her lap, standing by her side on the bench once more crying uncontrollably as he wraps his arms around her trying to push her back away from his father

"You can't take her! You can't!" he wails and Regina try's to calm the boy as he sobs and shakes.

"Roland your papa won't-"

"He will, they said he will, they, they, they said he was going to dump you off somewhere once he found out how much you were costing the peace or when heard me call you mama that he had other otions to pick from" Roland won't look away from Robin, fear consuming his big eyes and that fear brings Robin to his knees

"Roland your papa wouldn't, he may have options but he wouldn't" Roland only look sobs harder now begging her

"please-please don't leave" and Regina pulls the boy into her embrace and like she had done earlier for a women three times Roland's age, she rocks the boy soothing him hugging him as hard as she can to her chest,

"Roland your papa would never do that! You know this, you told me this yourself you Locksley boys are gentlemen, your papa made a promise he never ever breaks a promises" and although she is still mad at Robin for what happened earlier Regina cannot take the anguish the father and son are going through either; Roland has stopped wailing though he is still crying between sniffles, coughs and hiccups

"But he's man, they said he couldn't be honorable for long cause he's a man" now Regina is alarmed, worried what the boy has over head

"Said he couldn't hold out forever because you wouldn't share" Regina is getting confused again

"Share what? Roland did they tell you this" and the boys shakes his head

"I heard them talk, they said you wouldn't share your bed but I know you have you and papa used to share bed all the time back home but they say you won't share and that papa has plenty of others to pick from who'd share" and he wails once more and Regina is not sure whether to laugh at his simple explanation or weep for the confusion

"Roland your papa is not any man he's your papa" Roland coughs repeatedly between whimpers

"They said he would flop after a bit of pressure" and Regina wants to throttle these chatty men

"Roland your papa and I care for each othe-" Roland now is beginning to work himself up to another round

"they said you fought today, that it was only a bit more push" Out of the corner of her eyes Regina can see Robin's vibrating with emotion; his eyes fill with untamed fury and pain, so much pain. He stands and she knows the look he wears as though he will rip the men apart piece by piece to find the one's responsible for doing this to his son and family. She knows he will regret it later for he's not this beast he has been driven to be, though she in not sure if either will truly mind it if he does deep down. She sees hi, move to stand and in one move she too is up, with Roland in her arms.

Roland who is not calm for words are not enough for him and Robin who shakes with anger and begins to march out of the hut; she runs and manages to get in front of Robin just before he exits. Except he won't look at her, won't meet her eye and takes two more step and now they are out of the hut by the entrance and she needs to do something before her husband does something irreversible. So she reaches out and grasps Robin's shirt, yanks him to her and kisses him with as much force she can.

He tries to pull back at first, but her mouth demands and he has enough unleashed emotion that he takes over, loops an arm around her waist pulls her impossibly close and pours every inch of emotion he has into their kiss and she takes it, take it all.

They pull back when oxygen becomes necessary and Robin places his forehead against hers; he is calmer now but he is shaking still and Regina realizes that is due to the monster he believes Roland see him as; Roland who is starring at them with wide eyes and a hanging mouth buy no tears.

"Roland," Regina begins slowly shifting the boy on her hips

"your papa is not just a man, he's your papa. Do you think he will ever do anything to hurt either of us on purpose?" Roland is stares at her while she speaks and when she finishes he pauses less than half a beat and she can see his mind working as he looks at her. Focusing on his father from his position in between them, he throws himself toward his father with a cry this time in relief

"I'm sorry papa" and Robin catches his boy, hugging him with all he has and she can see Roland is also hugging him with equal force tears slipping down and she realizes how the poor boys world must have been crashing when his hero, his idol was suddenly branded as the villain who was going to take his mama away; he calms in a matter of seconds in his father's arm.  
>When Roland finally pulls back Robin places a kiss on his sons forehead taking comfort in the young boys presence; Roland takes his hands and wipes his father's face<p>

"I'm sorry I made you sad papa" he whispers with shame. One Robin won't allow to take root

"You didn't make me sad Roland, What made me sad was that I had hurt you or your mama" and Roland shakes his head once more

"You didn't make us sad papa those bad men did" Robin nods

"Yes they did, Roland who were they" Roland shrugs

"They had navy blue cloaks and they said mean thing about Uncle Killian and David" and Regina can tell that Robin has already realized its some of the captions and she can tell who is the suspect on top of the list

"They also-" Roland begins small

"They also said it's no wonder mama and Aunt Emma are friends because-because" and he looks unsure as his voice waiver off

"what did they say buddy?" Robin pushes clearly wanting his son to get everything off his chest. Regina tries to sway the boy away from the topic though, hoping to distract both father and son.

"Roland sweetie, it doesn't matter what they said, do you think me and your aunt Emma are bad?" And Roland vigorously shakes his head no,

"Then it doesn't matter" she insists and Roland looks unsure at Regina and Robin must have sensed his hesitation for he says

"Would it help if you whisper it to me," and Roland leans in and whispers something in his papas ear, it's a long sentence for Regina catches the end

"... runt horz" Regina feels relief that Roland did not recall the actual insult but Robin stills and Regina is sure if his son wasn't in his arm he would not be standing there

"I see" Robin clears his throat and takes deep breath before looking at Roland intently

"Roland, you told your mama that we are gentleman, men with honor; do you believe that?" and Roland nods vigorously and so Robin places him on the ground and kneels in front of him

"Good, then my boy I want you to pay attention to three things ok" and Roland straightens his back before nodding once

"First we do not ever use the words those bad men used to describe anyone, we fight honorably and not with petty words" Roland seems transfixed and Robin keeps going

"Second don't let anyone's words ever get you down my boy. Only the opinions of those you love matter. Remember those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind, understand" and Roland nods after a moment

"And third my boy, don't you ever doubt that I would ever stop fighting for you or your mama" Robin sighs and reaches out to grab Roland's hand taking comfort in his son,

"Roland your mama and I are adults, so we've lived for a long time. That means that we've both been through things that hurt" he looks at Regina momentarily and she too feels her form relax, yes they both have known pains of the heart,

"Like losing mother?" Roland asks and Robin nods

"Yes like losing your mother" Roland turns to Regina

"What hurt you Regina?" she too kneels and grabs Roland's other hand

"I had a special friend Roland and we were really close-"

"Like papa and mother" Roland interrupts and Regina nods

"Yes we were like them but then an accident happened and my friend also went to the stars" and Roland nods slowly digesting the information

"But now you've found each other" he says and the two adults share a smile at the simplicity of a child's world

"Yes we have Roland but because we were hurt before we are slower at becoming friends and me being away has not made it easy" Robin finishes and Roland nods as though he can totally understand

"Ok but your friends now" and he has decided just like that and begins to scamper into the hut babbling about his own friends. Robin too stands and holds out a hand to help Regina stand, one which she accepts without a thought. She rises to her full height however and finds herself face to face with Robin. He opens his mouth to speak but she is not sure she's ready to hear it, so she smiles gently and follows their son into the hut.

* * *

><p>Regina calls for food though it's late and when Robin tries to leave in pretense of calling David, Regina calls for him too. Standing firmly in her husband's path, placing a hand on his chest when he tries to bypass her when Roland is preoccupied with his toys,<p>

"We've all had enough conflict for one day please no more" she is tired and exhausted and he must see that for he let's go of an angry breath before turning an apologetic eye towards Regina

"I know you don't believe what I told you and I'm to blame for that, but they will not get away with this" his eyes are set and she come closer

"Think of your position; they are ready to go home, finish this deal, take care of the slave traders and come home. You can deal with these issues at home for now just finish it and come home" He closes his eyes and nods

"I will and I am sorry for today Regina, I should have set him straight the moment he opened his mouth. Forgive me" and Regina can tell he is being honest, reading him has never been a problem just as it seems that reading her has never been an issue for him.

"I will forgive you, if you forgive me for taking off without so much a note; we are going to mess up Robin that's guaranteed we can't let it drag this far every time" he nods

"I know, I promise" and Regina relaxes

"so do I"

Roland eats well but when it's sleeping time he says one word,

"share" If it was anyone but Roland she would have blushed, she only does a little now. She places her hands in her hips and try's to be stern

"Roland, I don't want you sleeping alone" and she doesn't, that may not be the only reason but she doesn't. Roland mimicks her pose to the extended leg and the hands on hips

"We'll all share" and Robin is laughing quietly from his seat so when they both look at him for a verdict his eyes first go to Regina before settling on Roland. Roland gets the smile, the boy cheers and goes to get changed and Regina can't help but cross her arm

"Really?" She tries to keep amusement from her voice, try being key word.

"I can't deny the boy me lady" he playing it off as faux innocence

"Shame on you, getting your son to help you get a lady into your bed" Regina chastises the man and Robin jests back

"Me think the lady doth protest too much" he stands and walks closer to her

"oh no all I'm saying is have some shame sir; imagine what people will say when they find out that the great and mighty King Locksley relies on the good will of either King Leopold or the charms of his four year old boy to get women to share his bed" she's joking and her tone bares the evidence of it clearly; and while his smile is mischievous there is a new darkness about his eyes, a darkness that make her breath hitch for a moment as he leans forward and places a hand on either side of her waist on the table she is leaning against, trapping her in.

"I require neither the help of that bastard of a king nor the help of my charming son to persuade a lady to invite me in" Regina keeps her breath even and has to focus completely on his eyes or else her gaze will slip to his lips and she will not have that. She raises an eyebrow with mock indignation

"Ah I suppose then it's a lack of enticement between me and the many ladies you've been receiving that has stopped you from finding a bed. Although you so remember it was the same king who traded your services for me" Annoyance flashes over his eyes

"jealousy does not become you Milady" and Regina's eyes steal

"nor does lying sir" his eyes and jaw set

"call me what you want but two things I will protest against; I am neither a liar nor an adulterer" anger dances about his eyes making her mesmerized before it disappears and the twinkle of mischief and hunger reappear

"and I can promise you, Regina. That once we get to know each other I will win my place by your side" he leans forward and whispers into her ear

"and the only asking will be done by you, asking me not to leave" he places a gentle lingering kiss behind her ear and while she manages to not make a sound she can't control the shiver and if his mouth curving against her skin is an indication he has heard it.

"You are a thief in disguise Robin of Locksley" she manages with a barely steady voice and he chuckles as he recedes back

"Stealing kisses as you please" Regina taunts and Robin shakes his head. Yet he does not bring up the fact that she stole one from him earlier

"but I can promise you that you will need more than pretty words to win a place by my side and you are not close to even catching me" She makes a hasty exit then and so misses the look of determination that cross over his face.

* * *

><p>When the moon is high in the sky Robin lies awake studying his wife. The woman is an enigma and has so many sides she makes his head spin. There is the bold and audacious queen that comes out at meetings or when she is on a mission, the deep listener she had been in the letters, the nurturing and loving mother that he sees when she is with their son, for blood or not she is carving a place in the boys life and he in hers, or when she is taking care of another, there is the resilient warrior who lost her fiancé, who came to a new land and then there is the siren who entices him thus. He wonders how he spent 7 month sharing a bed with her while keeping his hands to himself and his sanity about him.<p>

He can't look away now, Roland is between them. His sweet, sweet boy and Robin will not forget his eyes as he had thought his father would take away his mama. Robin had wanted to kill then and still he feels the emotion of wanting to destroy deep within him; but he remembers Regina and her lips, the kiss and calmness take over only for another kind of rampage to start in his gut. Sleep might evade him for years now if she lays besides him thus, her raven hair scattered against the pillow, her skin aglow in the moonlight, the curve of her neck the swell of the breast and the arch of her back and how the moonlight dances on it and now Robin silently slips out of the bed and into a nearby chair.

For he won't be able to sleep and he is having thoughts about his wife, thoughts of running his hand through those locks and her back arching into his and he closes his eyes and tries to banish those images. Roland is here and the sight of mother and son take his mind to different place and he is utterly content to watch over these two and he does. While he does, he thinks of the pain he had caused Regina, pain he could have spared her and wonders what else he has yet to discover. He will call for his private councils at sunrise, things must change and people must pay including that, animal who dared disrespect his wife. He will right to his brother in the morning and ask him to come and help take some of the burden, perhaps he can persuade Regina to move completely from that wretched town, there is much to be done he thinks. He is deep in thought when a bit later his son raises a sleepy head when he can't grab for his father and asks him to come back and Robin does, sleep comes sweetly.

**AN: Thoughts? I do wonder if Regina is being sassy enough in my story? That's my biggest challenge writing her, she is so sassy but regal and it's a really hard combination to write I found out.**

**To all the wonderful suggestions I got from you all about possibly making Robin jealous, him embracing Regina in front of the people, the people getting a good telling of (it's coming be patient) I promise. We have two wars, a betrayal and so much more, plus you'll see Snow and Charming fall for each other. Henry is coming and I will try to stay true to the story.**

**I will admit there is this new story idea that is being tossed around in my brain; it will be OQ in the WWII era and aftermath of it. But, I won't be writing anything till Nox is finished (that has three or so more chapters left but yeah. As for the show itself I am preparing myself for possible heartbreak not going to lie.**

**Please, Please, Please let me know what you think, all of you who have reviewed Fav/Followed are all the best honestly your suggestion motivates me to write so keep them coming. As always ONCE is not mine and thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-William Scarlet

"Get up"

Killian instantly has his knife pressed against the intruders neck, and not a beat behind is both David and Emma with bows aimed and ready.

"Harming your king is considered treason you know" Robin's voice is amused, calm

"Robin, you ass! what-it's early, the sun not ev- why?" Killian swears at his brother and punches his shoulder hard, Robin does not react.

"Get dressed, we have work to do" Robin doesn't say more and the other scramble about, they all know this mannerism of their king. It only occurs when he has big plans that by normal standards are often described as idiotic, insane or suicidal.

The first time Killian witnessed this sort of direct, no nonsense mannerism from Robin was almost a decade ago on the first night they took back a piece of land that had been colonized. Over time this side of Robin had come out less and less, for it had not been needed. The last time Killian could remember him in such a state was before Marian had died.

"What do you think he's up to and why in the spirits name did he not say anything before" Emma mutters quietly as she counts her arrows and checks her gear.

"He took us off guard duty and said to get an early rest, we should have seen it coming" David reasons back and Killian curses himself, he is becoming too lax in matters it seems. They hurry out and quietly follow Robin to a small hut that belongs to a soldier, where a group of men are dressed and ready with two head captains who look weary and tired.

"Robin, I ask you one last time, as your friend, please reconsider; You are no longer just a fighter, you are a King" sir Lancelot, Robin's infantry captain makes the request, clearly exhausted, but Robin is undeterred.

"I am extremely aware of my position Lancelot and I understand your concern, but recent events have made me realize that I have become too removed from my people's lives. I will do this because I am king and because this will finally end this dispute" Robin is firm in his response and stands his ground. The newly arrived trio cannot help but share a knowing look.

"Captain A'Dale how many are we facing?" Robin's tone is utterly at ease; David believes that is what is so maddening about the king's outrageous endeavors. Robin is always aware of all the dangers, can usually find ones that others have missed but somehow he is always precariously calm and rational about his crazy plans.

"We counted 15 watchers in the look out; I would say about 25 guards and another 20 or so caretakers, brutes and traders. Over all there are anywhere between 60 to 70 people." A'Dale pauses and looks at the map before sighing and scratching his neck, clearly nervous.

"Robin, this is suicide for 10 people. And fine, let's say you take out all 70 guards and such. The hundreds of prisoners will be in a state of panic, handling them will take many more people, after the ordeal they've all been through. Just wait mate, at least till the morning, speak to-"

"The time for speaking has passed, and I remember us taking an entire castle with 10, A'Dale don't tell me you have become afraid now friend. And I never said it would just us ten, I have called an elite group for back up. Now in regards to the prisoners we will have captain Burks, Sinf and, Macbeth meet us there and take the rescues to three different villages where they will await more instructions" the choice of the Captains present makes sense, both Lancelot and A'Dale have been with Robin for a long time. The Captains being sent with the prisoners are also part of the calculated move Killian would bet; all three are part of the support group of Robins most troublesome Captains. Robin is weeding out his military heads and though Killian can think why, there are so many more questions left, especially about who is the back up. But before he can ask, three cloaked figures enter the hut, but it's the glimpse of a curled red strand of hair that sparks understanding within David

"Princess Merida" Robin greets the new comers formally with a bow and as the princess pushes back her hood the others in the room murmur their greeting with a bow,

"I'm sorry to have called on you as late as I have and I am extremely great full you have answered my call," Robin is sincere in his gratitude but Emma feels herself focus on the young princess who lives in a land a good three weeks ride from where they are. Which means she must have been close before Robin had sent for them, but why?

"I am happy to assist as is my family Kings Locksley, though your news has been a ray of hope for the first time in a long while, my men are ready to leave. But may I see it" Merida looks older, aged, matured Emma thinks. She had seen the princess at Roland's forth birthday, she herself had lived with the DunBroch clan for a few years, Merida was like a younger niece to her, but something is up. Robin signals them all to head out and saddle up and the occupants of the hut quietly shuffle out.

"Why was she in the area" Emma asks softly as she swing onto her horse and pulls up her hood. David looks just as clueless but Killian doesn't meet either of their eyes, at least not at first.

"Killian?"

"Harris has been missing since the end of summer" the words are like a douse of cold ice water seeped into their veins.

"Harris, missing - wha- why werent we told?" Emma is furious; Harris is the youngest of the triplets. The shiest and most sweet natured of the three, utterly curious in all things and he is only 6.

"Because, they knew Midus had paid someone to take him. The boy's parents are complying to the demands but Merida has been out looking" Emma wants to ask more as she feels hot anger course through her veins, but Robin and Merida choose that moment to exits and though it is the middle of the night with the crescent moon high in the sky, Emma sees the small scarf clutched in Merida's hand, a tartan scarf she had seen the triplets wear constantly, the same exact one she had seen one of the small girls hand to Killian earlier that afternoon. The whole group is ready as Merida and Robin exit, 25 riders in total. But as Merida goes to mount her horse, Robin pulls pop aside.

David watches as the King speaks quietly to the older soldier and Pop looks angry at first, his response extensive and lengthy. Their voices are hushed and hard to hear, but Robins lips move in a short whisper and suddenly Pop is quiet, anger leaving his form and had David not been watching he would have missed how the older soldier's eyes darted quickly to the kings hut. Short sentences are exchanged, whatever decision is agreed upon between the two is settled with a firm handshake and while Robin mounts his horse and leads the group out Pop begins to move toward the Kings hut.

* * *

><p>"We'll find him Merida, I promise" Robin vows as he and the princess get in position high up in the trees, waiting for the guards to come in sight.<p>

"I didn't think I would hear from you ever again Uncle Robin." The princess's voice is strained, tired though for a second she looks like the care free girl Robin used to teach. She's still young just turned fifteen but too many events have aged her beyond her years.

"The way papa acted when we saw you last, what he said. It wasn't fair or just on his part. I thought we wouldn't see you ever again" the last part is a small whisper and as much Robin had been mad at Fergus he did not blame the king. A child gone is a terrible nightmare to have to live through. Robin can't help but tug at one of his god child's curls and as expected Merida smacks his hand and glares, for a moment the worry lines on her face disappear and her eyes dance with mirth.

"No worry little bear, your papa can huff and puff as much as he like little lady, you're not getting rid of you god father that easily." The smile Merida gives him makes him ridiculously happy. With all the changes in his life he had not had time to visit the DunBroch family and his god child as usual. One more persons I let down Robin thinks with bitter shame.

* * *

><p>The signal comes not ten minutes later, and with it Robin moves fast. Shot after shot is taken; notched and released. Notched and released. It's tricky for their arrows are laced with a sleeping herbs, Robin is not planning to massacre these pigs. No he wants them alive, he will hand the pigs over to King Fergus and let the man decide what to do with them.<br>What follows when the last guard is down is a flurry of activity, man after man is taken down, without even seeing their attackers. Robin moves swiftly leading a group further into the caves. He keeps count in his head as each body hits the ground and tries to not stop and stare at the hundred in the cages, for if he stops, if he pauses his anger will over take him and he is at the end of his tether as it is.

They clear pass the cages and then freeze, a sort of room in the back houses the remaining of the ass-hats who are snoring. Robin notches his bow with two arrows, there are about thirty men in that room and there are 7 of them. They have about 10 seconds from when the first rounds of arrows are shot before they are all awake. Robins takes a breath and feels the others notch their arrows.

They aim,

They shoot,

And the madness begins.

* * *

><p>Regina wakes just as sun peaks over the horizon. Roland snuggles deeper into her side and Regina can't help but smile and pull him in closer and sigh, she would be utterly content if time froze at that moment with her son in her arms and her family together. Roland too seems content in his dream land, his hair is ridiculously disheveled and his mouth half open as soft exhales causes his tiny form to rise and fall gently.<p>

His pine sent, surrounds Regina and she can't help but think, like father like son. It's then that she realizes that Robin's side is empty, cold which means it has been empty for a good while, she feels Goosebumps take over her arms and stills;

It's quiet,

Too quiet.

She gently shuffle out of bed and quickly dresses, a shadow stands outside the hut though she can already tell it's too short to be Robin, the man has his hand on his sword. She dresses quickly and tucks an old dagger into her sleeve, she misses her wedding dagger. She hadn't seen it since she used it on the night she was attacked and in the two month since the attack she had missed it every day. She slowly creeps to the opening and gently pulls back the flap and finds herself baffled

"Pop?" The old soldier whirls in her direction

"Your majesty good morning, you're up early" he smiles kindly though she can sense he is nervous, why is he nervous?

"Good morning- Pop why are you standing outside the hut?" This is strange, they have guards around the perimeter not by huts, Robin doesn't think-

"Pop, where is my husband?" the older man who had not been able to answer her first question now stammers,

"Umm, you see your majesty King Locksley has- gone on an... Errand?" it's poorly delivered and though Regina feels as though she should be mad she mostly feels bad for the poor man Robin has left behind to do his dirty work, Pop is older than most soldiers with a sort of mannerisms that belong to generations past. Still Regina feels anxious and needs to know where Robin is, something is up.

"Pop, where is Robin?" she sets her best stern look, one she usually give Roland, onto the man and watches as the older warrior squirms until he cracks,

"He went to liberate the prisoners we found yesterday" Pop sound apprehensive to say the words and at first a Regina is confused why he would do this last night, why not just out right tell her until she realizes that her husband's army is still camped here, that his soldiers are still here, with her. Her face must show her worry for when she locks eye with Pop he tells her all, from the missive he and Clive had gotten to meet with Captain Lancelot to going back to the caves, the plan, Princess Merida and how her husband had asked pop to stay behind and watch over Regina and Roland.

"He wanted me here to let you know where he was in case they were delayed" from the way he fidgets she can tell Robin is indeed late and at this Regina feels dread race through her

"When were you to expect them back?" She dreads the answer but feels she needs to know, Pop too seems nervous

"Before sunrise Milady, the King expected to be here to tell you about the arrival of Roland's uncle. He is expected before noon." Regina is barely listening to the second half; her husband is insane she decides. So what if the slave traders where the key to this stalemate? What right did he have to gamble at such risks with his life when he had a family? after berating her for doing the same yesterday, though she had said she didn't regret her actions just not telling her and he had left pop… still that idiotic ass! She will give him a few choice words, but who was this uncle?

"Which of Roland's Uncles?" she asks absentmindedly

"Milady?" Pop looks confused

"Roland calls his father's entire fellow friends uncle, Pop, so which uncle?" Regina explains and the old man looks surprised

"His only uncle by blood Milady. Sir William Scarlet is your husband's only brother" and while Pop continues to tell her of why this Sir Scarlet is coming, all Regina can think is, Robin has a brother?

* * *

><p>She lets Roland sleep in and goes to eat breakfast with the soldiers; they have welcomed her there for lunch and dinner, though she has not woken early enough to have breakfast with them till now. They speak of their incoming visitor, news travels fast it seems and it is then that Regina realizes why she has had no knowledge of Robin having a brother.<p>

They are half brothers, one technically a bastard though rumor has it Robin went apocalyptic on the last man who even dared suggest such a notion.

"Thick as thieves those two, don't get me wrong they fight and argue alright but they always know the others mind." One soldier tells her as she sits with a group of 14 around a fire.

"Never where two brothers more different" another mutters but he is over thrown and disregarded by another soldier

"Only on the outside are they different you idiot, they are pretty the same when it comes to their values" a third soldier contradicts as she adds woods to the fire. Regina sits and listen and they recall stories they have shared with the king and his brother. One thing they all agree on is that while Robin is direct, sometimes redundantly so, Will scarlet is apparently sarcastic as they come.

Barely half an hour through the breakfast a scout alerts her that Pop had sent word that Roland has woken. She bids the soldiers good day, gives a wide berth to that idiotic lieutenant Rubustian who is sulking in the corner from the day before. She wonders what she will tell Roland, but halfway to the hut she sees Emma duck inside, probably looking for her and a quick glance around the campsite makes her realize that her husband horse is by the main hut, where she has just left a couple of minutes ago.

Figuring Roland will be fine with Emma for a bit Regina makes her way back down, though takes a closer side entrance to enter. She doesn't make it in fully through the door way when the sight she sees causes her to freeze up in shock

* * *

><p>"Mate, just let one of us take a look" Killian, try's for the hundredth time as they dismount from their horses. Robin just waves him off, again.<p>

"Its fine, the bleeding has stopped. Emma, please go to Regina and ask her if she is willing to go meet with Merida. The girl is having a hard time leaving her brother behind but make sure no one hears you remember she's not suppose to be here" Emma nods and heads off toward the king's hut while, Robin begins walking toward the main hut as his internal affairs captain Abenforth slides next to him and begins speaking steadily.

"Your highness, I have sent messages for relief groups to go to the three villages to begin sorting the refuges out, further a message to king Furges must be sent to invite him and his family promptly though I suspect the Queen will be the best suited for the situation..." Abenforth trails of and Robin pauses and studies the man aware of the olive branch being extended out. Abenforth has always been an honest man, at time brutally so but he belongs to Robin's father's generation. A time when men and women lived in different spheres, but though honest, Abenforth has always been willing to amend his mistakes and was able to keep up with generational change like no one else who had lived in his decade. If the man wanted to make amends, Robin saw no problems with that, though it was not him that would have the final say on the matter.

"Speak to the queen, she will tell you her answer" Abenforth nods and backs out understanding the King's message.

The shift in the atmosphere is palpable as they enter the main hut. People are extremely tense and clearly agitated, Robin notes but before he can truly notice the others soldier's state, a sentence catches his ear and his blood turn to lava

"... She's no queen more like a Street cunt who knows a good trick or two trick, I bet I could have her -"

In one move he punches the man and then grabs the speaker by the neck and lifts the idiot off the ground till they are eye to eye and then slams the man into the nearest pillar, rattling the whole hut.

"What. Did. You. Call. My WIFE?"

It's the bastard from yesterday, Rubustian, Robin registers in the back of his mind, clawing at Kings grip on his neck.

Robin loosens his grip for a fraction of a second before repeating his question again. But all the bloodied man does is wheezes a twisted laughs and shouts out

"The truth" and Robin wants to murder him right there and he plans to as his hands clenches around the man's neck. He is not sure he wouldn't have if it had not been for David and Killian taking a step forward when the struggling man starts to turn color and so Robin loosens his hold, though he does not let the man go.

"Pack your bags and get out of my sight, I gave you a warning yesterday and it seems to have done you no good. If, I ever hear you speak of the Queen again I will bring you in front of the council before ripping you too shreds, is that understood!" the words are gritted out and Robin can feel his control slipping.

* * *

><p>Robin is standing near the group she had been sitting but now instead of the different pockets speaking they stare at their King who is holding the lieutenant Rubustian , who now has bloody nose, by his neck and has the struggling and scarred man pinned against a pillar, the idiot mutters something and Robin is visibly shaking.<p>

"This is your second warning, pack your bags and get out of my sight. If I hear you speak about her again I will find you and personally throw you over the border, do I make myself clear?" Robin grounds out the words with such controlled rage that Regina feels a shiver go through her.  
>In one swift move Robin pushes back from the pillar and begins to exit through the main hut, still having not seen Regina.<p>

"You were supposed to be just!" The lieutenant won't give up

"Used to say that people could disagree with you, speak their grievance and complaints about your ruling" it's a grave accusation and for a moment Regina worries what this episode might cause Robin but he seems unconcerned.

"And they still can; complaints against the ruling done by me or the Queen we shall both hear, idea about improvements? Gladly so. As long as you come to speak honestly and patiently, with respect we shall happily see you. But I will not stand for anyone to besmirch and bad mouth my wife's character or my family, her political decisions she will happily speak to you about but I will not let you disrespect or threaten her such. For your own sake I hope you have been listening. For next time I will leave you with more than a broken nose"

Regina watches him leave through the main entrance and she slowly pulls back through the side she has entered and begins slowly walking to her hut. She feels something deep within her swell, a hope and she desperately tries to quell it but she is fighting half heartedly. Robin has stood up for her but, he has gone beyond that, he has threatened to kill a man for her. The thought should not be causing her to smile, it should alarm her but she can feel herself buzzing with too many emotions.

"Your Majesty, a moment if you would please" the sentence startles her out of her daze and though she still is feeling too much she manages to push everything to the recess of her mind and focus on the man in front of her. It takes a moment for her to recognize who has stopped her and she feels her walls shoot up instantly, though she gives an easy nonchalant smile.

"Captain Abenforth, isn't it? How may I help you?" she tries to keep her tone impassive but from his nodding and forced smile she drops all pretenses,

"I was at your hut a moment ago and the said you had yet to return, it was by luck I saw you here but First let me apologies for my comment yesterday, my intention was to get a second verification and one who was not personal attachments to our king" Regina bristles at the half assed apology and the man must see it for he nods and gives a small chuckle

"It's a bad apology as far apologies go, I'm aware you majesty but I am sorry to have offended you, believe me it was not my intent." Regina studies the man, she does not care for him but he is evidently honest, brutally so. Almost like her mother except he does not have the glint of madness, of malice in his eye and so she can come to appreciate him Regina thinks

"so, you stand by your action but regret your mannerism?" Regina clarifies as they begin strolling towards Regina's hut. The old Captain nods and chuckles softly

"I have served under three kings in my life your majesty, only one was by my choice. The biggest reason your husband has had success is his reliance on multi people verification"

"Something you felt was in jeopardy when I became the second source" Regina finished for the man who nodded his head apologetically

"Apology accepted sir, how can I help you?"

"I will be sending an invitation to King Fergus and Queen Elinor to come retrieve their son, I thought perhaps you would be willing to write a personal letter to the king and Queen to accompany the invitation" Abenfoth pauses and all Regina can do is stare, again, for the second time that day

"Which of the DunBroch princes was taken?" Regina feels the ground wobble beneath her feet though she steels her mask.

"The youngest, I believe your grace" and Regina feels her insides enflame.

"I will send the letter Abenforth, right now I must go see the king" she hurries away after a nod from the old commander and walks briskly toward her own hut.

She enters to a scene of chaos as Robin is arguing and struggling with Killian and David while Roland and Emma watch half amused from the side.

"What. Is going on here?" her voice causes the trio to freeze as in a tangle of limbs.

"Regina they-"

"Robin is being a-"

"Robin won't let us see his wound!"

It's Killian's shout that Regina can make sense of and with a quick glance she locates the wound on Robin's leg and feels her temper rise. The others must feel her thunderous mood for the trio of friends detangle themselves hastily.

"Regina, I was hoping you would go see Merida. Harris must stay with us and I think seeing you would be able to ease the princess mind about seep rating from her brother" Robin at first glance seems only bruised but as Regina nods, she takes note of the labored breath that leaves Robins body, how his shoulders slump and with every new observation her worry grows.

"I will meet with them both, Emma please take Roland and saddle both our horses I think Roland should come and perhaps introduce me to his friend" Roland nods enthusiastically as he leaves hand in hand with Emma.

"Killian please go and ask healer Meric to come here, discreetly of coarse" the sea captain bounds out fast before Robin is able to truly register a complaint, which is a warning sign on its own

"I don't need a medic, I need to hear reports-"

"David please go and collect all updates and create a report for the king. He will be resting and I would advise the other captains here to do the same at least till Sir William arrives" David too is out in a flash

"Regina..."

He's talking

He's talking and she's hearing him but not listening and all she can see is the huge blood stain on his leg and that she wants to throw one of cups on the table at his head as he patters on,

"- I just thought if you won't mind-" she tries she really does, she fists her twitching finger and counts to ten then to twenty but before she can reach thirty he steps closer to her and she is so focused on not throwing things that she doesn't register the punch she has thrown at his shoulder until he staggers back a step looking dumbstruck as she seethes.

"How dare you" she's snarling the words but she doesn't care and for a beat all is frozen. Robin is staring at her wide eyes, confused and adorable- No no, she's angry at him right now, furious.

"How dare you berate me on taking on a solo mission and not a half day later take one on yourself." She sees understanding deep into Robins gaze but he looks unapologetic and she is by no means done. She punches him again and then again ignoring his muffled groan and then again and again all the while cursing his stupidity as she goes,

"30 fighter half of which had no loyalty to you, how could you possibly be so stupid and idiotic and hypocritical; and you dared accused me of not wanting to try"

"Regina that's not fair, I was upset with you yesterday for you did not leave a single note not because you took action I had to free those people as soon as possible" Robin is earnest as much as she had been yesterday, but there is something in her that she has never felt before like she does now; a concern or a fear rather that he might vanish from in front of her, but she doesn't think about that. No she focuses on her anger.

"Our life wouldn't have imploded if you had waited a day" she argues back the more she learns of the endeavor the more worried she becomes

"You say it's your job and I know but why make it more dangerous than it is by being idiotic" she pushes him again and finally he snaps back

"Because I feel like every time I look away from my family someone decides to steal a piece away" his voice is raw with untamed frustration

"I needed to do this because I want to come home" his voice is tired; oh so very tired and she can finally see weariness deep within him

"I want to see my son and read him a bed time story or wake to him crawling in between us before dawn. I want to finish the mending's of the new window and have dinner with just the three of us. I want to stop wondering about how you are and just learn about you so badly Regina because I want to know more than what your, favorite food or your favorite color is. I want to spend time with my family and learn which words Roland mispronounce and find out how many languages you know! I want to know if you're really happy here and what the last couple of month have been like for you and find out what the hell is going on in our town. I want to be there when Roland learns his alphabet and I want to learn about you but I can't do it from here and I don't dare look away from you or Roland cause I fear I will miss something and spirits I miss my home, I miss Roland and I miss you! So yes, I raided slave encampment last night but it has been worth it if it means I get to come home soon!" He's panting when he finishes and Regina's heart is beating so fast she is sure he could hear it. His effect on her is insane and now that he is saying these- platonic, Regina remember, he likes you but not like that. She desperately tries to remind herself but the things he has just said and the way he is looking at her. Like he is a lost man staring at her like she is an oasis, she can't think and finds herself moving towards him never looking away from his captivating gaze.

The moment she is within arm's length, he reaches out and pulls her to him, her arms instinctively encircling him. Only when she is in his arms does his form relax and before she can even realize it, his lips are on hers. It starts as a simple sweet peck, followed by another and then another and without either registering how, slowly the kiss turns much more heated. As his arm grow tighter and she is pulled flush against him she feels the muscles of his back, that have been haunting her dreams, beneath her own arms as they tighten about him; but a second later reality crashes about her and as she forces herself to pull back, she repeats to herself that it's for the best for she is reading things into his actions which he obviously doesn't mean. Though their lips have parted, Robin is not loosening his grip about her and she cannot find it in her to deny herself the comfort she is feeling by being surrounded by him.

His forehead is leaning against her own and their breath dances with each other as their lips are millimeters apart,

"I've missed you too" the words are out her mouth without her consent and though he does not react outwardly at first, his arms tighten about her if possible,

"We, have missed you too. Impossibly so" her words are soft and finally Robin pulls back just enough to stare her in the eye and she has to fight the urge to look away. For she is, not, shy. So what if his gaze makes her want to melt.

"Then you understa-"

"What I understand is that we miss you, that, I miss you. And your actions today and your pigheadedness could have possibly meant you never coming home. I know you want to finish this, believe me I do and I want you to finish this bust importantly I want you home" Robin stares at her for a bit longer and opens his mouth to speak when Killian enters with Healer in tow and Regina pulls back and goes to retrieve one of Roland's extra cloaks before turning stand next to healer Meric.

"I expect a full report on my husband's health when I return. As queen I give you free reign to use any force necessary to attain this information." Her voice is stoic and serious though Robin scoffs

"Regina, come now this is not necessary-"

"Killian will help if need be. Failure is not an option" Meric bows also utterly serious

"Understood, your majesty" and she leaves hastily her mind flying to her husband's lips and hands, wishing that the voice of his calling her disgusting would stop echoing in her head.

* * *

><p>"HARRIS!" Roland squeals in delight the moment he catches sight of his, friend? Cousin? Regina really needs to speak to Robin about the title he and Roland have bestowed on their friends and acquaintances. Does Roland even know what constitutes a person being called aunt or uncle Regina ponders momentarily.<p>

Harris, who had perked up instantly and begun running full speed toward them pauses mid stride the moment Regina pushes back her hood and though Roland is unaware of his friends shock, Merida seems to take notice. Even when Roland takes Harris by the hand and drags the boy to Regina, her son seems oblivious to the state of surprise that his friend is this as he babbles on

"And this is my mam-"

"Gina!" Harris whole demeanor perks up as he finally remembers the name. His recognition not only surprises the others but Regina as well since she met the young DunBroch prince two years ago when he had been visiting Leopold with his father, King Fergus. The young prince and his father had helped Regina during a really bad episode; it had been their help that had made Regina realized that the world was not filled with cruel and unjust people, only her life. Meeting them had given her hope that someday she may be free and that she should in the very least stay strong, and now she was free. If people were strands with which fate weaved the tapestry of life with, then there would be no pattern in which would stand on the design of where two would meet and where they would forever separate, Regina was sure of this.

"No, she is Mama!" Roland's outburst was sharp, his voice sour and very much unlike him. Harris, never one to back down also begins to frown

"No, Gina!" and Regina cannot only feel a tantrum coming on but a fight and potential falling out.

"Gentleman, your both being acting very childish" Regina can see the surprise on the adults faces at her statement which turns to astonishment when both kids grunt at but look down sheepish. Oh if they only knew with what vigor her boy, and she suspects the DunBroch prince, covet the big boy status they believe they have achieved. And in a way it saddens her that both of the children in front of her have gone through experiences that have indeed matured them far beyond other children their age, but though their maturity may be high their physical tolerance is still quite on par with other children, which judging by the sun means that both are most likely tired, burned out from earlier excitement and most definitely hungry. A dangerous combination as any parent would know.

So she kneels and gestures both boys to approach and though both are still sulking arms crossed, hugging themselves in reality, trying to show anger, with pouty lips gutted out, they step closer to her

"Prince Harris what do you call your mother?" and though the prince looks a bit bashful and confused he mutters

"Mama" and Regina hum's and ha's with a bit of flare

"I see and what does Prince Roland call your mama?" and this time the older prince is more confident in his answer

"Auntie Elinor" and Regina nods sagely

"I see, so Prince Roland, if you call me mama. Do you think Prince Harris should call me mama?" and Roland's eyes are widening and he is shaking his head from side to side vigorously.

"Then what do you think he should call you?" Regina has to hold back a chuckle as Roland now thinks hard first looking at her, the at Harris and the duo seem trying to be solving a hard mystery

"Auntie-" Roland begins

"Gina!" finishes in a big shout that has both boys giggling and looking at Regina for confirmation, which she gives with a gentle smile and nodding head

"Well done, your highnesses. Now why don't two both of you go with Emma and see if you can scavenger something to eat while I get to meet the future DunBroch Queen" the boys are all shouts of how starved they are and are off with Emma in a blink.

"My father met you before" it's an odd statement and there is a question hidden within it, but the princess seems keen to validate this information.

"Yes a couple of years ago, I'm sorry about the ordeal your brother had to endure" Regina speaks calmly and as she and the princess begin to walk the perimeter of the small camp, the others disperse. The young princess seems far away though, lost in her thoughts.

"My mom has been beside herself with worry. I know uncle Robin has invited them to come down here, but there is so much going about. They won't be able to leave till spring and I doubt mom will be able to handle that" Regina can sense a sort of familiarity and ease emanating from the princess, whatever King Fergus has said about her has caused the princess to feel she can trust Regina. Her heart goes out to the other Queen being separated from your child is horrible, having him taken even worse.

"Roland's Uncle, Sir Scarlet lives in a village closer to our shared borders, if you leave now, you can make it there and wait for me and the boys to make our way over. I will officially meet you there and task you with returning your brother. No one will question how you made it so fast to the scene nor will they question the support from your father given to Robin against Midus." Merida seems to think the plan over and with each passing second seems lighter and happier about the plan.

"Wouldn't that make your journey back home longer?" finally the princess asks and though Regina can tell the young princess has much to learn and ways to go, she knows that Robin's god-daughter will one day be a benevolent ruler someday.

"No, my dear it will our pleasure"

* * *

><p>"Well I'm sure glad his highness finally remembered he had a brother" Will's sarcastic greeting is what rouses Robin from a deep slumber. Though he had to be persuade to rest the few hours of shut eye he got had made the ache in his body recede a tad.<p>

"Why hello to you too and what in the world are you talking about Will? You refused to come to the wedding and Roland's fifth Birthday and you say I forgot you?" Robin is still stretching as consciousness slowly takes hold so it takes a moment for him to see Wills cloudy expression and his disbelieving stare.

"I get a note a blasted note from Gothel of all people, that you don't want me appearing at wedding since it's of no importance and then Captain Rubustian is the one drops the second note sending me on a fool's errand during Roland's 5th to the northern seas" Will is clearly unhappy by the time he is done with his rant and it takes a moment for Robin to digest what his brother is saying and in a few quick moves Robin stands and goes to his trunks and pulls out a series of papers and pulls out two before marching back to Will and holding them out.

"I got two letters from you saying you weren't showing up until I rectified my mistake of a marriage, did you not send these?" Robin is worried that Will will confirm his suspicion that someone had set up false messages.

"Honest mate I sent nothing and can't you tell my handwr-" Will's word dry out as he read over the letters and feels his palm to clammy. The letters sound like him and the handwriting is very similar to that of his own.

"Bloody hell" is all he can muster and Robin nods

"That's one way to say it" Robin mumbles and sits down heavily while Will looks at the letters that are allegedly from him with bafflement

"Mate, what is going on?"

"Sit down Will, this will take a while"

* * *

><p>" -and while being stuck here, it seems that they have been concocting a plan to take Roland from her, which quite frankly devastated her" Robin finished the tale while Will stared on with a hanging mouth, it has taken a couple of hours for Robin to fill his brother what has been going on for the past year.<p>

"Robin, shit mate I'm sorry, you know if I had any clue what trouble they had been giving you I would have been at your side in a heartbeat" Will is earnest in his plea and Robin waves it away.

"I should have sent for you and you had no idea. Killian has been busy with running interference for me while David has been checking border control, we have been spread out thin and now with both Gothel and Rubustian both dismissed let's not place the blame anywhere, but where it belong. Just please take Roland, Regina with you. I want to prolong them from returning home for as much as I can. Show them your town hopefully they'll fall in love with it"

"Why?" The brothers both turn sharply in the direction of the feminine voice and scramble to stand, but Regina holds up a hand and rather joined them at the table.

"Regina, I hadn't realized you had returned" Robin is clearly surprised and tongue tied staring at Regina who looked half amused at his nerves.

"We just got back Harris and Roland are with Killian petting the horses" she pauses waiting for Robin to make introduction but it seems her husband is unable to formulate coherent sentences

"I don't know how you survived with my idiot brother for so long, the names William Scarlet but everyone calls me Will and may I say your majesty I did not expect you to be the fetching bird that you are" Will gives her an over exaggerated wink before Robin kicks him under the table causing his brother to swear.

"Oi, that was unnecessary, just paying a compliment" Will grumbles as Robin rolls his eyes.

"Yes well it's hard to take your compliment seriously when I have seen the sort of vultures your brother keeps the company of. It wouldn't take much to be considered an improvement compared to them" Regina's statement is met by wide eyes before Will crackles and Robin groans, though he is smiling.

"Vultures, that an apt way to describe your commanders, oh I like her. Me and you milady we will get along just fine" Will toasts to her with his cup while Robin mock glares at his brother before turning toward Regina

"Please don't encourage him" Robin pleads with her and she can't help the small laugh that escapes her at their antics before she remembers something.

"Why do you want me and Roland to love Will's town?" she asks Robin directly who at first tenses at her questions before turning to study her clearly thinking about what he wants to say to her,

"I'm going to go get my nephew before he terrorize all the horses" Will excuses himself be left, it was a moment Robin before begins softly replying

"I just wanted to let you know that you, that we have options as to where we can live" Regina brows shot up in surprise at what Robin was saying but before she can interrupt Robin continues

"The people of our town were supposed to be welcoming and supportive, every other place you visited with Roland while I was here wrote to me asking us to visit them again, speaking about how happy they were to meet you and how grateful they were for your visit and the language they used showed sincere emotion. You have touched the people Regina and not just the villagers you visited, the soldiers here; you leave a mark where ever you go. You and the others won't tell me exactly how the people of our town have been treating you but, I have gathered enough to know it has not been pleasant, perhaps it was my mistake to not start our home somewhere new the moment you arrived. I know I did not help the matter by surrendering myself to my work rather than support you through our first few months here and for that I will be eternally sorry. But now I have become aware of my error and am offering a possible  
>Solution, you shouldn't have to live where the people are horrible to you" Regina feels her throat closing up and possible tears clouding he vision, he is willing to leave his home to create a new one with her, for her. But as much as his gesture means to her, she isn't a quitter and it takes more than meddlesome gossips to run her from her home.<p>

"Robin, you can't possibly know how much your offer means to me, but our home is just that our home and I refuse to be runoff from it. Besides now that Gothel is gone along side Rubustian I'm not going to give into those people" Regina is determined, their actions may have hurt, but she will not back down.

"If we do move it will not be admiring defeat, no one would think less of you" Robin seems to see through her as always

"I would think less of me" Regina counters sharply

"Besides what's done is done," she will not be swayed but the look of frustration on Robins face tells her he is not content.

"Is us moving for me... Or for you?" Regina asks tentatively, Robin rubs a hand over his face,

"It's for us, I, I can't leave you and Roland in a place that has me constantly worried. What if they hurt you again? What if they try to take Roland? What if I come back to one of you hurt or...gone? This move it would be to protect you both and give me peace of mind" and then Regina sees it, the fears that clearly plagues Robin and hunts him. She reaches out and grasps his hand, and he instantly entwines their fingers rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"If we run, all that you, that we fear will hunt us even more. We are not cowards and once the people see that we won't be cowed then they will back away. Besides for every foe, we have twice as many friends" Regina grows more and more certain of her answer but Robin clearly still is not convinced.  
>"Robin we are not moving, not yet any way. If there is any way I could quell your worries I would do it but-"<p>

"Who spat at you?" Robin is firm in his demand and it takes a moment for Regina to realize what he is asking, she pulls back instantly

"No, Robin it doesn't matter" she insists but it's now Robin how won't back down.

"Of course it matters, tell me who it was, better yet tell me exactly what you have had to endure so far. What have you heard people say and who have you heard say things, I want names" he insistent and Regina shakes her head, he can be stubborn but so can she

"It doesn't matter" she restates and Robin scoffs

"It matters a great deal. Regina I need to know"

"Why?" She shoots back standing and beginning to pace

"Because," is all Robin can answer as though it is obvious

"It is done Robin, it happened, let it go" she insists but he is unconvinced

"Exactly, it happened. It happened because I didn't stop it! I failed at stopping it, I failed at protecting you! I won't fail at punishing them, their actions will have consequence" it's a vow, she realizes. A vow he's making to himself, to her and most importantly for them. One she's not sure she needs anymore after seeing what he did for her today. She moves closer to him and he instantly grasps her fidgeting hands in both of his and stares up at her, his eyes asking

"Tell me" he pleads, but she shakes her head looking away

"I won't"

"Regina-"

"It's done; Robin, I'm not just your wife; not just Regina. Not just a queen who must take care of her people, her prince and her king. I'm resilient; a person one who has survived being raised by Cora Mills the Queen of Hearts. What these people throw at me I can take, and retaliate. Don't, underestimate me and most certainly do not coddle me" she looks back at Robin and finds him staring up at her, before he moves and stands still holding her hands.

"I know who you are milady, but I can't help but want to ease your pains, to protect you. I want to fight your foes for you, since I couldn't shield you from them, is that so wrong?" he is asking her, truly asking and Regina can't help but smile, Robin will have to learn to trust her ability to take care of herself just as she will have to learn to trust Robin to have her back, though both need to prove their sincerity in their claims.

"Don't fight them for me, fight with me." She squeezes his hands in reassurance and Robins back straightens at her claim and he stares deep into her eyes before he small smile takes over his lips as he nods and lets out a deep sigh

"I will gladly fight by your side for as long as you would have me, I have never met anyone quite like you milady. My first wife and I were young when we wed; she was gone before long I barely knew how to be a husband to her let alone a king to her queen. You are my first queen your highness, I am quite out of depth as to what service I can be to you. But I will stand by you, my loyalty and my blade are at your service whenever you need" he is utterly sincere and Regina can't help herself being moved by his words. She tilts her head down to look at their entwined fingers and felt a teasing smile come over her face,

"Your loyalty and your . . . sword?" She looks up at him from beneath her lashes and it takes a moment before the gleam of recognition has him biting down on his bottom lip as he pulls her closer

"You're quite a tease your majesty" his voice is husky and she is close enough to feel the vibration of his words as they tremble within his chest alongside a chuckle that bubbles out and she feels bold and audacious so she wipes away the teasing smile from his face with a deep kiss. It's crazy that until a week ago they had only kissed once and since they had done so innumerable times.

"Bloody hell, well it's a good thing Roland and Harris wanted to eat with the soldiers" the exclamation causes Regina and Robin to fly apart and Regina quickly wants to move away but before Robin lets go of her waist he makes one last statement in hushed tone,

"I will fight by you, but I will answers and they will pay" Regina knows now is neither the time nor the place and that at least for now the argument has been tabled.

"So your majesty, can you be ready to leave by morning?" Will, Regina thinks is all sass and sarcasm wrapped around a soft and warm heart, much like his brothers she thinks.

"It's Regina, William and yes we can be ready. Snow and Emma will accompany me. We do need an excuse though as to why we are visiting you" Will rolls his eye at the beginning of her statement.

"We could pretend that we are considering a match between Will and Snow, with you acting as chaperone"

"Mate you can't be serious, the girl is what 18, 17? She's too young" Will whins, while Robin snorted amused,

"And exactly how old are you brother?" Robin challenges back, Regina watches the way Will rolls his shoulders and looks away from Robin,

"Older than that" is his best comeback.

"Snow is 18 and I would bet your no more than 23 Will" Regina stares at the man who smirks triumphant at her remark

"Actually I am" he puffs out

"He just turned 24 didn't he?" Regina asks Robin who nods

"Must we leave now; is there a rush besides getting Harris to his family?" Regina questions

"We think the slave trader might me the key to the negotiation but I need you and Roland safe, both of you so close to the border it does not bode well" Robin tells her and the three of them are joined by David as they iron out the plans of their departure and the meeting with Merida.

She's up and packing before Roland and Harris are awake, they have a minor argument, Robin wants Killian and David with her. She wants them with him.

They argue, she wins, he swears that she is the most stubborn creator but relents. They hurry to leave and she makes her goodbyes and heads for Emma who's sharing a horse with Snow, the girls been oddly quite but they do not have time to dwell and Will already by the trails

"Stay at an inn" Killian advices and Regina says she'll try. Robin is speaking with Roland who is reluctant to go clutching Tusk in his arm.

"Take care of your mama and I should be back in two weeks if all goes well" and the boy nods as Robin walks her to her horse and steals a deep kiss before she can mount, it's Roland who causes them to separate "yucky " he declares and she laughs as she mounts and Roland is placed in front of her

"Be safe" Robin calls and Regina nods

"You too"

* * *

><p>After they have stopped and settled for the night, Will and Emma stand guard while Roland and Harris whisper fearsome tales to each other till they sleep, she and Snow finally speak. It's been two years since Regina has seen the girl and it seems her everlasting optimism is long gone.<p>

"I wager you will never find a stupider 15 year old than I was" she mutters to Regina and though Snow is now 18 it's clear she carries the burden of Daniels death heavily, a burden Regina had happily placed on her.

"Snow, I owe you and apology too" and Regina speaks the words she had sworn she would never be able to say, she forgives Snow and places the blame where it rightfully belongs with her mother.

"My father wanted to wed me to king Xander" and Regina feels sick for Xander is older than her own father,

"You have to be careful Regina he is obsessed with you. Your sister and mother feed his madness; he wants you" Regina says she must be mistake. Since Leopold handed her to Robin without a fight and he never has a lasting fancy for long, but Snow shakes her head.

"He wants you, your family has convinced him that you will eventually be his" Regina can see Emma shift in the distance and knows the scour would want to push for answers but Regina won't hear of it. They speak some more and it's decided that Snow shall live in Emma's hut with Ruby; the girl is due to marry Whale this summer anyhow.

The trip to Will's small town is uneventful, their stay even less so. Merida arrives a day after they do and though it's obvious Roland will miss his friend, he is consoled that the triplets will visit in spring. Regina gives a second letter to Merida to take to her mother and Harris seems very eager to be reunited with the rest of his family. After that no matter how much Will tries Regina is insistent to go home and tries to get Will to leave the small town he lives in to come with them, at least for a while. But it's only the beginning of winter and as Will says

"You got to help your town through the cold and snow first before you can go squandering off" So with the promise of also visiting them in spring, Regina and the others set off for home.

They return to their peaceful village and Mulan reports that nothing has been amiss in their short absence and true to his word Robin comes home victorious a week and a half later, he greets Roland by lifting him high and when Regina approaches him, he pulls her in by her waist and plants a long and deep kiss onto her lips, people stare and whistles and cat calls rise especially by the soldiers that have returned with him but she doesn't mind and he doesn't let go of her until they are back in their hut.

For nearly two glorious month things take a rather pleasant turn. Her life's routine now include weekly origami making with both father and son, Robin taking her to the weekly over view meeting where her language skills make her the revisionist of all trade contracts. Once the terms are agreed to, she combs through the contracts with Emma making sure no loophole exists, most else remains the same but she is lighter, happier. They are spending much more time together as a family and as a couple. They argue often, most passionately at times over governing issues, or personal ones, they have found out that they are both extremely stubborn but, because of all the turmoil they have faced they speak their mind plainly. She quite likes this side of her husband, the leader and commander who won't back down and goes with her toe to toe, though voices at times get raised, apologies are just frequently handed, or rather grumbled out.

Only thing is, after the kissing sessions at the military camp that Will had walked in on, no other 'progress' has been made. This has caused the small voice of insecurity which is in the recess her head to grow; because while Robin holds her hand freely, kisses her quite nicely from time to time and occasionally places a hand on her waist, nothing else has happened. While ordinarily one would think that the lack of action in the bedroom would not be an issue, Regina has realized that she is very much attracted to her husband and to make matter worse he is very attractive and appealing. The small touches and signs affection also begin to become problematic for they have began to set aflame a deeper sort of want and longing, but the biggest problem of all is that's she is falling and falling fast for her husband, she wants more with Robin.

* * *

><p>The irony is that she is with Mulan learning the art of camouflage, something Mulan was reluctant to tech her due to the cold weather, when she overhears her husband talking, this time with Killian who has been in a foul mood this week due to another message by Lord Rumple, it's not the message so much as the envoy and not the envoy so much that its Emma.<p>

"all I'm saying your great rudeness is that some of us are going through a bit of tough spell help a mate out, come on Locksley" and Robin shake his head smiling but obviously at the end of his tether

"Killian mind your own business" but Killian persists

"All I asked was how on earth you work around Roland, now if you want to tell me if her majesty is as feisty inside th-"

"Enough! Killian" and Robin is now mad and Killian surprised at the outburst

"Mate I was just teasing, you know I wouldn't be doing it if anyone else was about" Robin lets out a breath from between his teeth, looks down and nods

"Hey if you need me to take Roland-" Killian is being sincere

"That, won't be necessary" Robin states and begins walking. Regina sees realization dawn Killian's face and he lets out an impressive swear

"You, are a straight up idiot Robin of Locksley" he calls meaning every word and Robin turns

"This is not your buis-"

"All this time, we have been trying to figure out on what ground they want her back and its annulment" Killian looks angry and Robin's fist is clenched

"They can't know, only-"

"Can't? Can't? Mate her mother is Lady Cora Mills she dabbles in magic, she most likely had a chastity tracker placed on her daughter, to ensure she was aware of her daughters actions and could ensure the suitor her virtue" and Regina thinks of her mother (she has no doubt her mother has used such a spell), Leopold and the last nights in his castle and she wants to shudder but keeps herself in check.

"All you have to do is to bed your wife and this talk of war will be history" and Robin rubs his neck, and shakes his head

"Regina and I are not like that" he turns to leave

"I saw you" Killian persists

"That was just kissing it didn't mean anything, we are not like that. So keep this to yourself" The small ember of hope Regina had salvaged and lit once more is snuffed out, she is important to him, as a friend or a friend, nothing more. Robin's action have let her know, he finds her intellect and wit impressive, he has complimented her many times, so it must be her body that he finds disgusting. Robin turns and walks away and Killian is left dumbstruck

"I will but for her sake; for having you as her husband, the poor girl" he shouts after Robins retreating form, before turning and exiting. As she gets out of her place within the trees Regina can feel Mulan's gaze. And the girl is baffled and Regina feels shame

"Will you keep this secret?" is the first thing Regina asks her and the captain nods and swears to do so.

"Will you help me?" is the second and once more Mulan is ready to offer her services; Regina looks at were her husband had disappeared

"Gather all the information on Leopold's threat by tonight and tell Killian I want to spar with him by the cliff first thing in the morning, tell him its personal" She knows Robin and she is completely sure that he is willing to do everything in his power to keep her safe and out of harm's way, playing the hero without consulting her. Though this time, she can't truly blame him. The subject would be hard to broach from any direction, excluding the fact that he is not interested and so far as he knows neither is she in sharing her bed. This means that she has to figure away to handle this issue without alerting Robin of her knowledge of the situation. The easiest solution is for her to get rid of her virtue without her husband or her mother finding out how, in short her peace is destroyed.

**AN: First my biggest apologies for the delay in the update, shout to PT159 I am so sorry but, the three week delay was due to a week of writing, a week of finals and finally I am currently really sick so yay! The next chapter will be up this weekend, I promise. All I can say to your wonderful reviews/fav/follow is THANK YOU! You are the reason I post the story every week. Did you see the winter finally? GAAAHH that was hard to watch and I started to tear up and I never cry for TV and now she might be pregnant? What? Crazy I know, all the fics with Robin returning and her being dead or dying good god do people know how to turn up the angst factor! But I can't help but read them because they are so beautiful.**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but it happened and I know I promise charming but guys this chapter is 37 pages long and yeah, next chapter I promise you'll see how they've met. Plus you'll get more Regina and Snow back story, plus Rumple is rearing his head and could possibly be taking Roland!**

**SO thoughts? Was it good, was it bad? Will Regina find someone else to sleep with? Will it be Hook, the envoy maybe Will? And what Leopold and Cora what are they up to?**

**A lot of you think Robin need to step up his game, is this enough or more (keep in mind jealous Robin is yet to come) but I am curious as to what you would suggest. Especially **_**Moonlightchild87**_** I am very curious to know what you think.**

**Please, please, please let me know what you think and review, comments, thoughts and constructive critiques are always welcome. I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday break and are staying toasty, as always ONCE is not mine and thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Roland

When she finds the letters she is not surprised she has missed them. They are under the stack of paper that has been the ever-growing demands that arrive weekly from Lord Rumple. Marian's family and some of the villagers are still in a twist about her involvement with Roland's life and Lord Rumple is their powerful advisory. The imp is in it for power gain and nothing else both Regina and Robin are sure but their son's uncle is putting on a good show and has had them running about for a good while.

There are more letters from Leopold than she cares to count, combined with the personal letters she's been receiving she would wonder who is taking care of his country except she knows her mother is the puppet master behind all this; there are more threats in each one that she would be able to count; and Robin has ignored them and instead of bedding his wife, great now she is thinking of herself in third person, as the captain has suggested he is going to prepare to go to war. He believes this to be a bluff as the personal notes that are with the letter indicate and the sad part is Regina knows it is a great possibility that all the information in front of her is indeed an elaborate a bluff; a tactic used many times by her own mother.

Threaten someone until they break, psychological game she thinks as she Regina packs the notes up before heading out in the morning for her sparring; not daring to give her sleeping husband a glance 'disgusting' his words echo in her ear, she shakes her head; she has to focus.

He is a good man, Regina has found this out a month into their marriage, and the two month since his return has been nothing short of amazing; she knows what she has here and she is grateful. Robin clearly cares for her and Roland and while he'll never come to love her or desire her as his wife, he will always support her in all other matters. She cares for him too, more than she wants to admit. So, if she can help fix this, to save her husband from having to go to war, save people the worry of preparing for it and on the off chance that they do have to engage in war save people lives, she will. Killian is already at the grounds when she arrives and looks at her unsure, being uncharacteristically fidgety.

"Your majesty" he greets and he has not used her title since the first time they sparred and she can see worry in his features,

"Of what service can I be to you and our king" and suddenly Regina realizes that he may think she is propositioning him for personal matter and she rolls her eyes

"Relax Jones I'm not here to ask you to bed me" he looks shocked, relieved and sheepish

"A blind man can see your eyes only follows our dear translator" now he looks down with a sad smile and she makes a note to talk to Emma;

"I come wanting information pertaining these" she hold up the letters and his eyes go wide and he makes a grab at them and she lets him take them.

"Where did you get these?" it's clear he knows what they say and also that she should not have seen them.

"You know where" he looks at her baffled

"I live in the same hut as the king, honestly they were right below the papers with Lord Rumples latest messages and frankly I agree with Robin; the trade and border treaties are more important and have to have be our main focus, if not that our energy has to be focused on Lord Rumple as it has been, though the latest demand has a simple solution " now he looks intrigued

"The disputed land should be placed under Roland's name each party will reap the benefits of the land alternatively with a small percent going into treasury for Roland's inheritance from his mother" Killian look impressed but nods and slowly hands the letters back

"If you already have the information, and the answers what can I do for you Regina?" Regina looks at the papers

"I don't have all the answers although I hope you would give the suggestion I just made to Robin when he talks to you about the problem once more, you know how troublesome the council is when I pitch an idea, I think me and you both want the envoy on his merry way as soon as possible" Killian nods and seems relieved

"Of course, but won't you be talking to him about it?" Regina shrugs, organizing the papers in her hand

"Not particularly about this, Robin has not yet broached the subject with me and I hope to keep my snooping from him" Killian looks unsure but promises to present the solution later in the morning, it will indeed get the envoy to leave faster

"Now captain I want to know what you know about a chastity tracer spell" Killian looks dumb struck

"How- you were spying on us!" He accuses but Regina snorts

"Hardly I was learning the art of camouflage when you and my dear husband stumbled beneath where I was hiding now your information Captain" Killian looks like he wants to refuse but he sighs

"A chastity tracker is a spell placed on a person and it does just that, tracks the status of a person's virtue, a drop of the person's blood on a paper and it will keep a record of possible suitors or threats. The paper will stop recording names when one becomes married and when virtue is lost it will vanish into flames" Regina takes the information and mulls it over

"Do you believe your mother placed the spell on you, do you remember her taking a drop of your blood" and Regina can't help but give a humorless chuckle

"My mother took blood from me for more potion's than I can count but it matters not I know she has this spell on me. Is there others similar to this?" Jones shakes his head

"Not that I know of but Regina, I could be making a mistake, it could be-"

"You're not" Regina is sure of that

"but-"

"Believe me Jones" and when he persists, she finally snaps

"I know Killian because in the first letter my mother sent me here, she congratulated me at failing at the most basic principles of being a women and being undeniably undesirable, failing to complete the bare minimum required of me in a marriage" She is shaking, her mask is cracked and her face will not compose itself so she brings a hand and covers her eyes grasping at her forehead, taking in shuddering breath

"Regina . . ." But she holds up her hand to stop words he won't mean and she will not believe

"Killian I am a grateful person; Robin is a great man and he has given me the world without asking anything for in return; he has given me a home in his kingdom and a son in his child and a...a friend in himself. I, am grateful. So I will not let anyone harm him or anything of his in my name" Killian studies the women in front of him who now is wringing her hands together

"I am grateful Killian that he never forced himself on me" she confesses and he can see she means that with her heart, but there is more. More which she is not sharing

"Now Captain, you said that after one marries the paper stops recording names" Killian nods hesitantly, where is she going with this? She can't mean-

"And when the virtue is taken it bursts into flames" Killian's eyes widen

"Regina, don't do this; Robin loves you"

"And I love him but clearly our relationship is not to be that and that's ok, but others shouldn't pay for this" she'd speaks with a tone of indifference but Killian can see a sad look in her eyes

"You're in love with him" Regina wants to refuse because she has not been prepared for this, has not planned for it at all. She hates how he had made her feel unworthy of his touch, hated how he at beginning had made her want him just to validate her desirability, although on her wedding night she had been beyond terrified.

But she also has began falling for him, these ten month with Roland she has watched him, watched him rule and be king, watched him work with Roland and be a great father, he helps where ever he can and cares deeply and openly for all those around him and for ten month her attraction has grown for him month after month.

During these months he has been a complete gentleman smiled and greeted her, helped her carry things, defended and supported her both private and publicly… but she has kept the words he has told Granny to her heart and barricaded any emotion toward him out and he had tried to get to know her better, though she has evaded those moments fervently worried about developing feeling toward him. But since the event about two month ago, he has began chipping away at those wall, small touches and kisses that are meant to be platonic that drove her mad, long chats every night while they lay in their bed. Talks about their day, Roland and everything else but what has made her fall for him is the late nigh argument they have in the main hut, long after everyone has left the meeting. He listens, challenges her and on occasion will admit defeat when due, but he always gives her a run for his money. It was on one of those nights last week that she realized she was in trouble.

"You heard your King, Killian, me and him are not like that, what we share it doesn't mean anything. So keep this to yourself, I'm trusting you" she turns and leaves before she can see the look of pity in his eye.

* * *

><p>Robin can't sleep for a second night in a row; Killian's words still echoing in his head over and over again, he is an idiot, a straight up idiot.<p>

His mind is chaotic and he rolls to his side and instantly wants to regret his decision as his heart beat pick up and desire clouds his mind, but he can't. Not when his sweetest torture is his greatest desire, one that is lying inches away from his grasp. She looks as she always has, stunning in every way. Her skin is aglow in the low moonlight, her pouty lips barley parted as her chest rises and falls rhythmically and her long hair strewn about the ivory pillow. Each wave and curl skewed in a different directions, with one long curl barely an inch from his finger tips and if only he just extends his fingers just a bit . . .

His thoughts are interrupted when she sighs in her sleep and turns her head before settling down once more. He would be grateful that she didn't wake to him starring and contemplating if paying with a strand of her hair would be eerie, except he can't think, barely breath now that her long neck is on display. Oh how wished he could kiss his way down the column of her neck, taste her, feel her, pleasure her…

He must be going mad, fantasizing about his wife's neck, except he does and feels like a pervert doing so. His guilt is now back overwhelmingly so and so silently he gets out of bed, slips into his clothe and checks on Roland before he heads out with one last look at his stunning wife.

He takes his bow and arrow and decides to go hunt for possible food, since his return he has taken to being involved in more and more everyday activities that are done around the town. With Regina helping out the political side he has engaged in the towns upkeep for more reason than one, the main one being that the town council dared to imply that he had lost focus as a leader and let other indulgences take over his mind when he should have been taking care of the town and kingdom which is just horse-shit and a Robin had told the city council that and dared them to bring him in front of the higher council if they had proof.

The whole ordeal had taken place during a private council meeting at sunrise, days after he had returned. Even now he can't help but smile at the greeting he had shared with his wife and son, the council had summoned him and only him privately, and in a roundabout way told him what Regina had told him weeks before. He had sat during the entirety of the show, silent but when one of the elders had dared to try to make it sound like Roland was unhappy and that Regina had been to blame he had almost lost it, the only thing stopping him was his knowledge that Regina would be inadvertently blamed.

In the end though he did call them out on their hypocrisy and said how he was bring the whole town council before the Higher Council or Council of 10 for abuse of their power and biased revision. The town council had been partly in uproar but those who had evidently opposed the initial claims and plans like Granny or Jiminy had looked unaffected, they knew this was the only avenue he had to go through to show people he was serious about protecting his family.

The Council of 10 is the high council which meets for a few months each summer to revue cases brought against officials; made up of ten of the wisest and oldest members of the land their word is often considered law. Robin will now have to go before the council this summer, he is confident he will win. What none of the fools know is that he consulted all ten members when he first came to be engaged to Regina, they will not stand for any form of bigotry he is sure. A deer catches his eyes in the distance but its young fawn is not a step behind, so he makes enough noise for them to scamper away and turns to another direction to find a prey.

He should tell Regina about the council soon. She will be mad that he has taken his time telling her about this move but he can't help wanting to protect her from the idiots that still live in the town. A redeeming factor though is that he has heard whispers that since Gothel's and Rubustian's old hut have both been sold to young families, the few trouble maker who used to follow the idiots are also considering leaving.

He should worry about them, but the duo who lead these sheep are so cold and bitter that Robin is not concerned about the troubles that they may cause. The one thing he does worry about is Leopold's reaction when he finds out Robin has been harboring his fugitive daughter. The shorter hair and the change of name has helped so far to keep Snows identity a secret, Mary-Margaret is quite a mouthful but there seems to be an inside joke between his wife and the girl about the name and who is he to judge other people names? He has had Will also write to the council about Snow, had him hand deliver the messages, the consensus seems to be that Robin and Regina need to find allies who will be willing to support their decision in giving the young princess sanctuary and they need wed her soon. Trouble is Robin still thinks the girls to young and until either Snow, herself or Regina come forward with marriage plans for the princess he is not getting involved.

Regina says the late spring festivities will be the best time to gather allies, which means the princess has to stay hidden till then. The girl is blending in well though he is still not sure how David ended up with a huge cut on his head nor why they seem so hostile with each other, Killian seems to have no problem with the girl. Robin sighs at the thought of his naval captain and heads for the river, his mind can't seem to get into the hunt.

Killian can't see his dilemma, he has always hoped for a relationship with Regina one that encompassed all aspects and while Regina has tackled and conquered every possible challenge a women in her position possibly can, going above and beyond what one expect of her, she has steered clear of a physical relationship with him. Not that he expects any form of physical relations from her, but spirits does he crave one and it's becoming problematic.

Simply because Regina has made it clear that she does not desire any form of passionate relationship with him. Small banters and chaste kisses, intimate touches she accepts and recuperates those, anything more passionate she pulls away from him and he knows she outright dislikes any form of affection displayed in front of anyone else. When she had kissed him when Roland was having his meltdown and earlier that day, he had felt something deep awaken in him, an untamed desire for her. But since that episode the couple of time he managed to work up the courage to try to progress their moments into higher degrees of passion, she has slowed down their actions and eventually pulled away from him, which now makes him feel like a perverted ass who is no better than the other pigs at her auction.

He can understand why she doesn't want that with him, after all regardless of how many times she may try to deny it out loud, he has trapped her here and if staying clear of physical aspects makes her feel more comfortable, then he would refrain from instigating any more physical contact with her, less she instigated it first, for the rest of his life. It might mean he will only have his own hand as his company and no sibling for Roland, which makes his heart break in all honesty but he does not care so long as it guarantees she will want to stay by his side. For while he will struggle with himself, considering the vixen he has married, he would rather spend the rest of his days in turmoil than live without her by his side.

* * *

><p>Her first choice may seem, odd except she does not want to betray her husband. She still remembers how the letters and whores from Leopold made her feel and she doesn't want Robin to have to go through that, and she may be falling in love with her husband. She just wants to be rid of her virtue, she hopes if she keeps thinking nonchalantly about it the action she is considering will become less daunting. She grabs Emma who has been to more lands than she can count and drags her to Granny. When she tells them what she wants they look at her as though she has gone mad<p>

"Regina…"

"Don't be an idiot girl" they speak at once and Regina doesn't really listen to what they have to say

"Emma you spoke of these objects, you said they were made for self pleasure" and Emma stammers

"They are but…"

"All I need is for you to take my virtue, not to pleasure me" she is looking at Granny who acts as a doctor for the women of the village but she has crossed her arm and refuses and Regina is frustrated for she does not want another man, the thought makes her ill and she has to work not to cry; a procedure will suffice why can't they see? There is only one man's touch she craves and he wants none of her.

"I would do it myself but it has to be someone else" she pleads and Emma looks like she wants to speak but Granny will not budge

"Absolutely not girl, how will your husband feel?" the thought has plagued her, leaving her awake all night but the dead has to be done so Regina shrugs a shoulder and waves the though away

"He won't care" he doesn't want me is what she wants to add but refrains. Neither of her audience members seem to buy this, so fine if not this plan then another, time to goad them into helping her

"Fine, plan B then" she is resolute the other two realize, horrified.

"Emma" Regina begins with utmost seriousness

"I know you have feelings for Killian" she holds up a hand to stop her friend's explanation

"But he seems convinced that you are in love with Lord Rumples Envoy Graham, who also seems to be of the same opinion. So here it is, you will either pick by the end of the week between the two, before the envoy leaves or else I will have to call on Killian for assistance, regardless" Emma's rockets to her feet

"You will not go near my Killian!" she shouts and Regina takes her petrified and angry look as her decision

"I would let the Captain know soon if I were you, when I spoke with him this morning he seemed heartbroken. And heartbroken men either take a company of the bottle or another and the healer from the mountain sector has been eyeing him" she advises her friend and get up to leave

"What makes you think we will keep this insane plan of yours from Robin girl?" Granny's voice is gruff, but Regina does not blink as she answers

"For this is was a medical consult and you have sworn an oath to not share private affairs" she turns to Emma who has raised an eyebrow

"You will always be my friends Emma so while I can command as a Queen I ask you to keep this between us as your friend" Emma hesitates but she still hasn't completely forgiven Robin for the Roland incident at his birthday, so she nods her head and accompanies Regina to the main hut. It's empty but for Killian and some lower heads of guard. Killian dismisses them as Regina and Emma approach him and the three are left alone.

"Where is everyone?" Regina asks and Killian sighs

"Well we had an issue with a bit of land dispute, a land that belonged to the late Queen, with Lord Gold" and his tone is sarcastic and mocking

"But yester morning while I was sparring with you your majesty I had an epiphany on how to solve it" he continue on ignoring Regina's glare as Emma begins to catch on.

"I figured what if the Land is placed under Roland's name, the profits reaped alternatively and a small percent put aside for the young prince's inheritance from his mother. The king loved it as did Lord Rumples advisors and so they all left; the King and David accompanying them to the border" Regina is too tired and there seems as though there is one obstacle against the next.

"They're gone" Emma sounds so relieved and Jones frowns

"I was under impression that you will miss your envoy" but suddenly Emma's eyes widen and she places herself in front of Killian in a protective stance

"No, you can't" and Regina wants to throttle the girl, because she already said she wouldn't and wants to smack Emma who chooses now as the first moment to perform a clichéd romantic gesture.

"Look Regina you know you're my Queen and my friend and the only reason I wasn't sold to a brothel after I was taken from Sherwood-"

"Emma-" Emma hushes Regina

"shhh, listen and I know you're in a tight spot with the King and I am so sorry. Snow and I always thought you were the one who might have a chance love while we would lead and ordinary existence but the opposite happened-"

"Emma-" This time Killian hushes Regina as he stares transfixed on the blond girl who peeks at him, blushes ridiculously but stammers on

"But I can't let you do this, not with him. I, I, I never thought I would say this or open up to someone, he means something to me so I can't, I just can't let you use him to take your virtue so-"

"WHAT!?" now Killian who has been looking at the scout, as though she was handing him the moon on a platter,looks at Regina like she is out of her mind.

"I WILL NOT!" and Regina has had enough

"I wasn't going to ask you so mind your own business" she grits out before turning onto Emma

"The envoy will have to return in a week or two with an answer, I can wait" and with that she returns to her own hut. All the while trying to keep her despair at bay, this was not the plan. She didn't want another man, just her husband. Oh why couldn't Robin just Love her?

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of winter when the first of Rumple's letters had arrived. Roland's uncle from his mother side wishes to see the boy at his estate the demand had claimed; Robin shows her the letter, and the many other ones that follow, but says he will fight it and they've had such pleasant few weeks she feels confidence. It's not mid season when that confidence completely shatters.<p>

"What do you mean he has to go?" an unimaginable pain has swelled in her chest that she tries to rub away, it's late and Roland is asleep in Granny's, the women still grumbles at her every chance she gets about Regina's crazy plan but the news Robin is giving her pushes all else to the back of her mind. The plan she had Killian suggest should have satisfied all parties. Apparently it had, to an extent. Rumple still needed to put a show o fir his supporters it seems.

"Believe me when I say I do not want him to leave but I can't do anything else lest Rumples demands rise and then we can lose him for good" Robin is sitting with his elbows on his knees and head in hand. Looking torn and weary

"You're his father they just can't, can't take him" but they are

"I tried Regina, please believe me when I say I tried" and Regina believes him for she has seen his sleepless nights and his arguments with his advisers, the hours he had spent arguing with the council and the envoys. The only time he wasn't arguing or working he spent with his son and her, which had been scarce.

"It's because of me" Regina realizes with horror

"They want him to forget me" and Robin is at her side in an instant grabbing her arms

"He will not forget you, he is a brilliant boy and knows the truth and this visit is very short" and Regina is crying now

"Go with him, I'll be fine, just go with him" Robins shoulders sag further if possible

"I can't. it's an act of goodwill" she can tell he has heard those words be told to him many times over.

"Then send me away, send me away and call off this trip, there is still three weeks of winter left in the least the weather can turn worse if nothing else, and he might get sick or they might get stuck or run out of food and he is the youngest just, just send me away and call off the trip" it's her conviction that scares him, has him cupping her face

"NO, I, I swore to Roland I would keep you, us together and while we will be apart for a bit I promise I will not let it be permanent or long" Regina feels resigned

"How long?" she asks terrified of the answer

"He demanded three months" Regina feels as though she can't breathe

"But I put my foot down at two weeks" and Regina gasps a breath

"How long a trip" she needs to know

"Five days ride, an extra half a day with wagon." Regina feels herself crumbling

"that's almost more than three weeks how am I suppose to be without him for three weeks, he is only five, you promised, you promised " she begins fighting Robin as she cry's and he in turn holds her and cry's too. They end up on the floor by the bed exhausted and devastated in each other's embrace.

"Send me away, call of the trip" she begs with a croaky voice and he is absolute in his answer

"Over my dead body, after this the imp can't demand anything until Roland's of age" she is lying in his arm and they stay their till morning, all other problems forgotten for now.

* * *

><p>It's not just Roland who is going but a whole group of children, the councils idea, half of the councils idea to be fair, one Regina knows Robin disapproves of, one she disapproves of. And while the council won't allow Regina or Robin to go, they don't dare say no when Regina informs them that Belle, Killian and Emma are accompanying the group, and they even allow Robin to accompany the group for half a day, only him.<p>

They tell Roland three days before the trip, make it about all the children and casually drop that it's his mothers uncle. He is apprehensive and nervous, clearly remembering his last almost trip and it takes everything Regina has to build the boy up for the trip; he is the youngest of the group. When they break the news his excited at first, until he realizes neither parent will be with him and as Regina and Robin go over every detail and assure him over and over again how he will have multiple aunts and uncles with him, they also try to act nonchalant. As though they are not too worried, if Roland picks up on their fears or sadness he will become sad and afraid as well. He looks at Regina a lot, searches her face after every statement and it takes everything in her to put on that show, it takes a lot but by departure time, Roland is clearly at ease and confident as he can be while both parents are mess.

They both had almost broke the night before as Roland had been reciting all he had been told rather excitingly as both of them had tucked him to bed; he had held out his pet dragon to Robin and Regina

"Here you go, I'm taking Tusk cause he never been on an adventure with me. You can keep shadow he'll protect you while I'm gone mama and if papa get lonely he can play with him" Regina could feel the tears burning beneath her eyes and she knows not by what virtue she keeps it together while they say goodnight and make it back to her room.

Neither can say a word, as they close the curtains of their room; both silently reeling from possibilities that tomorrow may bring with it, what if Rumple tries to keep him? What if like Harris someone tries to take him? What if he gets lost? Or they get stuck or, or…

She moves silently towards Robin and without hesitating he wraps her arms around her as they try to take comfort in each other's presence.

The next morning is no better, she has so many fears, so many worries but she hides them and makes him excited promising him that she'll be right here waiting for him with his papa, that uncle Killian and aunt Emma and aunt Belle will all be going with him and won't leave him at all and that if there is even a half day delay in his return she and his papa will come and get him.

She hasn't slept the night before, couldn't and now on the morning of departure it's Robins arm about her waist that keep her from crumbling; Roland is the last to get into the wagon and she sees that he instantly starts speaking to some of the children and she takes comfort in that. She is not the only one livid, there are other mothers openly crying and she's about to join them when Robins arm tightens about her waist and she clutches at it desperately,

"You're doing amazingly Regina just a bit more" and she smiles a big smile as Roland turns and waves one last time as the caravan begins to move. Once it has turned completely and she knows there is no chance of Roland seeing her she breaks and tears and sobs escape her. She is reliving a nightmare twice over.

Robin try's to sooth her but she pushes him toward his horse, telling him not to lose them and he takes off with a worried glance at her. Ruby and Snow are at her side at once trying to get her to go in but she won't as long as she can see the wagon she won't and so she stays there long after the wagon is gone.

It's Granny who finally ushers her into the old women's hut. And Regina collapses on the cushions giving herself over to her grief, she hears the others about her trying to soothe her, feels damp towels on her forehead and feels something be given to her but she can't stop.

"They took him;" can't help but saying over and over again

"They took my Roland, they took my heart" and she cry's until she blacks out.

* * *

><p>By the time Robin gets back its hours later and the crowd that await him look only a bit better than he does. He knows this for their grey faces turn to one of mutual sympathy and he promises the crowd that this is the one and only time any of them will be trapped in this situation and he truly feels their pain. It's David who alerts him to Regina's Situation<p>

"She cried until Granny knocked her out with a couple of herbs two hours ago, she wouldn't stop crying and nothing worked" Robin hurries to Granny's hut and the sight that he sees breaks his heart as even in sleep his wife seems in pain, clutching at the pillow beneath her head and with dried tear tracks upon her cheeks.

"You should take her away, use this time boy" Granny advises but Robin shakes his head

"she will not leave here until Roland's back" for all he has to learn he knows his wife is proud so he won't carry her home but he won't leave her either; He is not sure when he falls asleep by her side as studies her, but it's her moving that wakes him and now the sky is dark and the stars are out.

"Milady, let's go home" he asks as her eyes blink a few times and tears begin pooling in her eyes again. But she nods her head and stands grasping his hands, when she notices that they are shaking.

She feels wretched for all she is missing Roland; Robin must be feeling it twice as hard. She can't help but turn to him and slowly lift his chin, but he shakes his head and her hand drops away from his face. She reaffirms her grip on his hand and gently brings it to her lips, laying a kiss on the back of his hand in reassurance, echoing his previous sentiment,

"Let's go home"

When they step outside Regina can see that others are in much same disarray and realizes that they need them. They need someone to show them that this manageable, so although she wants nothing more than to cry and break once more she swallows and gently leads Robin to the bonfire, old pop is there with his flute and he stops when she and Robin settle down by the fire.

"Don't stop" she asks softly and he plays and plays and more and more people come and sit.  
>They huddle close and none look happy and it's no surprise that the opposing council members have decided to not show their face. At a point Tuck enters and begins telling them a tale of a little girl lost at sea; and no one moves and they all listen as the girl makes it home though not a girl by that time. After that people chatter though Robin is silent, utterly silent; his eyes lost in the fire but not once does he let go of her hand and she doesn't try to pull it back.<p>

Two hours later they make their excuse and when they get to their hut they begin getting ready for bed wordlessly; Granny knocks and Regina goes and gets a batch of calming tea; but when Regina returns Robin is sitting at the edge of the bed with Roland's small blanket in his hand and he says nothing just stares at it, stares at the piece if fabric that Roland carries with him to their bed every time he would wake earlier than both and would snuggle in between them. He's dependence on it has mostly waned but now Robin clutches at it desperately. She sits down beside him by the bed and still he stares before he says with a cracked voice

"They took my boy"

He utters it barely above a whisper and he had held her together this morning and a week before when he had told her, but now he is breaking and breaking hard and so Regina climb into bed and pulls him to her and they hold each other as they come undone.

* * *

><p>The next morning is hard, they both wake with morning light but neither wants to get out, neither wants to start a day without Roland<p>

"I should have fought harder" he whispers to the ceiling and there is so much guilt that Regina is sure he will suffocate so she sidles up next to him until her head is on his chest and his arm about her.

"Three weeks for a lifetime of peace; Robin imagine if it was reverse, if forever more we had to worry about a noble man coming to take him" but Robin won't be swayed easily

"Who says he won't? Lord Rumple is no kind man" and Regina knows for the man gets on well with her mother which tells it own tale

"We say so, me you and the people they won't stand for it" if the devastation last night was an indication they surely would

"I can promise the council has never felt more hate" Robin answers now before he turns to Regina

"If something should happen, all our youth, most of our children, this towns children, beneath the age of ten will be lost, a whole generation" and Regina shakes her head and says with more conviction than she feels

"It won't" yet her heart is not settled. They go about their day, with less joy and less sound; the village feels dead. Regina is not sure how they will survive this but she busies herself organizing some of the trunks she has brought with her that are just books, when she gets the idea from a book that speaks of the distant lands of another realm and a recreational center for them, with no children running about they work faster and they have extra time; so why not? That night at the bonfire she tells them her idea, shows them her book and they look at the picture.

"The school huts needs repairing anyway, but because how busy we are in the summer and how full it is during the year it never gets done. It's cold now but not unbearable" She's asking for their opinion and she sees they are considering it

"We could do a whole new insulation to make it warmer for the winters" it's Jefferson who has a ten year old daughter who speaks first and suddenly ideas are being thrown about

"the kids will surely love and imagine the surprise on their face when they return to this, this playground" Snow who has taken an instant shine to the kids as a teachers assistance says which causes more bursts of excitement to bubble up within the crowd

"And they will more likely get their work done faster at a chance to go out and play" another parent suggest and they speak rapidly, for the first time in twenty four hours the village is alive

"So how do we proceed?" David asks from besides Snow and Regina makes a note mental note to speak to Robin about how much time these two are spending with each other though they claim to be turn toward Regina and she glances at Robin who is also looking at her

"Let's start with the school hut itself, the repairs and work will take how long?" She looks at Robin who scratches at his stubble before answering.

"If we work at it after our usual work, four days, at most five" Regina nods

"perfect during that time lets all come up with possible designs for the playground I have other books that show different styles and you are all free to come to my hut and share ideas and come up with designs; and those who are not doing the repair work can join me in creating decorations for the inside of the school hut; I would suggest Granny's but the older children still have classes with her" the night ends with a busy note as people congregate to discuss plans.

* * *

><p>The first ten days of Roland's departure are filled with whirl-wind days and agonizingly slow nights. The improvements of the school hut and the creation of the playground becomes not only Regina's distraction but rather the town's distraction. As much as everything she does reminds her of Roland she tries to turn it into something positive and though at first some of the other parents dislike her unwillingness to crumble she ignores them and soon she has more supporters than critics.<p>

It's hard to stay positive, that has never been her forte and Snow takes over outstanding optimism for both of them, which Regina appreciates more than she can say. Though Regina tries to help where she can, however she reacts differently. For example while when Snow finds Caleb's mom, a 7 year old boy Roland at times plays with, crying as she sews sand cushions, she reminded her that the new cushions in the reading are going to be Caleb's favorite since the boy loves reading to others. Regina on the other hands teases Jefferson that he will have to keep an eye on his Grace and make sure she doesn't steal a kiss while hiding in one of the tree houses, when the man looks too lost in his thought one day.

Slowly but surely the parents come together, even thoughts whose children were too young to be sent on this trip. Roland's absence though has been sending Robin into seclusion and now Regina rarely sees him interact with others that is not her. He put on a brave face for her though, distracts her, supports her and checks in with her multiple times during the day and she relies on him.

For though she keeps busy Robin still has to pull her out of bed most days reminding her that the sunrise signifies one day closer she will be to getting Roland back and every night as he holds her close and their limbs tangle as they lay intertwined, he tells her stories of Roland as a babe and the trials he had with his young boy. Most make her laugh and that night, ten days after Roland's departure, as she lays on his chest studying him as he tells her his tale of loosing Marian. The story is tragic, the mood a mix of too many untouched emotions making the whole thing intimate, but only platonic she reminds herself. Except it's not and she is so confused but she doesn't say a word, just basks in what he gives her and pushes aside the thoughts of envoys and self pleasuring contraptions at least for now.

Marian's tale is tragic and as always Regina sends a silent pray of thanks to the previous Queen for the gift she has left Regina. Hearing and about Roland always makes her happy; hearing about moments she has missed makes her even happier. But what's surprising is how much she is captivated by hearing about Robin's struggles and triumphs with Roland during the early years.

"I can't tell you much about what went on in the country the first two month of Roland's birth. Marian fell badly ill and when I wasn't trying to sooth her in any way I knew how as I was trying to take care of a new born infant. I pushed people away, put Will, Killian and Mulan in charge and basically locked myself in the hut with Marian and Roland with a doctor occasionally checking in" he frowns at the end if his statement, it's a frown Regina seldom sees on his face, one he gets when he realizes something he has done that is questionable. Few people Regina knows are willing to examine themselves and as Robin keeps staring at the ceiling of their hut he absentmindedly rubs circle upon her back as she lays her chin and palm on his chest.

"You push people away" she answers his unasked question and as Robin slowly tilts his head to look at her. She elaborates

"You're a social person Robin, you love being with those who are important to you, when you feel that you have failed, you tend to isolate yourself as a form of self punishment" she doesn't tell him that she knows this for she has been accused of doing the same.

"I didn't leave the house for two month while Marian was sick-"

"Because you probably felt you didn't deserve a break or help since you couldn't protect her from her ailment" Robin stares at her for a bit before letting out a long sigh.

"It took Granny, Ruby as well as Will and Killian to break in here." He confesses and all she can do in turn is to squeeze his hand.

"How did you become so smart in matter of my behavior your majesty?" Robin tone is teasing, light. He clearly wants to lighten the mood but Regina feels she knows is time to bring up something that has been bothering her.

"Because you've been doing the exact same thing these past ten days." She looks him straight in the eye and dares him to contradict her and though his brows shoot up and his mouth opens at first, he simply grumbles about a nosy queen and says no more, but Regina has more to say.

"You've been driving yourself to the point of exhaustion hunting for every meal, planning meetings three seasons I advance triple checking budgets reports and even fixing the school hut in the early hours before the sun is up. You don't really eat, barely sleep for more than two hours and that is on a good night and don't think I haven't noticed how you only have been hiding in the hut the few moments you have to rest, only speaking to me, not that I mind, because I live with you." He says nothing as she speaks and can't seem to manage looking at her

"Please, tell me what's going on? I know you miss him and I know it must be horrible for you but you need rest you haven't really slept-"

"I deserve it though" he says the words so nonchalantly that Regina worries she misheard what he has just said.

"Robin-"

"I do deserve this, I did this to you not that long ago. To you and Roland and this is my Karma for not being able to protect both of you. And in the midst of my punishment you and the other parents have gotten caught as well" Regina stares at home with a gaping mouth.

"Robin you can't be serious" she is baffled as what to say

"This is not Karma and you don't need to be punished" but Robin shakes his head

"I made you cry, I broke your heart as well as Roland's-"

"You were sick! You collapsed coughing up blood that wasn't your fault" Regina protests vehemently, she still has nightmares of him dying in her arms from time to time

"It was my fault, I should have protected myself better, should have expected an attack. Plus I attacked you while I was sick-" Robin trails off as Regina looks at him like he is speaking gibberish

"I attacked you. Physically" he elaborates and Regina scowls and shakes her head

"No, you didn't lay a hand on me. You held my hand but you didn't hit anyone, though you did elbow Killian but that was because you wanted to go lock yourself in jail and he was trying to get you to stay in bed" she has to admit looking back now the scenario has an odd humor to it.  
>Robin frowns though and Regina can see he is frustrated and struggling and that's when she realizes something<p>

"You don't remember. You don't remember what happened that day" she had realized early that Robin had trouble distinguishing his deliriums from his memories early on but to know now, four month later he still is still struggling, it was concerning.

"Robin what do you remember?" She asks softly and he studies the ceiling a bit

"I went behind your back; Marian was crying I let Roland forget her she was accompanied by others." He pauses to think and rubs at his temple with his other hand

"I planned to secret take him and then you found out? Emma I think told you" he looks at her for confirmation and she clears up how she found them and then Emma told her.

"That's when I found out you knew how to speak Northern!" Robin exclaims clearly surprised and Regina smiles as she nods encoding in him. He focuses again

"I made him cry, I made you cry. We fought over him calling you mama. About Marian and then you hit me. I remember after the hit and before I passed out but, our fight it's blank. Or rather it was" Regina can't help but frown at the end of that statement

"What do you mean?" It takes a moment until Robin looks at her again

"Our fight, what I did, what you said it's been coming back to me in bits and pieces" and suddenly her husband's tossing and turning, his resent nightmares

"Robin, we were both upset. What I said it was-" wasn't true she wants to say but he's looking at her with those eyes and she can't lie, won't lie

"It was an outburst because of a lot of fear and stress-"

"all of which I caused for you" Robin finishes closing his eyes though Regina catches a glimpse of guilt and pain in his orbs before he shields them from her

"No, it wasn't you" she protests and when he looks at her disbelieving and so amends

"It wasn't all you" she insists and this she stands by. Robin had been careless in his treatment of her true and a tad secretive and negligence but never cruel. If anything her pain recently has been trying to figure out why she cares so much about what he thinks. Because you love him you fool a voice in the back of her head whispers but she beats the voice down.

"I have had stress and fear plague me for as long as I can remember Robin, that day was just the catalyst of it all" She places her palm and tilts his face till he looks at her

"You and Roland you've managed to give me peace for the first time in my life" she confesses to him and she feels lost in his gaze as he swallows thickly, his Adam's apple bombing slight. He studies her for a bit and his palm on her back begins its soothing motion once more

"You consider your life here so far peaceful Milady?" he half jests and this time Regina nods overly serious, sarcastic

"Why of coarse" she drawls back and both chuckle softly

"Promise you'll stop isolating yourself" she can't help but ask and Robin groans and Regina swats his chest

"I mean it Robin and I don't mean your hush hush two minute conversation with granny" she knows the older women has been prodding Robin to also engage with others, what she doesn't expect is for Robin to freeze up

"About that, she just wanted me to mention a couple of things to you-" he fidgets and instantly Regina is on alert, worried for a second when she remembers her own conversation about her dagger earlier that morning with the elder.

"Is this about my dagger? Is she finally going to give it back because I asked for it weeks ago" she huffs and Robin looks confused for a bit before understanding takes over him

"Our wedding dagger you mean?" And Regina nods

"There is a reason you don't have that back yet, but the thing Granny wanted me to tell you was that I will, be appearing in front of the Council of 10 this summer" his words are measured and Regina feels a twinge of annoyance bloom in her

"Who has summoned you?" She asks and Robin chuckles nervously

"Actually I have summoned the town council in order to have their conducts, revised" and Regina feels a headache brewing

"In what regards exactly" the warning is apparent in her tone

"Well, with what has happened the decision to send the kids off is surely an issue but originally my concern was their treatment, of, well the Queen" Robin try's to dodge the arrow but Regina is not happy

"You mean their treatment of me right? Honestly Robin I told you I had it handled. This was completely unnecessary and now Jiminy and Granny will also have to be revised and how do you think that will make them feel?" Robin has still been pursuing her to get the names of her critics or have her open up about her treatment so far but she refuses. She has caught him poking his nose multiple times in this direction and though at a time all she wanted was his intervention now she wants him to forget it all. Robin seemingly is not as content.

"Granny and Jiminy both understand. Matter of fact Jiminy was the one who suggested for me to take this avenue." Regina sigh resigned but still frowns at Robin who takes a piece of her hair and twirls it about his finger

"You have to understand Regina, we are a young country and you Milady are our first ruling Queen. You also happen to be our first foreign royal; you my dear are paving the way for all foreign officers which are to come. If Roland ever decides to marry a foreign princess, she will have it easier for one you will be here to guide them but two the whole country has gone through the experience once with you" he pauses and pulls her tighter if possible and she cuddles closer

"We failed at welcoming you, and I failed at protecting you. But you my dear have managed to rise above that and through your resilience prevailed and conquered the people's hearts, not many out their will survive going through what you did. If you're not willing to tell me what you went through and how people hurt you for justice and my piece of mind, please do it for future generations" he beseeches her and Regina wants to refuse but his reasoning is sound. She knows Robin is more motivated because it her who is involve than anything else she will admit that the Sherwood customs need to be recorded in a place.

"I will have a few of the older students begin recording some of the Sherwood customs" Robin groans and Regina smacks him again

"You're not getting anything out of me though if I am to write this book I will need to write how a wife can get her dagger back" Robin sighs and begins without a preamble

"You drew blood with that dagger protecting our family, our child. Because our wedding dagger was used, and the said dagger is rarely used it shows a sign of desperation and the height of the danger. It also speaks of my in ability to protect you and Roland. As a result the dagger has been confiscated and taken for cleansing; in the meantime I will be put through a series of tests to win it back. If you want me back at all which you can signal by asking for the dagger back" Regina feels confused

"Robin what are you saying? I'm asking for the dagger back and I'm not asking for a separation from you. And in case you didn't notice my dagger had been used before that instant. I spilled animal blood with it does that mean you will be fasting because you failed to hunt for us? This is stupid Robin!" She knows she is being unreasonable, but it's late and frankly she's tiered and just ants her dagger back. Though liberal in many ideologies, certain Sherwood customs are stupid in her opinion.

"Regina I'm not joking. Although you use the dagger more than most do, never before had you drawn blood in defense, in our vows I promised to protect you. Had the situation been reversed the same decisions would be expected from me" now a Regina scoffs

"Just tell me the decisions I have to make" she just wanted to get this over with and sleep

"A third party member is the one who must tell you so when you decide their will be no pressure or influence by your spouse-"

"Robin I want my dagger so what decisions have to be made. Tell me now or at first light I will tear the town apart looking for it and will get everyone involved in the search and you know I will" Robin gapes at her before shaking his head

"Fine, do you want to remain with me or motion for a permanent separation?" Regina snorts

"I want to remain with you, is that it? Can I have my dagger back now?" Robin grumbles looking skyward

"Spirits have mercy! Patience women! That was the preamble now-"

"Wait is this about you? Do you want to separate? And this some excuse asking for separation?" She moves to pull back but Robin locks his arm that is around her and his eyes show a storm of anger and hurt.

"Regina, we've been through this and if I remember it, then you must too. We both agreed that we are happy married to each other, happy with our family. That hasn't changed on my part if anything my stance is even stronger now and may I assume that you too still stand with what you said a couple of month back?" Regina rolls her eyes but nods never the less

"Of course I stand with what I said" she huffs

"I'm glad to hear that, now since it obvious you have no patience here are the questions Do you feel safe in our house?" Regina wants to roll her eyes again but she much rather just get it over with

"Yes" she locks her gaze with his

"Do feel that your husband can care for you?"

"Yes"

"Provide for you?"

"Yes"

"Protect you?"

"Yes"

"And do all of this for your family as well?"

"Yes!"

"What trials would want him to perform to earn back your trust and your marriage dagger?" The question throws Regina for a loop and she looks at Robin like he has lost his mind

"Trials, for example training for military, extra sparring sessions, a duel, a solo mission-"

"If you so much as think it will let you leave for a solo mission for more than two weeks, at most, again you are dreaming mister. Anything longer Roland and I are coming with you!" Regina threatens and Robin actually growls

"Regina focus! You're missing the point just listen please" but Regina has had enough

"No you listen Robin! This, is stupid and I use the word stupid because of its simplicity because that is what this whole ritual is stupid! What, a solo mission? A duel? As in I would want someone to beat you up? Or you to beat someone up? That's chauvinistic barbaric and stupid. So no, sir I am done listening." Robin looks baffled at her reaction

"Regina-"

"I want my dagger Robin. End of story. Regardless of what your customs may or may not say taking something that belongs to someone else, especially if it's in their house is considered stealing. Now last time I saw my dagger it was here in my house, granted it was lodged in some moron, and someone took it. I want it back or I am filling a theft report." Robin's mouth falls open at that but before he can utter a word Regina goes on

"And if you want to do something for me, get rid of this idiotic practice!" She turns then and blows out the candle at her bed side before settling back next to him. It takes a few moments for Robin to unfreeze from shock, shift and turn until he is facing her, one of his hands dropping on her waist and as she is drifting to sleep she can't help but smile as he replies.

"As you wish Milady"

**AN: If only you people knew what I have plan for you. Nothing too angsty more like adventure so hopefully it will get you blood pumping. I know this chapter didn't have any shock value but I felt it was necessary to put them through something Regina experienced alone. Plus I needed to pull the town together so it was either this or a natural disaster and I didn't feel like endangering anyone life, yet. They will slowly revisit some of the issues they have faced and actually talk about. Regina and her virtue will be an ongoing problem for another two chapters in the least. A lot of you seem to dislike the idea of Regina sleeping with another guy, what about the procedure she has planned? To out there? Leopold letters, Merida's family and a whole lot of other things will be answered though next chapter is the world tilting again sort of situation.**

**While a lot of you reviewed telling me you didn't want Regina sleeping with one else, not a lot of you told me what you actually wanted. And I really need advise on writing ahem-steamy-ahem scenes cause its coming, like four or five chapters coming but coming and so, advice? Much obliged. Also is there a plural form of the word stubble? Stubbles?**

**Shout Out to a Tumblr blog named **_**Desperation and Gin**_**, who placed this story in their rec fic list. I was scrolling through the blog and I saw the name of this story and was like O_O. I am beyond honored whoever you may be, love the blog, and I would love to hear what you think of it so far.**

**To the rest of you who did review I give many many many thanks, your reviews feed my muse and also motivate me to keep writing As do your favs and your follows. Keep them coming people tell me what you want plot wise, which sub story do you want more of, which a little less? I'm thinking of doing a girls gossip session and I'm not sure if Mulan should be gossiping with the ladies or the guys?**

**One Final note, I am working on a chapter of NOX, its coming along. But, not going to lie, it's going to be a bit before next update, but to those fans, I'm working on it. I have promised not to start a new OQ story, even though a new idea is killing me, until after both stories are finished. **

**Thank you again for you reviews and leave some more please, I hope you all had a fabulous 2014 and wish you all an adventures 2015, this is my last update for this year.**

**As always ONCE is not mine and Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
